Christmas is all around
by quatre8ss
Summary: Venez découvrir ce qui se cache derrière chaque fenêtre de ce calendrier de l'Avent spécial univers Harry Potter.
1. Fenetre 1 Cadeau surprise

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**NdSs**** : **Ho ho ho, le jour J est enfin arrivé ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous dévoiler mon tout nouveau projet, qui n'a rien de novateur puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement du concept du calendrier de l'Avent. Ainsi, chaque jour jusqu'à Noël, vous pourrez découvrir l'une des nombreuses histoires, sur des couples ou personnages différents (enfin, disons que j'ai essayé de diversifier un peu, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime mes classiques…lol), à des époques différentes, ratings et genres divers, mais toujours sur le thème de Noël.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser découvrir ce qui se cache sous la première "fenêtre" et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Couple**** : **James Potter/Lily Evans

**Rating : K**

**Genre**** : **Romance/General

**Suggestion musicale**** : **"_Carol of the bells"_

**Place au texte...**

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 1 : Cadeau surprise**

**~ Décembre 1979 ~**

La neige tombait doucement sur le quartier de Godric's Hollow. Lily réajusta son long foulard en laine sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre du premier étage ce qui se passait dans l'allée. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait entendu les appels de son mari, Remus et Sirius lui sommant de venir voir ce qu'ils avaient déniché lors de leur escapade en forêt.

Lily salua Sirius qui lui faisait de grands signes, perché sur le tronc d'un long et robuste sapin vert. James et Remus marchaient devant, tirant à la main les cordes reliées au sapin.

Lily était épatée de constater qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission sans égratignures. Les trois hommes étaient partis deux heures plus tôt, haches et cordes en poche, déterminés à trouver le plus beau sapin de Noël. Et à l'abattre sans magie. « Ce sera bien plus amusant comme ça ! » avait argumenté Sirius.

Lily descendit rejoindre son mari et leurs deux amis sur le pas de la porte. Elle entendit Sirius chantonner le refrain de « Mon beau sapin » tandis que James et Remus râlaient que ce dernier devait les aider un peu au lieu de chanter _faux. _

Arrivée sur le perron, Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise. Sirius venait de lui lancer une boule de neige, par accident. Il visait James, mais ce dernier s'était baissé à temps.

Après un petit silence, Sirius s'excusa et James menaça de se venger. Lily éclata alors de rire en disant :

« Attention, je suis enceinte.

- Quoi ?! » James qui tenait Sirius par le cou pour lui faire un shampoing de neige, s'immobilisa et regarda sa femme avec des yeux ronds.

Lily s'essuya la bouche et se recoiffa, avant d'enlever la neige dans son cou.

« Je suis enceinte » répéta-t-elle souriante.

Lupin la félicita en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

« Prem's pour être le parrain ! » s'extasia Sirius malgré sa posture et réussissant à se dégager sans mal. James était toujours figé. La neige qu'il tenait dans la main s'échappa lentement de son emprise. Lily lui fit un sourire tendre, cherchant à savoir si son mari était aussi ravie qu'elle de cette nouvelle toute fraîche : la veille, elle était allée consulter son médicomage et les examens avaient confirmé ses soupçons.

Sirius qui s'était dirigé vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius et Remus rentrèrent ensuite dans la maison pour laisser leurs deux amis, seul à seul.

Lily réajusta son châle et s'avança jusqu'à James. Elle constata qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Elle lui caressa la joue. Il sembla enfin revenir à lui, plongeant ses yeux humides dans ceux de sa femme. Il pensa alors qu'il voudrait que son enfant hérite de ses deux bijoux d'émeraude.

« Je voulais attendre le réveillon pour te l'annoncer, mais les mots sont sortis tout seul. James, dit quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il avec tendresse, avant de poser une main sur le ventre de sa femme puis de l'embrasser délicatement. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre amis levèrent leur verre pour trinquer la bonne nouvelle.

Un sapin entièrement décoré et plusieurs verres plus tard, Sirius porta un toast (son troisième) :

« En tant que futur parrain, je voudrais vous suggérer un prénom pour votre bébé. »

Il se tut quelques instants… pour créer un petit suspense et retrouver son équilibre – le salon tanguait pour une raison inconnue – puis ajouta euphorique :

« Sirius ! »

Ses trois amis n'eurent pas le loisir de répondre tout de suite car la sonnette retentit. Lily ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise, puis ravie en découvrant la petite chorale qui se mit à chanter quelques chants traditionnels de Noël. James, Sirius et Remus rejoignirent Lily, en entendant le premier chant. À la fin de leur performance, ils applaudirent la chorale qui les remercia de leur écoute. James et Remus prirent Sirius, chacun par un bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, avant qu'il ne décide de leur montrer ses talents de chanteur car peut-être cherchaient-ils un nouveau membre pour leur chorale ? Mais sa question fut étouffée par les félicitations de James et le sort de mutisme lancé par Remus.

Un petit garçon, au premier rang, s'avança et tendit un petit panier. Lily chercha dans son sac quelques pièces qu'elle déposa dans le panier. Puis, elle fit apparaître une canne à sucre d'orge qu'elle sortit de son sac, sous le regard émerveillé du garçon. Il la remercie chaleureusement en prenant la friandise, après un coup d'œil vers un homme derrière lui qui acquiesça à sa question muette. Elle lui demanda alors son prénom.

« Harry » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Merci madame » ajouta-t-il fixant toujours la friandise comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Après leur départ, Lily referma la porte et porta une main à son ventre. _Harry_. Ça sonnait bien comme prénom pour un garçon. Mais elle avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir, rien ne pressait.

Tout était bien.

**FIN**

**NdSs : A demain pour un autre OS ! ^.^**


	2. Fenetre 2 Si les chaussettes pouvaient

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy – POV : _original_...

**Rating : T**

**Genre : **Romance – Post Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale**** : **_« Baby, it's cold outside » - la version de Darren Criss et Chris Colfer_

**NdSs : Bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 2 : Si les chaussettes pouvaient parler…**

« Parfait » dit mon propriétaire avec un sourire satisfait. Si je pouvais lui répondre, je le remercierais et lui retournerais le compliment, aisément.

« Oh, attends, tu as oublié la mienne ! »

Les traits lisses de l'homme en face de moi se crispent une fraction de seconde, comme ennuyé par ce que vient de dire l'autre sorcier qui apparaît quelques instants plus tard, à ses côtés. Je suis surpris de le revoir, lui, ici. À croire que mon propriétaire – Draco de son prénom – a réussi à le supporter tout ce temps.

Mais mon étonnement est vite balayé par de la colère. L'autre – Henry ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là - m'a poussé légèrement pour faire de la place à… je détaille ce qu'il vient de suspendre à mes côtés. Je sens toutes les fibres (délicatement cousues à la main) de mon être se tendre. C'est une blague ! De mauvais goût. Non, mais c'est quoi cette chose hideuse ?! C'est bien trop coloré, bien trop difforme pour avoir le droit de me côtoyer ! Draco va faire quelque chose, c'est sûr ! Je le connais, et puis il n'y a qu'à voir son regard : Il est aussi rebuté que le mien. Cela dit mon inquiétude s'accroît car rien ne se passe. Draco se recompose un visage joyeux._ Le lâche !_ L'homme à la chevelure noire murmure quelque chose à son oreille. Draco sourit de plus bel. Il prend brusquement Henry par la main et l'entraîne dans une autre pièce, claquant la porte.

Je hais ce type. Je hais ma vie et ma condition. Je n'avais jamais été traité comme une vulgaire chaussette auparavant ! C'est scandaleux ! Je fulmine intérieurement pendant je ne sais combien de temps jusqu'à ce que...

« Salut ! »

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« SALUT ! » fait-il un peu plus fort.

Je marmonne dans ma maille en cachemire, un peu amical : « Bonjour » Il comprendra peut-être que je ne veux pas entamer la conversation…

« Ah, je me disais bien que tu pouvais parler, toi aussi ! » _ou pas… _« C'est cool ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie. Comment …»

« Écoute, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir : je n'aime pas les changements, j'aime le silence et qu'on m'admire. Apparemment, je suis contraint de supporter ta présence (je me retiens d'ajouter « et ton odeur ») mais je ne suis pas obligé de t'écouter, ni même de discuter avec toi. Alors ne me parle plus, merci. »

Mon attitude n'est pas celle à laquelle j'ai été habituée, mais je suis tellement énervé que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Les rires provenant de la pièce où sont entrés les deux hommes n'arrangent en rien mon humeur.

Après quelques minutes, le silence est à nouveau brisé :

« _Dra...co. _Ah, _Draco_. Huh. C'est, _original_… »

J'essaie d'être le plus calme possible alors que je dis :

« Je croyais avoir été clair : ne me parle pas. Et je peux savoir ce que tu entends par _original ?_

- **…**

- Non, mais tu réponds à ma question et ensuite tu te tais » j'explique alors que l'autre chaussette reste muette.

Cela ne semble pas l'inciter à parler pour autant. Ce qui en soit n'est pas plus mal car c'est ce que je voulais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
|o| (+)  
|o| (- )  
|D| \H|  
(_M| (P_)

Je m'ennuie. L'autre n'a toujours pas daigné répondre à ma question. Je crois l'avoir vexé. Pour si peu, franchement, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi susceptible.

_Original_. C'est un compliment ? Ou pas ? Il n'était pas très explicite dans sa manière de le dire. Ca m'agace. _Harry _m'agace.

Ah, oui, j'ai découvert son prénom l'autre soir.

Draco – le sorcier, pas moi- s'est disputé avec Harry – pas la chaussette, l'humain- et _Harry _– la chaussette, pas le sorcier – était triste. Moi, je jubilais car j'allais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de leur querelle, mais ça avait l'air sérieux. Les deux sorciers sont partis dans la chambre, continuant à se disputer. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre des insultes être proférées. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis tourné légèrement pour dire adieu à l'autre chaussette. C'est là que j'ai pu voir le nom brodé sur le tissu multicolore : _Harry_.

Malheureusement, mon discours est resté à l'état de pensée car le feu de la cheminée s'est mis à crépiter anormalement. Cinq secondes plus tard, une voix féminine s'est écriée juste en dessous de moi : « Draco ? Harry ? Vous êtes là ? Ohé, y'a quelqu'un ? » La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte à la volée et Draco est apparu en peignoir. Il avait l'air agacé et légèrement essoufflé. Son agacement s'accentua lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui avait appelé via le réseau de cheminette. Il la salua brièvement avant de demander à Harry de venir.

« Hey, salut Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry, mettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Soit bref, ordonna Draco à Harry quand ce dernier les rejoignit dans le salon, avant de regagner la chambre. »

« Salut Harry, j'espère ne pas vous déranger, dit la femme lorsque le brun fut à sa hauteur. »

Elle continua, embarrassée, sans attendre de réponse : « Tu as pu parler à Draco de ma requête ? »

« Tu ne nous déranges jamais, Mione. Et oui, j'en ai informé Draco. Il est, hum, finalement d'accord. J'allais te prévenir… juste après, acheva-t-il pour lui.

- Ah c'est super ! s'enthousiasma la sorcière. Merci infiniment, je te revaudrai ce service. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je reviendrai demain matin, à 8 heures ça ira ?

- C'est parfait. Salue Ron de ma part.

- Bien entendu. Bonne soirée, Harry, souhaita Hermione avec une certaine malice dans la voix.

- À toi aussi » répliqua le brun.

Puis Harry s'est relevé et s'est précipité vers la pièce où l'attendait Draco. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai eu à ce moment comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Toute la nuit, j'ai attendu qu'Harry ressorte de la chambre, prenne le bout de tissu suspendu à mes côtés et disparaisse. Rien de tout cela n'arriva. Bien sûr, Harry est sorti de la chambre à deux reprises. Mais, c'était à chaque fois pour prendre quelque chose à la cuisine. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais être débarrassé des Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, mon humeur était au plus bas. Les deux sorciers étaient joyeux. _Harry _aussi. Il se permit même de chantonner quelques mélodies de Noël. Je n'ai pas pu dire grand chose car il chante bien, en vérité. Et, comme il me l'a fait remarquer :

« Je chante pour moi, je ne m'adresse absolument pas à toi. »

Je voulais lui répondre, mais je fus interrompu dans mon élan par l'arrivée soudaine de Hermione. Et surtout de ce qu'elle déposa à Harry qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Toute mon attention se reporta sur _la_ _chose. _J'entraperçus Draco quitter l'appartement par la porte principale. Je n'entendis pas ce que Hermione dit à Harry. Je ne vis pas cette dernière repartir.

Rien de tout cela ne me parvient, à présent. Seul m'importe ce que fait le balai-brosse sur quatre pattes, pour reprendre les termes de Draco, qu'ils osent nommer : un chat.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco n'était pas content, hier. Moi, je suis surtout inquiet. Et je constate que _Harry_ n'est pas à l'aise non plus. Ça craint ! Je l'entends murmurer :

« Ne fais plus un geste, sinon… »

Trop tard.

L'animal sauvage fonce droit sur moi. Le félin saute en l'air, toutes griffes dehors.

Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

À ma grande surprise et à mon plus grand soulagement, le chat m'effleure seulement. Il a sauté sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il est assis juste au-dessus de moi. Sa queue balaie de gauche à droite, me chatouillant par moments.

Je retrouve ma sérénité, quand soudain une fée vient se poser sur le haut de mon corps. Deux battements d'ailes plus tard, une patte de velours munie de griffes acérées s'abat sur moi. C'est douloureux. Surtout la seconde fois. Pour ne rien arranger et à ma grande horreur, une griffe reste accrochée tandis que la patte se retire en vain. Le chat me secoue alors pour se libérer. Je me sens glisser de mon crochet. Je vois la tête du chat, puis le sol se rapprocher et une chaleur m'envahir. La cheminée est allumée. Puis à nouveau la tête du chat, la petite fée qui vole au-dessus de sa tête, et _Harry_. Je me sens être levé en l'air quand brusquement, je chute pour atterrir sur quelque chose de chaud et moelleux. Je me laisse bercer par ces sensations nouvelles. N'entendant pas les cris affolés de Harry et _Harry _mêlés :

« Pattenrond ! Vilain chat ! »

« Je te tiens _Draco, _ne tombe pas, accroches-toi. »

Une main me détache de mon petit lit douillet, à mon plus grand agacement, et me suspend à ma place.

Le Gryffondor prend ensuite le chat dans ses bras en disant pour lui-même :

« Heureusement que Draco n'était pas là. »

Puis il s'en va.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

« Tu m'as sauvé… Hum, merci, _Harry_. » fais-je gêné, mais réellement reconnaissant qu'il fut là. Avec ma chance, j'aurais fini brûler vif. La petite fée volette jusqu'au sapin de Noël, retrouvant ses semblables et j'imagine une petite vengeance, jusqu'à ce que _Harry _me réponde tout aussi gêné:

« De rien, _Draco_. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, je demande sur le ton de la conversation : « Et sinon, que voulais-tu dire par : c'est _original _? »

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis l'incident avec le chat, mon compère me paraît bien moins ennuyeux qu'auparavant. Je le trouve même sympathique et son innocence est un régal. Comme par exemple, l'autre jour, nos deux propriétaires sont rentrés d'une fête et _Harry _m'a demandé perplexe :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent, cette fois ?

- Euh, je ne crois pas qu'ils se disputent » ai-je répondu.

« Bah pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent s'ils ne se disputent pas ? me questionna-t-il de plus en plus dubitatif.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont en train de se battre, non plus.

- Ça y ressemble pourtant : ils sont collés l'un à l'autre et Harry a pratiquement arraché la chemise de Draco, qui semblait pour le coup furax du peu de délicatesse. »

J'allais répliquer que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à ce genre de scène. L'an dernier déjà, j'avais été témoin de ce spectacle étrange. Mais la chaussette en laine continua à la limite de l'indignation : « Voilà que Draco a fait tomber Harry ! Heureusement que le canapé était là pour amortir la chute ! Ils sont l'un sur l'autre et regarde comme ils se tortillent pour savoir qui prendra le dessus ! »

J'ai préféré me taire. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de convaincre l'autre. Il était comme son propriétaire : naïf et têtu. Autant le laisser découvrir par lui-même la vérité.

Je reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait entre les deux humains, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les paroles de mon congénère :

« Vas-y Harry ! Ne te laisse pas faire !… »

« C'est ça, mords-le dans le cou ! Il n'avait pas à te tirer les cheveux !… »

« Oulah, il est fou Draco ou quoi ?! Il n'a pas le droit de le prendre par là !… »

« Mais, vire ta main de là ! Il te dit qu'il n'en peut plus ! … »

« Ah quand même, Draco s'écarte… »

« Pauvre Harry, il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos, voilà que Draco revient à la charge. Moi qui croyais que Draco voulait soigner Harry avec sa pommade. Il le torture, oui ! »

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher alors de répliquer : « Il m'a pourtant l'air tout à fait consentant. »

« Je… »

_Harry_ n'ajouta rien de plus. Je crois qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait en réalité. Si j'avais su que c'était le moyen pour le faire taire, plus de cinq minutes, j'aurais souhaité que les deux sorciers fassent ça dans le salon bien plus tôt.

Sauf qu'en vérité, j'aime bien quand _Harry_ me parle. Je suis déjà triste à l'idée de savoir que dans quelques jours, chacun de nous retournera dans son carton d'emballage, sans garantie de le revoir l'année prochaine. Ça me déprime.

OoOoOoOoO

L'heure de quitter ma place au-dessus de la cheminée est arrivée, bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Pourtant ce que les humains appellent Noël n'est pas encore passée. _Harry _est aussi surpris que moi lorsque Draco nous décroche, nous dépose dans un sac transparent et nous emmène avec lui dans la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà dans une grande pièce assez bruyante. Des drôles de machines occupent les lieux et sont en état de marche, créant pour certaines de la vapeur ou de la mousse, tandis que d'autres filent de la laine. Cet endroit m'est familier. Nous continuons d'avancer jusqu'à une autre salle, bien plus silencieuse. Une vingtaine de personnes sont assises devant de petites machines d'où sortent des aiguilles. Un peu plus loin encore, un homme à moustache accueille Draco en lui serrant la main. Ils discutent un peu, puis Draco tend le sac où nous nous trouvons. L'homme à la moustache jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, avant d'appeler une certaine Hélène. La femme arrive quelques instants plus tard et elle se voit confier la tâche de s'occuper de nous.

J'ai peur et _Harry _aussi. Draco est de plus en plus petit. J'ai juste le temps de voir qu'il tend une enveloppe à l'homme à la moustache, lui serre la main et jette un dernier regard vers nous.

« Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Je lui mens. Je tente de le rassurer. La vérité est que je pense que notre fin est venue. Je suis né ici, il est logique que je sois détruit ou recyclé ici. Ce qui me réconforte, c'est que je ne suis pas seul. Je me glisse plus près de _Harry. _

Notre parcours s'arrête alors que la femme s'installe devant sa machine, posant le sac juste à côté sur une petite table. Elle me sort du sac, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Adieu » à Harry, et m'allonge sur le plan de travail. Ses doigts me caressent pour me mettre bien à plat. Elle fouille dans un tiroir et en sort une aiguille, ainsi que des ciseaux. Elle se lève et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me prend ensuite dans sa main et je préfère fermer les yeux lorsque je sens une pointe en métal s'enfoncer doucement en moi…

OoOoOoOoO

« Garde bien les yeux fermés !

- On avait dit un seul cadeau pour cette année ! Là, ça en fait déjà trois ! s'exclame Harry faussement agacé.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Potter. Et puis, tu pourras toujours me rembourser en nature, si ça te gêne tant que cela. »

Un petit rire, un soupir appréciateur et un long baiser plus tard :

« Tu peux les ouvrir, c'est bon. »

Harry s'approche de nous, suivi de près par Draco qui guette sa réaction. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi nerveux. Draco fouille dans sa poche et pose un genou à terre.

Ah, oui, je vais bien. Je suis toujours entier. _Harry _aussi. Oups, pardon, je ne suis pas encore habitué à le dire en entier : _Harry Potter Malfoy. _

« Harry Potter Malfoy. » Bah, oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Harry répète le nouveau nom inscrit sur sa chaussette et lit le mien : « Draco Malfoy Potter » C'est la classe, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourne et c'est ému qu'il accepte la bague offerte par Draco.

Puis les deux hommes s'embrassent sans retenue.

En temps normal, j'aurais été agacé qu'ils fassent leur câlin devant nous… aussi près en plus !

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux hommes sont allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant la cheminée, sur une couverture qu'ils ont invoquée, j'aurais pu être d'autant plus choqué que Harry nous déloge de notre place pour nous enfiler à ses pieds, parce qu'il avait un peu froid.

Encore plus tard, j'aurais pu être complètement indigné qu'Harry et Draco remettent le couvert alors que nous étions toujours aux pieds de Harry.

Mais là, je m'en fiche. Je suis heureux car j'ai la certitude que je retrouverai _Harry_ – qui là est couché sur moi et se frotte doucement contre moi - l'année prochaine, et toutes celles à venir.

C'est vraiment un très joyeux Noël.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
|o| (+)  
|o| (- )  
|D| \H|  
(PM| (PM)

**FIN**


	3. Fenetre 3 la fontaine de la bonne fortun

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter, ainsi que les _Contes de Beedle le Barde (en italique dans le texte) _appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Minerva McGonagall

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **General

**NdSs** : Bonjour ! J'ai le plaisir de vous devoiler un texte avec des personnages que je n'avais jamais traité avant J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 3 : La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune – the play**

~ **Décembre 1942** ~

**Le casting **

Herbert Beery : Metteur en scène et professeur de botanique

Albus Dumbledore : Régisseur de plateau, chargé des effets spéciaux et professeur de Métamorphose

Silvanus Brûlopot : Chef machiniste et enseignant en soins aux créatures magiques

Horace Slughorn : Ingénieur son et lumière, et professeur de potions

Helena Jones : costumière et infirmière

Armando Dippet : Voix off du narrateur et Directeur de Poudlard

Galatea Têtenjoy : (Juste) Professeur(e) de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qui voudrait bien passer son avant-dernière année avant la retraite tranquillement, merci bien !

Walburga Black dans le rôle de Amata

Lucretia Black dans le rôle de Asha

Minerva McGonagall dans le rôle de Altheda

Ignatius Prewett dans le rôle de Sir Sanchance

OoOoOoO

**Les préparatifs matériels **

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Silvanus Brûlopot, l'enseignant en soins aux créatures magiques en débarquant en trombe dans la salle des professeurs.

Galatea Têtenjoy leva le nez de ses parchemins sur les contres-sorts qu'elle songeait faire pratiquer à ses élèves de cinquième année lors du prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour observer, perplexe, son collègue. Un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite, ainsi que par-dessus son épaule lui confirma qu'il s'adressait bien à elle. Malheureusement.

Par politesse, elle demanda :

« Quoi donc ?

- J'ai trouvé un ver parfait pour le spectacle !

- C'est fantastique ! » s'enthousiasma le professeur de botanique Herbert Beery qui entra juste au bon moment pour entendre l'annonce de Silvanus.

Il était suivi par Albus Dumbledore qui salua la vieille femme. Cette dernière profita de ce débarquement pour s'éclipser après un hochement de tête poli et un petit sourire vers le professeur de métamorphose. C'était le seul qu'elle appréciait vraiment et qu'elle trouvait à peu près normal, en près de cinquante ans de métier.

« Dumbledore, où en es-tu avec le décor ? questionna le professeur Beery en se servant une tasse de thé.

- J'ai trouvé une fontaine. Cependant, je travaille toujours sur la réalisation de la colline. Mais pas d'inquiétude, tout sera prêt à temps, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Bien, bien. Je l'espère. »

OoOoOoO

**Peu avant le lever du rideau… dans les coulisses…**

« Espèce de minable veracrasse ! » s'indigna Walburga Black au bord des larmes.

« Wal, je vais t'expliquer… » tenta calmement Lucretia Black en s'écartant d'Ignatius Prewett.

Leur position précédente était suffisamment explicite, il n'y avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient, pensa Walburga en reniflant pour atténuer ses sanglots.

« Toi, le troll, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » claqua cette dernière acerbe, avant de reporter son attention vers Ignatius, son - jusqu'à il y a encore une heure, malgré leur « séparation » suite à une dispute anodine - petit-ami.

Ce dernier apeuré, recula d'un pas, faisant grincer son armure, pour se placer juste derrière Lucretia.

« En place tout le monde, le spectacle commence dans cinq minutes » informa le professeur Beery en venant encourager une dernière fois les comédiens, peu soucieux de la tension palpable qui régnait en coulisses. Il mettait ça sur le compte du stress.

Aussi, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter, après avoir rassemblé la petite troupe autour de lui :

« Ca va être génial, nous avons suffisamment répété pour cela. On inspire un bon coup… Allez, vous aussi Miss Black !… Et on expire, pfffff. Bien. Bonne chance à vous ! »

Après leur cri d'encouragement, ils se dispersèrent pour prendre leur place respective.

OoOoOoO

**Action !**

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les trois coups annonçant le début du spectacle résonnèrent dans la salle. Le rideau se leva, laissant apparaître le somptueux décor confectionné sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore : Dans la nuit étoilée, on distinguait une colline verte flamboyante au- dessus de laquelle s'étendait un jardin composé de fleurs et d'arbustes colorés. Au milieu du jardin reposait une fontaine argentée d'où jaillissaient des jets d'eau. En bas de la colline, un mur barrait l'accès à cette dernière.

Une vingtaine de personnes entrèrent sur scène, alors que la voix d'un narrateur conta le début de l'histoire.

_« Une fois par an, au cours des heures qui séparaient le lever et le coucher du soleil, au jour le plus long de l'année, un malheureux et un seul se voyait accorder la chance de se frayer un difficile chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, de se baigner dans ses eaux et de recevoir à tout jamais la Bonne Fortune. » _

Dans la foule, on distinguait nettement un homme déguisé en chevalier dans son armure et trois jeunes femmes portant des robes de sorcières. Les quatre acteurs étaient éclairés par un spot extrêmement puissant, tandis que les autres se mouvaient dans l'ombre du plateau.

Les trois sorcières se rejoignirent et les premières répliques furent données :

« Je m'appelle Asha » commença Lucretia d'une voix désespérée en s'avançant d'un pas vers les spectateurs « Je suis atteinte d'une maladie qu'aucun guérisseur n'a su soulager. J'espère que la fontaine chassera mes symptômes et m'accordera une vie longue et prospère. »

Elle laissa la place à Minerva McGonagall qui portait une robe d'un bleu très pâle. Sa voix était légèrement tremblotante, mais elle devint plus sûre d'elle à mesure de ses répliques :

« Je suis Altheda. Ma maison, mon or et ma baguette m'ont été volés par un sorcier malfaisant. Je souhaite que la fontaine mette un terme à mon désarroi et à ma pauvreté. »

Minerva se recula pour laisser place à Walburga. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, ses yeux colériques étaient ancrés sur Asha. Elle gronda :

« Mon nom est Amata. »

Un petit silence s'installa, sa respiration était bruyante et c'est les yeux en larmes qu'elle continua :

« J'ai été abandonnée par l'homme que j'aime. »

Elle tourna brièvement son regard sur Sir Sanchance avant de reporter son attention sur Asha :

« Jamais mon cœur ne pourra en guérir. »

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Toute la salle était attendrie. Observant la scène depuis les coulisses, le professeur Beery porta ses deux mains enlacées, près de sa bouche, ému par l'émotion transmise par sa jeune élève. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien joué son rôle. Il était si fier !

Walburga, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, dit sa dernière réplique avec fureur :

« J'espère que la fontaine apaisera mon chagrin. »

Un rayon de lumière éclaira le mur, tandis qu'une plante grimpante apparut sur scène. Asha s'en saisit. Altheda lui donna la main droite et la gauche à Amata. Le chevalier Sanchance voulut s'agripper à la robe de Amata, mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment en lui criant :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Le professeur Beery fronça les sourcils. Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses répliques ! Il ne put s'interroger plus car tout à coup, une sorte de gros serpent qui était resté jusqu'à présent tranquillement sans bouger derrière le mur, côté colline, s'embrasa et explosa dans une pluie de flammèches et de poussière. _Ça non plus, ce n'était pas dans le scénario. Oh, oh. _

Le public, inconscient du danger et croyant que cela faisait partie de la mise en scène, s'acclama dans un « Oh » émerveillé et applaudit pour les effets spéciaux.

Cela dit, la situation dégénéra rapidement et la panique s'empara des spectateurs quand ils comprirent que le décor tombant doucement en lambeaux, le début d'incendie provoqué par les œufs enflammés que pondait le « ver » ("Un Serpencendre !" cria Galatea Têtenjoy) ou encore le règlement de comptes entre deux des actrices ne faisaient pas partie du spectacle.

Rapidement une épaisse fumée se répandit dans la Grande Salle et l'incendie s'intensifia. Les spectateurs furent évacués dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Tandis que Dumbledore, aidé par le Directeur, lançait des sorts pour éteindre le feu, le professeur Beery tentait de raisonner les deux élèves vedettes, restées seules sur la scène, de se mettre à l'abri.

« Vous étiez séparés !

- Disputés ! rectifia « Amata » On s'était disputés. Il n'y a même pas une heure ! Il ne perd pas de temps le troll.

- Tu vas voir de quoi est capable le _troll_, espèce de sale p…

- Mesdemoiselles Black, inutile de céder à la panique, veuillez vous calmer et me suivre… »

Malheureusement pour ce cher professeur Beery, un sort le toucha en pleine tête.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de mettre fin au duel entre « Asha » et « Amata » qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête minuscule de leur professeur. Ce dernier leur criait après d'une voix exagérément aiguë qui déclencha une nouvelle vague à leur hilarité.

Les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent cependant très vite quand Armando Dippet se posta à leurs côtés, suivi de près par Dumbledore. En guise de châtiment, les deux élèves durent accompagner leur professeur à l'infirmerie, et elles seraient toutes les deux collées pour le mois à venir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**~ Décembre 2012 ~ **

Minerva McGonagall releva la tête de la pensine et laissa les larmes couler sur son sourire. Soixante-dix ans avait passé depuis la première (et seule !) représentation théâtrale qui avait tourné à la catastrophe. Armando Dippet avait interdit tout autre spectacle de Noël et personne n'avait levé cette interdiction.

Cette période de sa vie était celle qu'elle préférait. Elle marquait ses jeunes années d'insouciance – Moins d'un an plus tard, Riddle ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets et la suite, elle préférait la laisser au fond d'une fiole à souvenirs. -

Elle contempla le costume d'Altheda suspendu à un cintre accroché sur la porte de son armoire. Son costume. Elle se souvenait de la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait reçu le rôle. Et du trac en montant sur les planches. Elle n'avait pu dire que sa première réplique avant que le spectacle ne dégénère, mais comme elle avait pu adorer cette expérience !

Minerva ne se rappelait plus avoir gardé son costume toutes ces années dans sa garde-robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dessus, en cherchant une tenue adéquate pour le bal de Noël. Effleurant les broderies de sa main ridée, elle décida de convoquer les professeurs à la rentrée de janvier pour leur soumettre l'idée de reprendre les activités théâtrales.

Il était temps. Après tout, l'école avait été reconstruite, une nouvelle génération d'élèves avait fait son apparition en septembre et elle était convaincue que certains élèves de cinquième année, comme Teddy Lupin ou Victoire Weasley seraient parfaits dans les premiers rôles. En somme, tout était bien.

**FIN **


	4. Fenetre 4 Christmas pudding

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple : **Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating : K**

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Suggestion musicale :**_ « The Christmas song » _

**NdSs : Je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui ont pris l'initiative de lire les histoires de ce projet et ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragements. Je vous souhaite à tous une b****onne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre ****4 :**** Christmas Pudding**

« Ce n'est qu'à partir des années 1830 que cette boule de farine, de fruits, de graisse de rognon, de sucre et d'épices, rehaussée de houx, prit son apparence définitive, de plus en plus associée à Noël. Elisa Acton fut la première à le citer comme **Christmas Pudding** dans son livre de cuisine. »

Hermione Granger agita ledit livre de cuisine devant le nez de l'elfe de maison qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, avant de déclarer, incertain :

« Dobby trouve vos propos très intéressants Miss Granger, mais Dobby ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi vous lui racontez cela à trois heures de la nuit, en pyjama. »

« Excuse-moi Dobby, je me suis laissée emporter par le sujet. Je suis là parce que je voudrais accéder aux cuisines. C'est pour une surprise. »

En entendant le mot surprise, les yeux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent de curiosité. Il promit à la jeune adolescente de lui fournir toute l'aide nécessaire, si elle le mettait dans la confidence. Ce qu'elle accepta de faire aussitôt. Elle lui raconta son plan pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'aux cuisines du château.

« Dobby est sûr que cela fera très plaisir à Monsieur Ron Weasley. Dobby fera tout pour vous aider.

- C'est très gentil à toi Dobby. »

**Ooo Un mois plus tard ooO**

« Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël, Ron. »

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent leur dernier cadeau, avec timidité. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de s'offrir un présent, en compagnie de leurs amis. Mais là, ils étaient seuls. Ils avaient réquisitionné la salle sur demande pour plus d'intimité. En entrant dans la salle, ils furent surpris de ne trouver qu'une table, joliment décorée de manière romantique, et deux chaises.

« Toi d'abord, annonça Ron, brisant le silence.

- Ah non, tu l'ouvres en premier.

- Pas question, je l'ai dit en premier.

- On les montre en même temps ? suggéra finalement Hermione.

- Okay ! » abdiqua Ron.

Ils prirent tous deux leur baguette et lancèrent un sort pour ouvrir le paquet qu'ils avaient chacun devant soi.

Ils regardèrent hébétés puis amusés le contenu de la boîte. Ils se répondirent d'un sourire attendri, puis d'un baiser.

Deux petites fourchettes apparurent comme par enchantement.

Ron s'en saisit d'une et se découpa une part de Christmas pudding concocté par Hermione. Cette dernière fit la même chose, regardant avec toujours autant d'émerveillement celui cuisiné par Ron. Elle avait du mal à le croire, et se demandait s'il avait eu recours à l'aide de Dobby ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Ca expliquait le commentaire ambigu qu'avait fait Harry lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de cette surprise.

« Hm, Hermione, c'est délicieux ! » s'exclama Ron, la sortant de ses pensées. Il était sincère. Elle en était convaincue, par le ton employé par son petit-ami. Rassurée et ravie, elle goûta le gâteau que Ron avait confectionné et elle le complimenta à son tour. Ron se racla la gorge et dit :

« Hermione… »

« Oui, tu as déjà dit qu'il était délicieux. Ca, c'est parce que j'ai mis un ingrédient spécial : tu ne devineras jamais…

- Cacahouète… fit la voix de Ron dans un soupir faible.

- Oui, comment… » Elle se tut car Ron qui avait porté sa main à la gorge, s'effondra de sa chaise.

Hermione poussa un cri terrifié.

**Ooo Un an plus tard ooO**

Il était tard. Hermione posa le Christmas pudding sur la table de la cuisine du Terrier, à côté de celui confectionné par Ron. Elle lui coupa une part en disant, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les occupants de la maison :

« Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de cacahouètes, cette fois-ci !

- J'espère bien ! » fit Ron d'un air choqué en repensant à la mésaventure de l'année passée.

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser brièvement et de se souhaiter « Bon appétit »

Ils dégustèrent en silence leur dessert. Ron semblait tracassé d'un coup. Quelque chose le préoccupait, remarqua Hermione. Il émiettait sa part, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda-t-elle, prenant une autre bouchée.

- Si, il est parfait » répondit-il fixant avec expectative son geste, retenant son souffle.

Son attitude la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle s'essuya le coin de la bouche et avala sa bouchée, prête à parler. Quand soudain, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle avait avalé de travers. Quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge.

« Oh merde… dit Ron comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle avait du mal à respirer à cause d'un truc coincé dans sa gorge, voilà ce qui se passait.

« Hôpital… vite… » articula-t-elle avec peine.

Ron sembla enfin retrouver ses facultés motrices et il la conduisit d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, maudissant Harry et ses idées à la noix.

**Ooo Trois ans plus tard ooO**

Ron posa le Christmas pudding sur la table qu'il venait d'acheter et d'installer dans ce qui serait leur future salle à manger. Il était suivi de près par Hermione qui fit de même avec celui qu'elle tenait en main. La pierre précieuse de sa bague étincelait avec le feu de la cheminée. Ron l'embrassa, puis il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le ventre rebondi de sa femme, enceinte de leur premier enfant. Une petite fille.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé (Ils n'avaient pas encore de chaises) et dégustèrent leur dessert, piquant une bouchée de temps en temps dans l'assiette de l'autre. Hermione reposa son assiette vide, et regarda attendrie son mari qui finissait la sienne. Quand soudain, elle poussa un petit cri surpris. Elle toucha son ventre. Ron paniqua aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Tu vas accoucher ? »

Il se leva, sans attendre de réponses, et enfilant maladroitement ses chaussures, il dit :

« Attends, elle n'a que … -il compta sur ses doigts - octobre, novembre, décembre…six mois ! C'est trop tôt ! Et si c'est à cause du pudding ? Merde, j'ai empoissonné notre fille ! Chérie ! Hermione, réponds-moi ! »

Seul un rire lui répondit. Ron était de plus en plus paniqué. Calmée, Hermione le rassura en l'intimant de s'asseoir à ses côtés :

« Calme toi. Je vais bien et Rose aussi. » Ron soupira, rassuré. « Tiens, mets ta main-là » expliqua Hermione, en soulevant son pull pour montrer son ventre.

Ron posa une main dessus et attendit sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le petit coup donné par sa fille. Elle en donna encore trois autres. Puis plus rien. Ce qui attrista un peu Ron. Il eut alors une révélation. Un éclair de géni !

« Ca arrive Rose, un instant ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir embrassé le ventre d'Hermione, qui le regarda perplexe… jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclatât de rire en le voyant revenir, une énorme part de Christmas pudding dans l'assiette qu'il tenait en main.

**FIN**


	5. Fenetre 5 Tradition

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple** : Lily Evans/Severus Snape - Se passe pendant leur 5ème année à Poudlard.

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **General... avec un soupçon de mélancolie/drama

**Suggestion musicale : **_« Christmas lights » _de Coldplay

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Le texte qui suit est assez court et il se finit un peu abruptement. Je préfère vous prévenir ici, afin de taire toute réclamation quant au pourquoi je me suis arrêtée d'écrire là... Tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi que je vois les choses entre ces deux personnages, comme un goût d'inachevé. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 5 : Tradition **

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE ! Argh ! »

Lily Evans claqua la porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express et vint s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle croisa les bras et regarda, énervée, par la fenêtre. Assis en face d'elle, Severus qui lisait un article de la revue _Potions Weekly_, jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son amie, mais ne dit rien. Il savait parfaitement qui était à l'origine de la colère de la jeune femme, pas besoin de demander. Il savait aussi que Lily lui confierait ce que ce crétin arrogant de Potter avait fait pour la mettre dans cet état dans exactement cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… :

« Non mais tu aurais dû le voir, avec son sourire arrogant et satisfait ! »

Severus réprima son propre sourire et écouta son amie : « Il préparait son coup depuis longtemps, je parie ! Je me sens si humiliée. »

Severus reposa son magazine et demanda, intrigué et légèrement anxieux (Lily avait terminé d'une petite voix d'où il avait pu distinguer un soupçon de honte.) : « Tu veux que je lui glisse une petite concoction de mon cru dans son jus de citrouille quand on arrivera ? »

Cela aurait dû faire sourire Lily. Ça fonctionnait d'habitude. Mais là, elle était visiblement trop bouleversée pour sourire. Et ça, c'était inquiétant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Severus ne cacha pas son inquiétude en posant la question.

Lily lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de détourner son regard vers le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Elle rougissait. Vraiment inquiétant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa car le train s'immobilisa.

À leur sortie du train, Lily faussa compagnie à Severus pour éviter ses questions, prétextant son devoir de préfète à accomplir.

Il fallut presque deux heures avant que Severus découvre ce qui s'était passé dans le Poudlard Express entre Lily et James.

Moment correspondant à l'entrée de James, Sirius et Peter dans la Grande Salle. Severus nota l'absence de Remus, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. (Il savait que la pleine Lune était dans deux jours) De toute façon, il était focalisé par ce que portait James. Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Sur la tête du Gryffondor étaient fixées des cornes d'élan au bout desquelles était suspendue une branche de gui.

Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Severus. Il continua de détailler la tenue de James, notamment sa robe de sorcier. Severus distingua d'étranges motifs qui couvraient le tissu. Il délaissa son repas et se dirigea vers la sortie, passant à côté de James et sa bande qu'il croisa en chemin. Il constata alors que les motifs étaient en réalité des visages de filles. Et pas n'importe lesquelles : il reconnut, entre autres, Mary McDonald, Hestia Jones, Evelyne Bradington ou encore Lily Evans.

« Jaloux _Snivelus ?_ »

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil. Severus avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

« Severus, non. »

La voix de Lily était douce au creux de l'oreille du Serpentard. Sa main était ferme sur son poignet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Severus resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette pointée sous le menton de James. Sa respiration était bruyante. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de reculer et d'abaisser son arme. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour contenir la larme qui menaçait de couler au coin de son œil. Il se détourna finalement et partit à grands pas.

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant Lily crier son prénom.

_Comment était leur premier baiser ? _

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant la remarque méchante de James.

_Involontaire. _

_Irrationnel._

_Fort._

___À_ couper le souffle. 

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant un bruit de gifle.

_Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'il se l'imaginait... que Severus s'était imaginé honorer cette tradition avec elle, une bonne centaine de fois. _

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant Lily crier son prénom.

**FIN**


	6. Fenetre 6 La course aux jouets

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

Les cadeaux magiques (en _**gras italique **_dans le texte) sont le fruit de l'imagination débordante de **Rickiss** ! Je la remercie de m'autoriser à m'en servir pour ce texte. (Un gros bisou à toi, mon p'tit Ange de la prose ! ^^)

**Couples** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy **(Warning** : ceci n'est PAS un slash ! – Incroyable, je sais ! - ) et un arrière fond de Scorpius Malfoy /Albus Severus Potter (je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez pour ces deux-là. :-) )

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Adventure/Humor – Post Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale :** _« Santa Claus is coming to town »_

**NdSs** : Bonjour ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir (enfin!) vous dévoiler ce texte ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous fera passer un aussi agréable moment que j'ai eu pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^.^

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 6 : La course aux jouets **

_**« Avec sa palette auto-nettoyante et ses pinceaux en poils de centaure, vous bénéficierez en plus, d'un pack de cinq couleurs rares et magiques : Gris Pleine lune, Doré Éclat de licorne, Rouge Sang de Lycanthrope, Rose Baiser de Vélane, Vert Écaille de Basilic.** Laissez-vous tenter ! **Un lot de toiles enchantées où tous vos dessins s'animeront** vous est offert pour seulement vingt-cinq gallions supplémentaires ! Soit une économie de douze gallions et vingt mornilles. Il n'y en aura pas pour tout le m…» _

_« …présente en exclusivité : * musique : « Little Magical Petshops » * Découvre Le salon de toilettage et ces trois **Little Magical Petshops ! La maman Licorne et son bébé trop mignon avec ses deux cornes de rechange parfum citrouille et citron-prune dirigeable. Ainsi que le Chaton Noiraud et son jouet Rat Tatouille qui couine.** Le salon de toilettage, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour t'occuper de tes… » _

_« Une armoire magique à paillettes. * musique : « Choisis les stickers… » * Installe Mélusine * musique : « puis les paillettes, ah aha ah » * Elles se collent sur les stickers et font briller Mélusine ! * musique : « **Mélusine prof de potions**, houhouhou » * Créer ton nouveau style fashion avec l'armoire paillettes magiques… » _

« Numéro 312 ! »

Draco rangea sa baguette, avala une dernière gorgée de sa flasque pour se rafraîchir et réajusta sa tenue, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir, son ticket portant le numéro 322 froissé dans la main. Il éprouverait des remords à avoir enfermé la personne avec le bon ticket dans les toilettes, plus tard. De toute façon, question éthique, il avait franchi la limite autorisée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était vraiment plus à cela près aujourd'hui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda une jeune vendeuse qui ne daigna même pas lever le regard vers Draco. Elle était occupée à remplir un formulaire.

Draco aurait voulu lui répondre : « Une potion anti-maux de tête, pour commencer, ça serait utile » car ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il faisait la queue et s'il entendait encore une seule fois la pub de Mélusine prof de potions, il était prêt à faire exploser le haut-parleur à sa gauche. Mais il se ravisa. Se raclant la gorge, il afficha un sourire et répondit :

« Je viens récupérer une commande. »

« À quel nom ? »

Draco se rapprocha du comptoir, constatant alors que le formulaire était en réalité un questionnaire intitulé « _A qui ressemble votre prince charmant ? » _Il se retint de tout commentaire, et chuchota son nom : « Harry Potter » pour éviter…

« Oh bah par Merlin ! » Éviter ça, justement. La jeune sorcière le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se reprendre et de pratiquement crier : « Monsieur Potter ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec cette casquette et vos lunettes noires ! »

« Oui, oui, oui, pourriez-vous parler moins fort, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais éviter l'attention. »

« Marisa ! » hurla la vendeuse, ignorant les dernières paroles de Draco, à l'intention d'une collègue située un peu plus loin, qui peaufinait un emballage cadeau.

« Marisa, viens-vite ! »

Draco avait définitivement besoin d'une potion anti-maux de tête.

« Juste un seul autographe, d'accord » concéda-t-il après cinq longues minutes où les deux femmes racontèrent combien elles l'admiraient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et blablabla. Dire que Potter devait supporter ça constamment. Comment faisait-il ?

« Et une photo, aussi ? » supplia Marisa, battant des cils dans ce qui se voulait être une tentative de charme. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir, offrant une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. Hm, il comprenait mieux. Ça avait des bons côtés, finalement.

« D'accord, mais pourrais-je avoir ma commande d'abord ?

- Oh, bien sûr ! Vous avez le bon de commande ?

- Euh… j'ai dû l'oublier chez moi » mentit Draco avec un sourire piteux, espérant récolter la sympathie de la vendeuse. « C'est grave ? » tenta-t-il en enlevant sa casquette et ses lunettes pour un meilleur effet.

« Bin, c'est-à-dire, le règlement… » Elle s'arrêta et laissa échapper un petit gloussement lorsqu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec insistance.

« Enfin, Val ! » réprimanda Marisa en lui donnant un petit coup de coude « On peut bien faire une exception ! C'est Harry Potter ! », avant d'ajouter à l'intention de son client : « Je vous apporte votre commande dans un instant, Monsieur Potter. »

Draco la remercia, non sans laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il acquiesça vaguement à ce que lui racontait Val. Il admirait son reflet dans le miroir ovale situé au plafond à sa gauche. Il avait du mal à se persuader que c'était bien lui dans ce corps. Le corps de Harry Potter. Ça avait été quasiment mission impossible de se procurer un cheveu de Potter pour concocter du polynectar.

Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités, vous demandez-vous ?

**Flash-back : Deux ans plus tôt…**

« Bienvenu chez Hamleys ! Ho ho ho ! »

Deux hommes, d'une vingtaine d'années chacun, déguisés en lutin du Père Noël et une femme plus âgée arborant un nez rouge clignotant et des bois d'élan, lancèrent une pluie de confettis en forme de flocons de neige, au plus grand désarroi de l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte du grand magasin de jouets moldus. Époussetant ses manches, il déclina _poliment_ l'offre de porter un bonnet de Père Noël, mais accepta - ou plutôt il fut forcé d'accepter tant la jeune femme insistait- la canne en sucre d'orge offerte. Il la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, où se trouvait sa baguette de sorcier.

Que faisait Draco Malfoy dans ce magasin de Moldus ?

Lui-même se posait la question.

Question que formula l'homme qu'il croisa dix minutes plus tard au quatrième étage du magasin.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ?

- La politesse, Potter, veut qu'on demande d'abord comment se porte la personne que l'on aborde. »

Harry Potter se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, devant tant de convenances. Il demanda néanmoins :

« Comment vas-tu Malfoy ?

- Ta sollicitude n'est pas réelle » fit Draco d'un ton navré en secouant la tête.

Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Harry, et cette fois-ci, il ne se gêna pas pour le montrer. Il se détourna, repartant dans une autre direction.

« Je plaisantais, Potter ! Attends. »

Draco le rejoignit rapidement. Harry s'était arrêté devant une étagère, contemplant ce qui y était exposé.

« Je cherche un jouet pour mon fils » l'informa Draco.

Devant le peu de réactivité de la part de Potter, face à cette indication, Draco continua :

« Il y a quelques mois, Pansy et Blaise l'ont emmené au cinéma voir la rediffusion d'un film de guerrier Moldu qui se passe « Il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine », dixit mon fils. Depuis, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : devenir un chevalier Géraille…

- Jedi, corrigea Harry, amusé en reconnaissant la référence moldue.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, Potter, ne m'interromps plus, s'il te plaît. J'ai donc cru qu'il voulait un cheval. Pour être chevalier. Tu comprends ? Bref. Il a eu dix ans, le mois dernier. Alors je lui en ai offert un ! Mais, apparemment, je me suis trompé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait… »

Malfoy sortit un bout de papier et lut : « un Faucon Millenium et un sabrolaser. **(1)** » Il expliqua ensuite : « Blaise m'a donné cette adresse, mais je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Potter ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça peut ressembler.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Je ne voulais pas le formuler à voix haute, mais oui, ça serait sympa de ta part. »

Harry rigola doucement, incrédule, et secouant légèrement la tête, il annonça :

« Allez, viens, suis-moi. »

Il conduisit Draco jusqu'au rayon spécialement consacré aux goodies de la saga _Star Wars. _Il le laissa aux soins d'un vendeur qui serait plus à même de lui fournir les articles recherchés.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Monsieur ? »

Draco lui tendit sa liste, alors que Harry l'informa :

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Malfoy, mais tu m'excuseras, je dois partir. »

Draco le remercia d'une poignée de main, avant de le voir s'éloigner. Draco remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'Harry portait dans sa main gauche un grand sac en plastique avec l'enseigne du magasin dessus.

Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas car le vendeur revint alors au comptoir avec l'un des articles de la liste : le sabrolaser. Malheureusement, expliqua-t-il à Draco, le vaisseau n'était plus disponible. Le dernier exemplaire venait d'être vendu un peu plus tôt à son ami.

« Pardon ? demanda Draco sans comprendre. Quel ami ?

- Votre ami, celui avec qui vous discutiez… »

Draco se retourna et vit Potter au loin lui faire un petit signe de la main avec un grand sourire… moqueur, avant de disparaître… par l'escalator. Merlin soit béni les Moldus, trop nombreux pour permettre de transplaner sans risque !

« Vous me le mettez de côté, s'il vous plait, au nom de Malfoy. Je reviens tout de suite… »

Draco n'entendit pas la réponse du vendeur. Il courut à travers la boutique de jouets pour tenter de rattraper Potter. Malheureusement, il perdit sa trace lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée du magasin. Potter avait transplané.

**Fin du flash-back**

Scorpius n'avait rien laisser paraître de sa déception à ne pas recevoir son vaisseau _Faucon Millenium_. Faut dire, pour compenser, Draco avait acheté un second sabrolaser et son fils lui avoua l'année suivante qu'il préférait jouer tous les deux, que seul. Chaque fois que Scorpius revenait de Poudlard, ils s'amusaient à refaire des combats ensemble. C'était un cadeau bien plus précieux.

Alors ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas tous les jouets qu'il désirait. En plus, l'un de ses amis de l'école, en possédait un chez lui et quand Scorpius lui avait fait part de sa passion commune et de son admiration pour l'objet, Al n'avait pas hésité à emmener le vaisseau à Poudlard, la rentrée d'après cette révélation. Albus Severus Potter.

Draco avait serré la mâchoire en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait rassuré son fils, il n'avait absolument rien contre le môme de Harry Potter ! C'était juste une vieille histoire entre Harry Potter et lui.

Scorpius avait froncé les sourcils d'une manière qu'il savait être similaire à la sienne. Pour prouver que son fils ne devait pas se faire de soucis, il proposa d'inviter les Potter à déjeuner à la maison. Histoire de faire la paix avec son ancien camarade (si vraiment il le fallait)

Ses intentions étaient tout à fait louables ! Au début, du moins. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de se venger avant de faire la paix avec Potter. C'était puéril, il en convenait, mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, de toute façon. Il avait pris des risques pour récolter un cheveu de la tignasse (plus disciplinée avec l'âge) de son ancien rival quand ce dernier était venu au Manoir pour un déjeuner. C'est à ce même genre d'occasion qu'il apprit, deux mois plus tard lors d'un dîner chez les Potter, qu'Harry devait récupérer le cadeau de Noël pour Al à cette adresse. Ça aurait été du gâchis de jeter tout cela aux oubliettes, après tant d'effort ! Non ?

Bref.

Draco pianota impatiemment avec sa main le rebord du comptoir. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit des spasmes dans ses doigts. Zut, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre son vrai visage. Il cacha ses mains dans les poches, après avoir revêtu sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, en espérant que cela camoufle suffisamment sa tête.

Heureusement, Marisa revint une dizaine de secondes plus tard avec, non pas un, mais deux paquets. Malfoy se laissa prendre en photo avec les deux femmes, réussissant à négocier le fait de garder son accoutrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il refusa l'emballage cadeau (_« Oui, oui, il en était sûr ! » avait-il déclaré un peu abruptement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, il sentait la transformation imminente, il n'avait plus le moindre temps à perdre) _et fit demi-tour, les deux paquets en main.

Une fois hors du magasin, il se précipita vers un coin de rue isolé, le temps que les effets de la potion se dissipent. Il sentit son corps se redresser de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux s'allongèrent également et reprirent leur teinte normale. Son visage se déforma avant de reprendre ses traits caractéristiques. Il attendit quelques secondes après que ses mains aient à nouveau leur allure familière pour sortir de sa cachette.

Il fit disparaître la casquette ainsi que les lunettes, il lança un sort de rétrécissement sur les deux cadeaux pour les mettre dans sa poche, puis s'avança dans la rue commerçante d'un pas assuré.

En trente-huit ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses plans fonctionnait sans la moindre anicroche.

Il aurait dû être fier de lui. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il cette sensation amère de honte ?

**Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

Arrivé au Manoir, il fut accueilli par Astoria. Elle l'informa que leur fils était dans sa chambre.

« Il n'est pas seul » lui confia-t-elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. « Son père l'a déposé ici car il avait une course à faire, seul. Le manoir est sur son chemin, au cas où ta question était : « Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas confié aux Weasley ? » Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, je pense. Il m'a dit qu'il allait chez MagicToyLand, tu ne l'as pas croisé par hasard ? »

« Non. » (_Et heureusement, pensa Draco) _

Astoria prit une tasse de thé tendue par leur elfe de maison. Ce dernier posa une petite coupelle avec des biscuits sur un plateau, à côté de deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

« Salazar, dépose le goûter des enfants dans la véranda, et préviens-les que j'arrive.

- Non attends Salazar. Je vais les prévenir moi-même, indiqua-t-il à l'elfe qui disparut dans un « pop » plateau en main. »

Se tournant vers sa femme, Draco lui proposa de prendre le relais pour surveiller leur fils et son invité. Elle le remercia d'un baiser rapide avant de s'en aller vaquer à ses occupations.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco toqua à la porte de la chambre de son fils : « Scorpius, c'est moi » prévint-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy » salua le fils cadet de Potter, en levant le nez de l'échiquier magique.

« Bonjour Père »

Draco embrassa son fils sur le front. Après quelques minutes à les observer jouer leur partie d'échecs, il leur indiqua pourquoi il restait là :

« Le goûter est prêt. »

Cette information value pour réponse des « Ouais ! » enthousiastes. Les deux jeunes garçons se levèrent en même temps et s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, lorsque Albus sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour, sous le regard interrogateur des deux Malfoy. Il ordonna à une pièce de l'échiquier de se déplacer. La reine noire se leva de sa chaise et frappa le roi blanc avec.

« Echec et mat » annonça-t-il à Scorpius qui, pour le coup, fit la moue, avant de sourire à nouveau tout en haussant les épaules quand Albus fut à nouveau à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque les tasses furent vidées et les estomacs bien remplis, Scorpius et Albus Severus partirent jouer dehors. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le soleil avait même décidé de montrer quelques rayons chaleureux.

Draco était seul sur la terrasse. Les baies vitrées donnaient une vue parfaite sur l'immense jardin.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Harry Potter se tenait à ses côtés. Ce n'est que lorsque son elfe de maison déposa un plateau avec deux verres de whisky, une bouteille et une assiette remplie de gâteaux apéritifs, qu'il intima à Potter de prendre place.

Avisant du coin de l'œil son ancien camarade, il prit son verre et déclara :

« On ne va pas se battre Potter, range ta baguette. »

Il vida d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

« Et assieds-toi » ordonna-t-il en se resservant un verre.

Potter mit bien trois minutes avant de se décider à lui obéir. Sans oser le regarder, Malfoy s'excusa alors, même s'il n'espérait nullement récolter le pardon du Gryffondor aussi facilement, voire pas du tout. Il avait agi stupidement, mais, ça, ça ne changeait pas de ses vieilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter resta silencieux, au plus grand agacement de Draco.

Ce dernier redonna ensuite à Potter les deux paquets qu'il avait re-rétréci, après les avoir ouverts.

Le premier contenait _**un T-shirt à l'effigie des Bizzar Little Sisters. **_Sans aucun doute pour Albus Severus. Scorpius écoutait souvent ce groupe et à de nombreuses occasions, il avait exprimé son désir d'assister à l'un de leurs concerts. Draco avait acheté deux places de concert qu'il comptait lui offrir pour Noël, justement.

Quand Draco avait ouvert le second paquet, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un présent destiné, d'après la petite carte qui y été attachée, à lui.

Il avait vaguement mentionné lors du premier repas avec Potter qu'enfant, il avait lu et possédait toute la série d'une bande-dessinée. Malheureusement, suite à la guerre, le Manoir avait été pillé et il lui avait fallu du temps pour tous les retrouver. Tous, sauf un numéro qui manquait à sa collection.

Potter avait vu les choses en grand. Non seulement il lui avait retrouvé le bon numéro, mais il s'agissait d'une édition originale (et rare, il n'en existait qu'une dizaine d'exemplaires dans le monde !)du tout premier numéro de la _**BD "Carabosse, la p'tite sorcière maligne et ses amis Citrouille le lutin et Pépin le crapaud**_" qu'il avait fait mettre sous cadre.

« N'espère pas de cadeau de ma part en retour ! »

Bien entendu.

« Et ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'apprécier. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque du blond. Il leva son verre et ils trinquèrent à l'amitié de leurs fils, à défaut de la leur.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs enfants qui jouaient plus loin dans le jardin. Des flocons de neige recommencèrent à tomber. Scorpius et Albus Severus s'amusaient à se lancer des boules l'un sur l'autre. Les rires des deux garçons rompirent la quiétude des lieux et provoquèrent chez les deux anciens ennemis la même pensée : la chance de cette innocence et insouciance qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes connues que trop brièvement.

Et surtout : La paix, enfin.

**FIN**

Disclaimer bis : (1) Propriété de LucasFilm Ldt


	7. Fenetre 7 Lettre 1 Pere Noel

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **Humor – Se passe pendant la 1ère année à Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale : **_« Petit papa Noël »_

**NdSs : Bonjour. Voici le premier "drabble" d'une série qui en comporte 5. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 7 : Lettre au Père Noël numéro 1 **

**Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre**

**Le 7 décembre 1991**

_Cher Monsieur le Père Noël,_

_Je suis dans la plus grande détresse. Mon amour-propre a été bafoué de la plus humiliante des façons. Vous devez m'aider à réparer ce préjudice. Que je vous explique…_

_Il y a ce garçon de mon âge, à l'école, qui s'appelle Harry Potter. Vous devez avoir entendu parler de lui. Il est très célèbre. (Même si lui-même l'ignorait depuis peu) C'est un Gryffondor, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés (Pour la bonne cause, offrez-lui un peigne !), une balafre en forme d'éclair sur le front, des yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes hideuses… Vous voyez sûrement mieux de qui je veux parler. Au cas où, je vous ai glissé une photo de lui dans l'enveloppe._

_Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne veux pas un Harry Potter sous mon sapin. Haha, la bonne blague. Non, ce que je voudrais, c'est son amitié. Il me l'a refusée une fois, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez lui faire reconsidérer son avis. _

_Comment ? _

_Ça, je ne sais pas, c'est vous l'expert en miracle. Peut-être que s'il voit que j'ai reçu tous les jouets de ma liste (ci-jointe) de cette année, voudra-t-il s'amuser avec moi plutôt qu'avec son ami miséreux ? Je vous laisse libre de prendre la bonne décision._

_Merci,_

_Votre dévoué Draco Malfoy_

**A suivre…**


	8. Fenetre 8 Let it snow !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : K+

**Genre : **Romance

**Suggestion musicale :** _« Let it snow !» _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit OS sur mes deux chouchous ^.^ alors : Bonne lecture ! Moi, je vais déguster un bon petit chocolat chaud tout en admirant la neige qui tombe *.* et attendre les éventuelles commentaires sur le texte... **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 8 : Let it snow **

Draco regardait le ciel. Malgré son agacement évident face à la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, faiblement. Il devait admettre que Potter était téméraire. Une qualité qu'il lui enviait et admirait, dans une moindre mesure.

Draco regardait le ciel. Potter volait sur son balai en faisant des arabesques et lançant à plusieurs reprises un sort en direction des gros nuages gris, formés quelques minutes auparavant, qui assombrissaient le ciel. Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'air devenait plus frais. Quelques élèves se trouvaient à sa hauteur et regardaient le même spectacle, murmurant entre eux que Harry Potter se battait peut-être avec des détraqueurs ou bien qu'il était devenu fou ou alors qu'il avait une motivation qu'ils ignoraient. La neige tombait à gros flocons à présent. Draco avait froid. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne serait allé se chercher un pull pour enfiler par-dessus son t-shirt. Quelques élèves s'abritèrent à l'intérieur du château, à cause du froid soudain. Eux aussi, ils n'étaient pas habillés pour faire face au brusque changement de température.

Draco regardait le ciel. Avec satisfaction. Il apprécia le contact des flocons tombant sur son visage et la peau nue de ses bras. Il savait exactement pourquoi le Gryffondor avait conjuré de la neige. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait, cependant. Et aussi vite.

La veille, dernier jour à Poudlard, Harry était venu le voir pour lui poser une simple question : la même question depuis maintenant près de trois mois : « Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi? »

Draco n'avait pas répondu par son habituel rictus méprisant, accompagné d'un catégorique : « Non »

A la place, et Merlin, Draco se demandait encore pourquoi, il avait regardé Potter sardoniquement et avait dit : « Potter, je sortirai avec toi quand il neigera en juillet. »

Draco regardait le ciel. Potter l'avait pris aux mots. C'était le 1er juillet. Les élèves et le personnel enseignant se préparaient à quitter les lieux. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un crie dans la grande salle bondée, de venir voir ce qui se passait dehors. Draco n'y aurait pas prêté attention, si le nom de Potter ne fut pas ensuite répandu comme étant l'auteur de cet événement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas manquer. Par chance, Draco se tenait près de la porte, il put sortir rapidement pour voir ce que Potter avait encore inventé pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Draco regardait le ciel, en se disant que Harry trichait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour créer de la neige. C'était trop facile. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait lui dire, quand Potter redescendit dans sa direction, posa pieds à terre sur la fine couche de neige recouvrant le sol, et s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, avec un sourire qui eut l'effet de réchauffer Draco instantanément.

Draco regardait Harry. Sans rien dire. Draco confierait plus tard que c'est à ce moment qu'il tomba amoureux de Potter ou du moins qu'il en était sur le point. Potter et ses cheveux en bataille parsemés de flocons de neige. Potter et ses yeux verts intenses. Potter et ses joues colorées par le froid. Potter et son sourire. Potter et son air à la fois déterminé et inquiet. Potter et ses frasques... Harry avait fait en sorte qu'il neige au mois de juillet, parce que c'était la condition imposée par Draco. Tout ça pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Franchement ! C'était tout simplement…

Adorable.

Draco regardait Harry. Et il se sentait, comme la neige sur sa peau : fondre. Parce que pendant près de trois mois, Harry Potter n'avait pas lâché prise. Il aurait pu se lasser et laisser tomber. Mais, il n'en était rien. Pas un jour, il n'avait renoncé à venir le voir pour poser sa question. Blaise avait dit, un soir, après le départ de Harry, que ce dernier était soit un peu maso pour revenir en sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait négative ou alors qu'il était vraiment accro à Draco. Chose que Draco ne comprenait pas. Il était un bon parti. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il remettait en question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi _Harry Potter_ était « accro » à lui comme le disait Blaise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de le séduire par le passé, ni même tenté d'être amical avec le Gryffondor. Harry devait avoir vu quelque chose en Draco pour vouloir à ce point être avec lui.

Draco regardait Harry. De la même manière que lorsqu'il refusait sa demande. Pourtant, sa mine n'était en rien renfermée ou moqueuse, comme l'avait pu être son ton en répondant : « Non »

Bien au contraire, tout son être montrait qu'il était ravi. Même s'il avait refusé à chaque fois, Draco attendait la demande du Gryffondor. C'était un sentiment agréable de se faire désirer ainsi.

C'était ça que Harry avait décelé chez lui. Draco disait : « Non », mais Harry savait que ça signifiait en fait : « Oui » ou du moins « Peut-être »

Alors, il revenait. C'était leur manière à eux de prendre part au jeu de la séduction.

Draco regardait Harry.

Harry regardait Draco.

Draco embrassa Harry.

Fini de jouer.

Ils avaient tous les deux gagnés.

**FIN**


	9. Fenetre 9 Sur les genoux du PN

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple : **Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Rating** : K+

**Genre : **Romance – Post Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale : **_« Santa Baby »_

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à annoncer à part : Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 9 : Sur les genoux du Père Noël**

Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit inconnu. Elle se tourna pour informer son mari qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'elle était seule. Le bruit recommença.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers partiellement éclairés par la lumière de quelques bougies flottantes qui se trouvaient dans le salon à l'étage inférieur. Elle resta immobile, observant la scène qui se passait plus bas. Le Père Noël se tenait près du sapin et fouillait dans un sac en toile. Hermione remarqua l'alliance qu'il portait à sa main gauche. Elle savait où était son mari, à présent. Son regard dévia sur une marche d'escalier quand une petite voix murmura :

« Tu vois Rosie, je t'avais bien dit qu'il existait vraiment. »

Hugo reporta son attention sur le Père Noël. Les deux enfants sursautèrent en entendant leur mère dire à voix basse :

« Il est tard. Filez vite dans vos lits avant qu'il ne vous voie et décide de reprendre les cadeaux. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de lui obéir, effrayés qu'elle dise la vérité.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les deux portes claquer légèrement, elle descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre le Père Noël. Celui-ci avait fini de déposer les paquets et il commença à déguster les cookies posés dans une petite assiette et but son verre de lait.

« Profite bien de cet écart dans ton régime, Ron, car dès demain, tu n'auras plus d'excuses. »

Surpris, Ron avala le dernier cookie de travers. Il toussa puis remit, il dit :

« Ho, ho, ho … Ron ? Qui est Ron ? Je suis le Père Noël, charmante demoiselle ! Ça se voit, non ? » Et il agita son ventre volumineux.

« C'est bon, les petits sont retournés se coucher, dit Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

- Ah bien, il fait une chaleur à crever dans ce costume. »

Ron abaissa sa fausse barbe et déboutonna son manteau. Tout ça sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée, désignant sa tenue.

- Quand elle est rentrée de Poudlard, Rose m'a dit qu'elle doutait de l'existence véritable du Père Noël. Je te parie que c'est le môme de Malfoy, ce Scorpius, qui lui a soufflé ce genre de pensées. Elle aura de quoi lui clouer le bec à la rentrée. J'ai fait cela aussi pour Hugo, car évidemment sa sœur lui a tout répété. Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Ronald Weasley » répondit simplement Hermione. Elle était attendrie par l'attitude de son mari : Il voulait juste préserver l'innocence de leurs enfants le plus longtemps possible.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron pour l'enlacer. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hermione Weasley. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. La robe de chambre tomba au sol. Suivie de près par un manteau rouge. Ron entreprit d'enlever son bonnet et sa barbe, mais Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait qu'il garde son déguisement encore un peu.

Étonné, Ron demanda :

« Vraiment ? En Père Noël ? »

Hermione rougit, baissant la tête. Elle sentit Ron soupirer puis la prendre par la main et la conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil. Il s'installa difficilement à cause du rembourrage puis tapota ses genoux, l'invitant à s'asseoir dessus. Se mettant dans la peau du personnage, il lui dit alors qu'elle prenait place sur ses genoux :

« Alors dis-moi, as-tu été une gentille fille cette année ? »

Souriante, Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans la barbe du « Père Noël »

« Dans ce cas, tu as droit à un cadeau. Qu'aimerais-tu avoir ? »

Hermione lui sourit malicieusement. Sa main quitta la barbe soyeuse et continua son chemin toujours plus bas. Elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter sa réponse. La jeune femme contempla ensuite son mari rougissant, avec un regard rempli de désir. Ron se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix qui se voulait suave :

« Hum, une friandise. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut… »

**FIN**


	10. Fenetre 10 A toy story

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling**. **

**Couple** : Albus Severus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy

**POV** : Other Character

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **General/Romance

**Suggestion musical : **_« Jingle bells » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! J'ai le bonheur de vous faire découvrir mon tout premier ASP/SM ! J'avoue que j'aurais pu en faire un Drarry, mais j'avais envie de tenter l'expérience avec ces personnages, si proches de Harry et Draco et pourtant si mystérieux, à mes yeux. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 10 : A toy story **

La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est de l'odeur de coton. Puis un sentiment d'être rempli. J'ai bien cru à un moment que mon ventre allait exploser.

Malgré cela, il me manquait quelque chose.

Un cœur.

En soie.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux » avait dit une femme avec une voix enjouée.

Ce à quoi avait répondu une voix traînante, peu convaincue : « Si vous le dites. »

Puis je sentis qu'on me retournait un peu dans tous les sens pour m'habiller. Je n'avais pas froid, ce n'était pas la peine de me mettre cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon noir. Encore moins de me serrer le cou avec une cravate. J'allais étouffer sous la chaleur de cette longue veste noire. Heureusement, il reposa l'écharpe assortie à la cravate. Ma vue se brouilla quelques instants, alors que j'étais tête en bas et que mes pieds étaient chaussés (Comme si cela me servirait, franchement !)

Lorsque je retrouvai la vue, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux gris, puis une boîte en carton qui se rabattit. Après, ce fut le trou noir. Pendant un temps infiniment long. J'ai même cru que j'étais enterré vivant. L'homme aux yeux gris n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait peut-être changé d'avis et s'était débarrassé de moi pour de bon. C'était injuste. Je venais à peine d'être confectionné qu'on m'abandonnait.

L'ennui s'installa. Mais pas longtemps. Je fus violemment secoué dans ma boîte. Un tremblement de terre, peut-être. Je priais pour que ça soit rapide et indolore. Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, la secousse s'arrêta. Une lumière vive m'aveugla.

La deuxième chose qui a marqué ma vie, ce fut son odeur à lui : Douce et sucrée.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de me serrer contre lui, je pus admirer son visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme du magasin. Même chevelure blonde. Même yeux gris. Mais son regard à lui était bien plus doux, bien plus innocent. Et pour cause, j'avais en face de moi, un enfant. Cinq ans, environ.

Son sourire était la chose la plus belle qu'il m'eut été donné à voir. Il était heureux, et moi aussi.

Un peu plus tard, il m'emmena visiter sa maison. Je ne savais pas si toutes les demeures humaines étaient comme celle-ci, mais je l'ai trouvée très grande et chaleureuse. Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces, nous entrâmes dans ce qu'il m'expliqua être sa chambre… _notre_ chambre corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Je peux vous dire que _notre_ chambre était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais vue de ma courte vie. Il me posa sur son lit, pendant qu'il se préparait pour aller dormir. Il me laissa seul. J'en profitai pour admirer les lieux.

L'homme du magasin entra alors dans la chambre. Il me jeta un drôle de regard, puis soupira. Il me souleva, arrangea ma tenue puis me posa sur une commode en bois de chêne. Lorsque le petit garçon revint, habillé d'un pyjama bleu à carreaux, il tenait un livre en main. Son père se retourna et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il se tint debout, attendant que son fils s'installe sous les couvertures. C'est ce que ce dernier fit, après m'avoir jeté un regard d'excuse. L'homme s'assit sur le lit, au côté du petit garçon qui se rapprocha de lui. Ce dernier ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bonne page. L'homme sourit brièvement et fit remarquer à son fils que les autres livres finiraient par prendre la poussière s'il choisissait toujours le même. Ce à quoi répondit l'enfant :

« J'aime les histoires de ce livre, Père, et _lui_ aussi veut les écouter. »

Je me demandais de qui il parlait, lorsque je compris en voyant leurs regards posés sur moi, qu'il me désignait moi.

« Il ne les connaît pas » ajouta le garçon.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Il lut simplement le titre et je vis les lèvres de l'enfant esquisser un bref sourire puis bouger, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortait, en même temps que son père lisait l'histoire.

Après la lecture de l'histoire, l'homme embrassa son fils, à moitié endormi, sur le front et quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière.

À peine une minute plus tard, je sentis des doigts s'enrouler autour de mon bras et me faire tomber de la commode. Je n'atteignis jamais le sol. À la place, ce fut des bras qui m'enlacèrent contre une épaule. Puis je fus allongé à moitié sous une couverture, l'étreinte plus forte que jamais.

Les années s'écoulèrent paisiblement.

Un jour, Scorpius m'annonça une bien triste nouvelle. Il devait partir. Loin. Il m'expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas m'emmener avec lui. Il était trop grand pour ça. Il me promit de revenir bientôt. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait « bientôt ». Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ?

Il me caressa tendrement la tête, me décoiffant un peu plus, m'adressa un dernier sourire puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Les jours défilèrent, avec monotonie. Chaque matin, sa mère venait dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en ordre. Les premières semaines, elle resta aussi pour pleurer. Le reste du temps, c'était le calme plat.

Un soir, son père est venu dans la pièce pour y déposer un paquet. Il le changea trois fois de place (dans le placard, sur son bureau, debout à côté du lit) avant de finalement le poser **sur** le lit, m'assommant presque. Il remarqua alors ma présence, entre les coussins de décoration disposés sur le couvre-lit. Il me jeta un drôle de regard –entre l'agacement et l'amusement – puis après un petit sourire, il s'en alla.

Le lendemain, Scorpius était de retour. Lorsqu'il découvrit sa surprise, il poussa un petit cri de joie et remercia d'avance son père et sa mère, debout près de l'entrée. Il l'ouvrit – moi posé à ses côtés. Il était ravi du cadeau de ses parents (un _Astéroïde 3000, _le nec plus ultra des balais volants pour jeune sorcier !) et me promit, le soir alors qu'il était seul, de m'emmener avec lui faire une ballade.

Il me raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait pendant son absence, à son école : Poudlard.

Trois ans passèrent.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de parler. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

C'est là qu'il le mentionna pour la première fois. Il m'avait parlé de ses amis, dont ce garçon de sa maison prénommé Albus Severus. Mais lorsqu'il se confia à moi, ce soir-là, c'était pour me demander :

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Puis il rigola :

« Non, bien sûr puisque tu es un ours en peluche. »

Il soupira et me raconta des choses auxquelles je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, en effet.

Une autre fois, pendant les vacances de Noël, après une véhémente querelle avec son père, il me jeta à travers la pièce. Mon corps s'écrasa au pied du mur lui faisant face. Il regretta son geste car moins de dix secondes plus tard, il me récupéra et arrangea ma tenue, en s'excusant. Il était en colère parce que mes yeux lui rappelaient trop ceux de _Al. _Il me serra fort contre son torse –celui d'un adolescent en passe de devenir un jeune adulte - et ses larmes coulèrent sur ma fourrure.

Six mois plus tard, je fus placé dans un carton, comme l'ensemble de ses affaires avant moi. Je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps je suis resté à l'intérieur, mais cela me sembla être une éternité.

Jusqu'au jour où…

La dernière chose qui a marqué ma vie, ce fut un regard.

Étonné.

Amusé.

Attendri.

Vert.

Si intense.

« Al, j'espère que tu l'as trouvé, parce que mes parents vont nous attendre. Alors dis-moi… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Scorpius – du moins la version adulte - s'avance vers moi, l'air gêné. L'homme qui me tient en mains m'agite légèrement et explique :

« Lui ? Il était dans le carton avec ton livre. »

Al – comme Albus Severus je présume, heureux de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer - donne ledit livre à Scorpius. Je reconnais la couverture. C'est celui que son père avait lu le premier soir de mon arrivée au Manoir. Un coup d'œil rapide me fait réaliser que je ne suis plus au Manoir. Ou alors, c'est une nouvelle chambre que je ne connaissais pas.

« Il est mignon. Gryffondor hein ? » s'étonne Albus, avec malice.

Je n'ai pas le temps de bien voir la pièce car Scorpius s'est rapproché d'Albus et l'embrasse brièvement pour le remercier d'avoir retrouvé son livre. Il m'attrape ensuite et me pose sur la commode à ses côtés, avant de prendre Albus par la main en lui intimant de se dépêcher car ils vont être en retard. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, j'entends Albus lui dire avec amusement :

« Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi ton ours en peluche ressemble autant à mon père ?! »

**FIN**


	11. Fenetre 11 All i want

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, what else ?!

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Suggestion ****musicale** : _"All I want for christmas is you" -_ paroles en_ italique_ au début du texte

**NdSs** : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 11 : All I want for christmas is… you**

_OoooooO_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

_OoooooO_

Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait jamais été du genre superstitieux. Des coïncidences. Voilà ce que tout cela était. Rien de plus. Pas vrai ?

Il soupira, en signe de reddition. À quoi bon se leurrer davantage ? Il était un sorcier. Il savait que les coïncidences n'existaient pas dans le monde magique. Les sortilèges, en revanche, il pouvait les dénombrer par centaines. En tant qu'Auror, il en maîtrisait une bonne partie, mais certains restaient et resteraient simplement des énigmes. Comme celui utilisé pour ensorceler la fontaine à souhaits exposée dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie.

Draco Malfoy aussi était une énigme, mais d'un autre genre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à _**lui **_maintenant ?

Il parlait de la fontaine, alors il resterait sur ce sujet-là. Bien moins prise de tête qu'un certain sorcier blond. Encore que…

La fontaine à souhaits (qui avait remplacée le monument _La magie est puissance_, lui-même installé en remplacement de la _Fontaine de la Fraternité magique -_ qui rappelons-le avait été détruite suite à la bataille du Département des Mystères en 1996 -) était réputée pour exaucer les vœux des âmes pures et désespérées. En réalité, il s'agissait-là d'un coup médiatique pour inciter les sorciers à débourser quelques pièces. Les fonds récoltés servaient de dons pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et une partie servait d'aide financière à la reconstruction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Mais certains s'obstinaient à dire qu'il s'agissait de la vraie _Fontaine de la bonne fortune_, devenue une légende grâce aux _Contes de Beedle le Barde. _D'autres disaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réplique bon marché, payée et entretenue avec une partie des impôts sorcières.

Dans les deux cas, personne n'avait clamé haut et fort que l'un de ses souhaits était devenu réel suite à un vœu émis à l'aide d'une pièce lancée dans le grand bassin de la fontaine en question.

Du moins, pas jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

**Xxx Flash-back xxX**

C'était un mardi.

Comme chaque mardi, Harry déjeunait avec Ron à la sandwicherie installée en face de la fontaine.

« Tiens, ta monnaie » indiqua Harry en donnant trois mornilles et sept noises à Ron, ainsi qu'un sandwich emballé soigneusement dans du papier blanc.

Ron le remercia et attaqua son repas sans attendre… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que dans les quatre minutes et douze secondes qui allaient suivre, son appétit serait fortement réduit.

Le motif de cette baisse d'appétit était simple et il allait apparaître du côté gauche de la fontaine dans peu de temps.

Il ne s'agissait pas de ce petit sorcier âgé qui s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir en tissu, une mallette en main ni de cette sublime jeune femme en tailleur gris clair qui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Pas non plus ce père de famille accompagné de sa petite fille de dix ans en uniforme.

C'était à cause de l'individu qui apparut juste après. Ce n'était pas tant la vision de cet homme qui lui nouait l'estomac. Non, car ce dernier était plaisant à regarder. Il était bien là le problème car ça, c'est ce que pensait Harry. Ron perdait l'envie de finir son encas parce que son meilleur ami avait clairement un faible pour Draco Malfoy.

Chaque mardi, le Serpentard venait se poster devant la fontaine, offrant une vue de dos qui faisait pencher légèrement la tête à Harry qui affichait alors un air appréciateur. Il ne s'en cachait plus, Ron faisait avec. Puis le blond sortait une pièce de sa poche et il la jetait dans la fontaine. Harry et Ron se posaient la même question : "Quel souhait pouvait bien formuler Malfoy?" Aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse. Ils supposaient en revanche que ça ne semblait pas se réaliser, car chaque semaine, il revenait faire son rituel.

Draco restait quinze minutes sans bouger, les mains dans les poches, à contempler les jets d'eau. Harry grignotait son sandwich en fixant Malfoy. Parfois, il lui arrivait de pousser de petits soupirs, malheureux. Ron regardait tantôt son ami, tantôt la fouine. Il lui arrivait aussi d'émettre des soupirs. D'agacement, pour sa part.

« Va lui parler » conseilla Ron, ce jour-là.

« Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Demande-lui de sortir avec toi, je n'en sais rien moi. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. Tiens, une pièce, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu voulais faire un vœu et tu entames la discussion. Vas-y ou je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter un Imperio pour te forcer à le faire.

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Tu pourras l'oublier et moi je pourrai enfin déjeuner tranquillement. Go. »

Sans conviction, Harry prit la mornille tendue par le rouquin et s'avança jusqu'à Malfoy. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin car il fut interpellé par quelqu'un… la petite fille qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt, reconnut Ron :

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, quel est ton souci ? Tu es perdue ?

- Oh, non, je vends des cookies pour mon école. Vous voudriez bien m'en acheter ? »

La petite fille, Jeanne de son prénom, lui tendit une assiette remplie de cookies. Il pouvait en goûter un, s'il le souhaitait.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Euh, combien les vends-tu ? » demanda Harry en mordant dans le biscuit… avec difficulté.

« Une mornille, la boîte. » informa Jeanne. Elle lui expliqua que les fonds de la vente étaient destinés à subventionner un voyage scolaire. Harry mâchouilla son gâteau en s'efforçant de sourire.

Harry paya avec la pièce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Jeanne le remercia chaleureusement : c'était son tout premier achat ! Pris de pitié, Harry lui acheta quatre autres boîtes. Elle lui sauta dessus en criant sa joie et serra fort sa taille. Harry paya avec un billet de cinq mornilles. Jeanne lui rendit sa pièce, mais Harry lui assura qu'elle pouvait la garder.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! » Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de contempler la pièce qui brillait intensément.

« T'es vraiment un Saint Potter. » annonça la voix de Malfoy quand la petite fille repartit toute guillerette par le succès de sa vente, quelques instants plus tard.

« C'est pour une bonne cause » répliqua Harry, les bras chargés par son achat.

« Et tu es encore plus naïf que ce que je pensais.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu as goûté ces biscuits, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne…

- Laisse tomber » soupira Draco, dépité de ne pouvoir faire voir à Potter l'évidence de l'arnaque dont il venait d'être la victime.

Il mit fin à leur conversation et salua Potter. Ce dernier le retint en disant :

« Attends, je voulais justement te parler pour… euh, te demander quelque chose. »

Surpris, Malfoy, l'invita à continuer. Harry bafouilla ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris, peux-tu répéter ? Et vite, car j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Je me demandais si tu ac… »

La fin de sa phrase fut masquée par un cri provenant de l'autre côté de la fontaine.

Les deux hommes, intrigués par le remue-ménage qui s'ensuivit, se dirigèrent vers l'origine du cri. Plusieurs personnes étaient attroupées autour de la petite fille qui avait vendu ses biscuits à Harry. Une licorne se tenait à ses côtés. Elle semblait anxieuse par les petits cris extatiques que poussait Jeanne.

Harry ordonna aux curieux de se reculer. Il installa un périmètre magique autour de l'animal qui s'agitait de plus en plus, apeuré de se retrouver d'un seul coup dans les locaux du Ministère. Ron vint en renfort et retint la petite fille de s'approcher davantage, tandis que Malfoy était parti prévenir le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques qu'un de leurs spécimens s'était échappé de leur service. C'était la seule explication cohérente qui vint à l'esprit de Harry pour justifier l'apparition soudaine de cette licorne.

La capture de l'animal se fit sans heurts et sans cri. À l'exception des pleurs de Jeanne qui revendiquait que la licorne était à elle et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la lui confisquer.

Harry accompagna la petite fille, en attendant de retrouver son père qui restait introuvable, jusqu'à un local d'où elle pouvait voir qu'on ne faisait aucun mal à « sa Sally adorée ».

« Tu vois, ils veulent juste s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Alors maintenant, raconte-moi, d'où vient cette licorne ?

- Sally, elle s'appelle Sally et c'est ma licorne !

- Okay, calmes-toi, je veux juste savoir d'où vient Sally ?

- Pas d'ici, répondit Malfoy en refermant la porte. »

Harry se demandait ce que le blond faisait là, mais Draco y répondit sans qu'il ait la peine de formuler son interrogation à voix haute :

« C'est Steveson qui m'envoie. »

Malfoy n'ajouta rien de plus. Il lui donna un parchemin scellé. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent brièvement et Harry ordonna mentalement à son cœur d'arrêter de battre aussi fort soudainement. Pour se calmer, il parcourut le contenu de la lettre qui confirmait les dires de Malfoy, sans un regard vers le blond.

En tant qu'agent à la sécurité, ce dernier était chargé par son supérieur, Richard Steveson, de découvrir comment l'animal avait pénétré dans les lieux.

Jeanne leur raconta alors les faits : « J'ai montré à mon papa ce que j'avais gagné en vendant mes cookies, ainsi que la pièce que vous m'avez offerte. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'acheter une licorne avec la mornille en plus. Il m'a dit de jeter la pièce dans la fontaine et peut-être qu'alors j'aurai ma licorne. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pensé très fort à Sally et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était là ! Est-ce que mon papa va revenir bientôt ? »

« Nous le cherchons toujours, Jeanne. En attendant, tu veux boire quelque chose ? ou tu as peut-être faim ? »

La petite fille hocha de la tête négativement, et reporta son attention sur la licorne de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Draco s'approcha de Harry et le questionna à voix basse : « Tu crois vraiment que son vœu s'est réalisé ?

- C'est possible. Il faut que je parle à son père. Il n'a quand même pas pu disparaître. »

Malfoy était reparti quelques instants plus tard, lui demandant simplement de le tenir informé quand ils auraient remis la main sur le père de Jeanne.

Le lendemain, Sally avait disparu de sa cage. Monsieur Tobins, en revanche, était réapparu. Dans la cage de la licorne.

Plusieurs incidents étaient survenus les jours suivant l'affaire de la licorne : tout d'abord, le jeudi, un vieux sorcier qui travaillait au centre d'essais de transplanage avait d'un seul coup retrouvé le corps athlétique de ses vingt ans. Après interrogation, il avait stipulé qu'il avait simplement fait le vœu de redevenir jeune et musclé. Harry s'était brièvement demandé si Malfoy avait un torse aussi bien dessiné que celui de Monsieur Jenkins, avant de se reprendre et de prier Monsieur Jenkins de se rhabiller de façon décente. Le vendredi, Monsieur Jenkins avait à nouveau l'apparence de ses quatre-vingt-seize ans.

Le samedi, une jeune sorcière gagna le jackpot de vingt mille gallions à une loterie, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas rempli de bulletin de participation. Elle voulait juste devenir riche pour payer la maison de ses rêves.

Un autre cas de souhait exaucé était arrivé deux jours plus tard. Des centaines de personnes faisaient la queue pour formuler un vœu. Pour rigoler, Ron avait lancé une pièce. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry. Le lendemain, Ron lui annonçait que Hermione était enceinte : « Rosie va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! » Son vœu s'était réalisé. Harry n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple coïncidence.

**Xxx Fin du flash-back xxX**

Harry fit rouler sa pièce dans la main. Il était seul devant la fontaine. Le périmètre avait été bouclé, le temps que l'enquête soit terminée, mais en tant qu'Auror, il avait un passe-droit. Enquête qui finirait sans–issue à ce rythme : aucun lien n'avait été trouvé entre les personnes dont le vœu s'était réalisé, excepté qu'elles avaient utilisé une mornille. Or après vérification, les pièces étaient toutes ordinaires et soigneusement répertoriées dans les archives à Gringotts. Sa seule piste était une impasse.

Harry ferma les yeux et formula son vœu à haute voix avant de lancer sa mornille dans le bassin. Il regarda la pièce couler au fond de l'eau, avec un espoir un peu fou que son vœu se réaliserait. Après tout, c'était la veille de Noël, un miracle pouvait bien se produire…

**OooooO**

De retour à son appartement, Harry enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et d'un coup de baguette, il intensifia le feu resté allumé dans la cheminée. Huh, bizarre, il était sûr de l'avoir éteint avant de partir le matin même. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un verre. Il opta pour du whisky pur feu. Il but d'une traite un verre, avant de s'en resservir un second. Il avait attendu presque deux heures devant la fontaine, en vain. Son vœu ne s'était pas manifesté. C'était pathétique d'avoir cru que peut-être… il ne fallait pas se leurrer, certains souhaits n'étaient pas faits pour se réaliser. Le Gryffondor s'affala sur son canapé et fixa le plafond, jouant négligemment avec son verre.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du bois qui craque. Quand soudain, une voix s'éleva le faisant sursauter. Il prit sa baguette et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit sans bruit la porte et se tint prêt à se défendre de tout intrus.

Il abaissa sa garde en reconnaissant Malfoy. Harry poussa la pensée _« Draco Malfoy est dans ma chambre. »_ dans un coin enfoui de sa tête et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entré ?

- Potter, je m'occupe des failles dans les lieux sécurisés. Ton appartement n'a pas de barrières très efficaces contre les intrusions, tu devrais les changer.

- Je sais me défendre, admit le brun.

- Passe me voir demain à mon bureau, je te montrerai notre nouvelle gamme de système anti-effraction.

- J'essaierais d'y penser, dit Harry, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi Draco était là.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Harry poussa un « Oh » de surprise.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de l'emballer. Alors ferme les yeux. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il quand Harry n'en fit rien. »

Le Gryffondor finit toutefois par lui obéir. Il entendit Malfoy s'agiter. Curieux, il ouvrit un œil et vit le manteau de Draco à terre, ainsi que le reflet de quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, perplexe, les deux yeux ouverts.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à ouvrir les yeux » réprimanda Draco qui finissait d'enrouler un ruban autour de ses bras jusqu'à sa tête. Puis, il agita sa baguette et un nœud se forma sur sa tête. Harry avait peur de comprendre. Il regarda l'ancien Serpentard s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Son ancien camarade tapota avec sa main sur le couvre-lit, lui intimant de le rejoindre pour ouvrir son « cadeau »

Harry était terrifié. Tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver au cours de son existence, tout ce à quoi il avait été confronté, rien n'était aussi effrayant que l'idée de grimper sur un lit avec un Draco Malfoy à moitié nu dessus.

Voyant l'hésitation de l'Auror à sauter dans ses bras ou par la fenêtre, Draco questionna en fronçant des sourcils : « C'est bien ce que tu souhaitais, non ? »

Ce qu'il souhaitait. Désespérément, même !

Ce qu'il avait souhaité, il y a quelques heures, en lançant sa pièce dans la fontaine. Oui, mais pas comme ça. Draco était sous l'emprise d'un enchantement. Harry ne pouvait pas…

« Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Suivre son désir ou sa raison ?

« Comment sais-tu que c'est ce que je souhaitais ? »

La raison donc…

Malfoy sembla un instant gêné en avouant :

« J'ai entendu ce que tu disais quand tu as fait ton vœu. J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique de Blaise. Tu sais, juste à côté de celle où tu achètes tes sandwichs le mardi. »

Harry écouta les explications de Draco avec une joie grandissante. Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment Draco et Blaise avaient réussi à se procurer les pièces qui permirent d'exaucer les vœux. Il réalisa cependant que les deux Serpentards avaient mis beaucoup de soin dans cette mission. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que leurs trois seules pièces atterrissent dans les mains d'autres personnes, par erreur. Blaise avait malencontreusement payé son déjeuner avec trois mornilles magiques le mardi où tout avait dérapé avec la licorne. Chaque pièce ne fonctionnait que pour un seul vœu, avant de redevenir « normale » et pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures.

« Tu peux me croire que Blaise est uniquement encore en vie parce qu'il savait que je suis amou… ah, je veux dire, euh, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui, il paraît que…»

Au tour de Malfoy d'être sans voix. Harry s'était approché de lui et son index reposait doucement sur les lèvres de Draco, l'intimant de se taire. Il avait compris une chose : Draco était là par sa volonté propre. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'Harry pouvait espérer recevoir. Son doigt poursuivit lentement son chemin : son menton, au creux de son cou, le long du ruban qui traversait son torse. Il s'empara de l'extrémité du ruban, en même temps que les lèvres de Draco, avec délicatesse. Il prit son temps pour savourer ce moment. Alors que leurs baisers se faisaient plus langoureux, Harry tira sur le ruban, dévoilant petit à petit le corps de Malfoy… qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de Monsieur Jenkins…

**OooooO**

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il remontait la couverture pour couvrir Malfoy et lui-même, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

« Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais quand tu allais à la fontaine ? »

Sous le silence du blond, Harry s'excusa d'être aussi indiscret. Malfoy le reprit aussitôt :

« Non ! Je vais te répondre, je cherche juste les mots adéquats pour ne pas paraître trop Poufsouffle. »

Harry, intrigué, releva la tête et observa le visage du blond. Il attendit patiemment la réponse de Draco qui vint quelques instants plus tard :

« Je voulais que mon plus beau cadeau soit ta présence dans ma vie, pour toujours. »

Estomaqué par une telle révélation, Harry l'embrassa car il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui répondre.

Draco serra Harry contre lui et le fit rouler sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus. Harry lui promit alors de faire en sorte d'exaucer au mieux son vœu, avant de sceller cette promesse par un autre baiser.

**FIN**


	12. Fenetre 12 Lettre au PN 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **General

**Rating** : K

**Suggestion musicale : **_« My grown-up christmas list » _(reprise par Kelly Clarkson)

**NdSs : Hello ! Voici le deuxième drabble de la série des lettres au Père Noël. Bonne lecture à vous ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 12 : Lettre au Père Noël numéro 2**

Le Terrier, 12 décembre 1998

Cher Père Noël,

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Chaque année, je vous avais écrit pour des petites bricoles. Des rêves d'enfants : de nouvelles lunettes, un ami, une chambre confortable, une vie qui sort de l'ordinaire… J'avais commencé à perdre espoir quand mes demandes restaient sous silence.

J'ai découvert plus tard que mes lettres ne vous avaient jamais été expédiées… Je n'en veux pas à Tante Pétunia… car j'ai pu vous dire ce que je voulais à voix haute à l'âge de dix ans. Et grâce à ça, d'une certaine manière, vous avez exaucé chacune de mes prières. Alors encore merci Père Noël.

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous aie pas écrit. J'ai finalement compris que les jolis cadeaux sous le sapin ne guérissent pas toutes les âmes en souffrance.

J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, mais mon cœur est encore capable de rêver et je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'aide pour une dernière fois. Une dernière requête. Vous pensez pouvoir me rendre ce service ?

Alors, voilà, ma liste, Père Noël. Celle d'un adulte, je sais, vous ne devez pas en recevoir beaucoup… ou peut-être que si ?

Bref. Je ne vais rien demander pour moi pour une fois. Voyez cela comme les volontés d'un homme enclin à croire qu'un monde meilleur est possible.

La guerre est finie. J'aimerais qu'il n'en commence plus aucune autre. Jamais. Ainsi, plus aucune vie ne sera gâchée. Je voudrais aussi la paix pour tous, que l'amour dure toujours, que le juste gagne la partie, que chacun trouve un ami à qui se confier et s'épauler, que le temps guérisse toutes les blessures et les peines. Voilà ma liste.

Je suis peut-être naïf, mais je crois toujours que les miracles existent, car tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir. Pas vrai ?

Amicalement,

Harry J. Potter

**FIN**


	13. Fenetre 13 Secret Santa

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couples** : Multiples

**Rating** : T, pour certains propos peu élégants, dirons-nous, et une petite scène un peu coquine entre deux hommes XD

**Genre : **Romance/Humor/General

**Suggestion musicale :**_ « Rudolf, le renne au nez rouge » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Déja la moitié des OS publiés, c'est dingue comme les journées passent vite ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose la première partie d'un OS qui suit plusieurs personnages à la fois, même si j'avoue avoir principalement voulu orienter l'intrigue vers un personnage en particulier : Blaise Zabini. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 13 : Secret Santa - partie 1**

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Les personnes présentes cessèrent leurs discussions et reportèrent leur attention vers le directeur qui se tenait sur son estrade. Dumbledore continua :

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les premiers flocons de neige sont tombés. Les illuminations et autres guirlandes ont été suspendues, j'ai l'air de « Rudolf, le renne au nez rouge » qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours… Bref, vous avez compris, Noël approche à grands pas. Je sais que certains ne pourront malheureusement pas être parmi leur famille… euh, en fait, personne ne pourra rentrer chez soi car le Poudlard Express a déraillé suite aux intempéries d'hier et les réparations sont trop graves pour être terminées à temps. Silence s'il vous plait !

Ne désespérons pas ! Une idée m'est venue. J'ai décidé d'organiser un _Secret Santa. _Il s'agit d'un petit jeu amusant qui consiste à tirer au sort le nom d'une personne et de lui offrir un cadeau. Chacun recevra donc un cadeau d'un autre élève dont l'identité restera un secret. Le tirage au sort se fera grâce à notre cher Choixpeau magique. Ce soir, après le dîner, vous recevrez une enveloppe avec le nom de la personne à qui vous devrez offrir un cadeau. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi. »

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir. Un brouhaha s'éleva suite aux paroles du directeur. Assis à sa place habituelle, Blaise Zabini sourit intérieurement.

OoOoOoOoO

« Je suis maudit ! »

Blaise releva la tête de son parchemin, puis posant sa plume et croisant les bras, il intima son ami Draco Malfoy à lui raconter ses soucis.

« Je dois offrir un cadeau à … à ce crétin de… argh ! Foutu sort de mutisme !

- Je vois » compatit Blaise.

Draco devait offrir un cadeau à une personne qu'il détestait et il ne pouvait révéler son nom à quiconque. Dumbledore avait lancé un sort de gardien du secret sur chaque personne participant à son _Secret Santa._

« Calme-toi, nous irons demain à Pré-au-Lard et je t'aiderai à choisir un cadeau.

- Inutile. Le pire est que je sais quoi lui offrir. C'est de devoir offrir quelque chose, à **lui**, qui m'agace.

- Oh, donc c'est un garçon. Gryffondor, je parie ? »

Draco ne pouvait pas hocher de la tête de façon positive ou négative. Blaise vit toutefois dans ses yeux qu'il avait visé juste. Pas étonnant, ni difficile à deviner. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'une telle aversion était rejetée sur les Gryffondors, en particulier vers un certain trio... et plus précisément envers un balafré à lunettes- sauveur du monde sorcier.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Draco le fusilla du regard, avant de maudire sa vie et de quitter cérémonieusement le dortoir des Serpentards.

Zabini profita du calme pour continuer sa liste d'achats. À l'inverse de son meilleur ami, il appréciait la personne à qui il devait offrir un cadeau : il s'était empressé de chercher des idées. Il soupira en constatant que sa feuille de parchemin était vierge. Car contrairement à Draco (et là, il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier comptait acheter à son mystérieux destinataire) il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Il voulait un cadeau parfait pour cette fille parfaite. Il regretta un bref instant d'avoir truqué le tirage au sort pour tomber sur la personne qu'il désirait secrètement depuis des mois, au lieu d'ensorceler le Choixpeau magique pour que son nom à lui soit sur toutes les lettres et ainsi, récolter tous les cadeaux. L'idée l'avait effleuré, mais il s'était ravisé. Il voulait impressionner cette personne, lui prouver qu'il était honnête et quelqu'un de confiance. S'il avait mené son premier plan à exécution, il était quasiment sûr qu'il se serait fait démasquer et son image de Serpentard sournois et tricheur n'en aurait été que renforcée.

Quand il avait un souci, il pouvait demander conseil à Draco, mais comme celui-ci boudait, il partit chercher du soutien ailleurs.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela, songea Blaise alors qu'il se faisait embarquer dans une énième boutique par Pansy. Sa camarade avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour cette fille parfaite dont il ne cessait de lui parler depuis tout ce temps.

Pendant que Parkinson était partie se réfugier dans une cabine d'essayage, Blaise jeta un œil aux multiples articles posés sur l'étale devant lui. Il constata qu'il était loin de se douter qu'il existait autant de sorte de tissus pour la lingerie féminine.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? »

Blaise sursauta légèrement et fit tomber le vêtement qu'il tenait en main. Il voulut décliner l'offre de la vendeuse, mais le regard insistant de cette dernière lui fit changer d'avis. Il l'informa :

« Je cherche un cadeau pour …

- Laissez-moi deviner, votre petite-amie ? interrogea la vendeuse en ramassant la nuisette transparente, puis la ranger soigneusement.

- Pas tout à fait. Disons que j'aimerais bien qu'elle le devienne.

- Oh, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut pour pareille circonstance ! »

La vendeuse –Susan, d'après son badge - l'intima à le suivre de l'autre côté du magasin.

« Il vient juste d'arriver ce matin, ça va faire un carton. » le renseigna-t-elle en lui montrant une longue écharpe en laine, aussi douce et satinée que de la soie, à franges.

C'était un modèle particulier.

Elle lui expliquait son fonctionnement, quand Pansy déboula dans le rayon. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de voir Blaise et la jeune vendeuse emmitouflés dans l'écharpe.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda Pansy, avec impatience, les deux mains sur ses hanches.

Blaise s'extirpa des bras de Susan en informant la vendeuse qu'il prenait l'écharpe.

« Excellent choix, je vous l'emballe de suite ! »

Elle disparut derrière son comptoir, laissant Blaise seul avec Pansy.

« Jolie tenue » dit Blaise pour atténuer la tension qui émanait de son amie. Cela fonctionna car Pansy transforma son air jaloux à tendance meurtrière pour afficher une mine réjouie :

« T'es sérieux, ça te plait ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua en s'avançant vers lui :

« Je l'ai choisie en pensant à toi. Bien sûr, tu peux prendre une autre couleur, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire… » commença Blaise avec embarras quand Pansy se colla à lui et tenta de l'embrasser.

_Définitivement pas une bonne idée d'emmener Pansy_, pensa Blaise en s'éloignant. Il était temps de (re)mettre les choses au clair.

OoOoOoOoO

« Qui a eu l'idée de mettre _ça_ comme mot de passe ? » se plaignit Draco en énonçant la liste des devoirs qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain.

Goyle, qui l'accompagnait, répondit aussitôt, fier de connaître la réponse :

« C'est Granger ! »

Il déchanta rapidement. Draco renifla et le regarda fixement. Goyle demanda alors :

« C'était une de tes questions rhétoriques, c'est ça ? »

Malfoy acquiesça simplement, conciliant, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il rangea son sachet contenant ses récents achats dans sa malle, maudissant une dernière fois Dumbledore et ses idées à deux noises. Il fut surpris en constatant que Goyle était debout au milieu de la pièce et qu'il le fixait. Hésitant, Draco demanda doucement :

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Tu aimes les potions, pas vrai ?

- Euh, oui, j'ai toujours apprécié cette matière, pourquoi… ?

- Pour rien. Juste une pensée qui me trottait dans la tête. »

Malfoy acquiesça vaguement, avant d'ajouter, dans l'expectative parce que Goyle semblait dans une intense réflexion – chose que Draco ne voyait pas souvent chez son camarade - :

« Autre chose que tu voulais savoir ?

- Non, ça ira. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un truc à faire. »

Les sourcils de Draco montèrent d'un cran, face à l'attitude étrange de Goyle. Quand ce dernier claqua la porte, Draco haussa simplement des épaules puis s'installa dans un fauteuil et ouvrit son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il lut la première page de sa leçon, avant d'abaisser son ouvrage et de dire dans le vide :

« Franchement, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour espionner, Potter ? »

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit de pas et d'avoir reconnu ce subtil parfum. La caresse sur son bras puis celle dans son cou étaient bien réelles.

« Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras le nom de ton Secret Santa, crois-moi. »

Sa cravate se dénoua d'elle-même, avant de tomber au sol. Draco lança un regard hautain et agacé devant lui. La cravate fut ramassée, puis posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Tu comptes rester caché encore longtemps ? » demanda Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en reposant son livre.

Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux, légèrement émoustillé par la situation. Un bouton de sa chemise s'ouvrit. Il sentit le souffle de la respiration de Harry contre son menton. Puis un deuxième bouton… et un troisième. Bien sûr Draco pouvait mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Il lui suffisait de tirer sur le pan de la cape d'invisibilité qui masquait Potter de sa vue. Il n'en fit rien. Pas par peur qu'un de ses camarades entre et les surprenne, mais parce que la sensation était divinement grisante.

Harry finit néanmoins par « trahir » sa présence, en susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille de Draco, tandis que la boucle de la ceinture du Serpentard était prise d'assaut par les mains du Gryffondor. Draco sentit un poids l'alourdir au niveau des cuisses. Harry, assis à califourchon sur lui, dévoila sa tête le temps d'embrasser les lèvres de Draco convenablement. Draco le rapprocha de lui, en passant une main sous la cape, dans le dos de Harry. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en constatant que le Gryffondor était nu sous sa cape. Il fallut encore quelques minutes passées à s'embrasser pour que Draco soit lui aussi complètement dénudé. Les deux amants disparurent alors sous la cape…

OoOoOoOoO

« Pansy, écoute-moi ! Je croyais avoir été assez clair au sujet de notre relation qui n'est qu'amicale parce que j'aime…

- JE T'INTERDIS DE FINIR TA PHRASE ! Je me sens si humiliée…acheva-t-elle en sanglots.

- Pansy, attends ! Pansy ! »

Une porte claqua et une autre s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

Blaise maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante des propos concernant la psychologie féminine et la difficulté à les comprendre. Il s'affala sur son lit avec un long soupir de désespoir.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans rien faire. Il se releva cependant, croyant avoir entendu un bruit près de la fenêtre. Ça devait être simplement le vent, songea-t-il.

Avisant le paquet posé à côté de son lit, il s'en saisit et défit d'un coup de baguette, l'emballage, pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il fit apparaître d'un _Accio _un long miroir –celui de Draco – ainsi qu'une tenue de l'équipe de Quidditch aux couleurs de… Gryffondor… qu'il huma avec délectation. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, la tenue se redressa, comme si un corps invisible en avait pris possession. Il contempla le miroir et se mit à parler. Son discours dura bien cinq longues minutes.

Il passa ensuite la longue écharpe autour de ses épaules et de celles de la tenue de Quidditch flottante devant lui. Il la prit par la taille et la fit pencher légèrement en arrière. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une mèche blonde qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Draco, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il se retournant précipitamment.

Silence.

« Draco, je vois ton pied qui dépasse. »

Le blond dévoila son visage :

« Non, je ne t'espionnais pas, si c'est ça ta question. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu en as encore pour longtemps à bécoter ta poupée imaginaire parce que j'étais là en premier et que je ne suis pas seul. »

Blaise, embarrassé lança un « _Evanesco_ » pour faire disparaître le miroir et la tenue de Quidditch.

« Bon, j'oublie que tu t'envoies en l'air secrètement avec Potter et, oui, je sais que c'est lui qui est caché sous cette cape d'invisibilité avec toi car tu m'as suffisamment bassiné avec la cape d'invisibilité de Potter quand tu as découvert qu'il en possédait une, si vous oubliez tous les deux la scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister. Okay ? »

« Okay » fit Malfoy. Potter, lui, donna son accord en levant le pouce à travers la cape.

« Très bien, et la prochaine fois, verrouillez cette putain de porte. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir à poils pendant votre coït. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à deux jolis doigts d'honneur.

**A suivre…**


	14. Fenetre 14 Secret Santa partie 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les cadeaux en _**gras italique **_dans le texte sont le fruit de l'imagination débordante de **Rickiss**. Je la remercie, une fois de plus, de me permettre d'utiliser ses fabuleuses idées !

**Couples** : Multiples

**Rating** : T

**Genre : **Romance/Humor/General

**Suggestion musicale :**_ « Deck the halls » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de la fenêtre précédente ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 14 : Secret Santa - partie 2**

**Poudlard, 25 décembre, la Grande Salle. **

« Je déclare la distribution des cadeaux ouverte ! Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes ! »

Les personnes présentes applaudirent à la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Les élèves s'amassèrent ensuite devant le grand sapin, chacun essayant de trouver le paquet portant son nom.

Blaise se fraya un chemin dans la masse d'élèves et fut bousculé par quelqu'un, tenant un panier garni de _**produits de beauté**_. Il en reconnut certains venant spécialement de la boutique _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_, grâce au logo dessiné dessus : il avait déjà vu l'élue de son coeur porter ce **_vernis à ongles qui changeait selon la couleur des vêtements _**et il avait déjà testé ce **_gel douche qui faisait des bulles qui durcissent et se mangent. _**Le panier s'abaissa, dévoilant le visage de la personne :

« Pansy ! Euh, je…

- Évite ton beau discours avec moi. Joyeux Noël. »

Si elle avait dit : « Crève dans d'atroces souffrances » le ton aurait été plus chaleureux encore que celui employé pour lui souhaiter ce joyeux Noël.

Il soupira. Il avait un peu trop de problèmes d'ordre sentimental à régler ces derniers temps. Il ramassa son paquet et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il défit le nœud de couleur noire et déchira le papier, noir lui aussi avec ce qui ressemblait à des têtes de mort. Il s'attendit un instant à découvrir le cadavre d'un animal décomposé. Il aurait peut-être préféré que ça soit cela.

À la place, il découvrit un coffret de livres : _**Moi, moi, et remoi**_**, de Gilderoy Lockart** et _**Un cafard dans le placard**_**, de Rita Skeeter. **Il y avait **en cadeau un petit essai écrit par ces deux auteurs : **_**Nous, mous et relous**_**. **En feuilletant rapidement les pages de ce dernier, il vit des annotations faites à l'encre à son intention et elles étaient tout sauf amicales. Ce n'était pas tout : Ces livres reposaient sur un vêtement : une _**robe de chambre officielle du fan-club d'Harry Potter. **_Une petite note était accrochée au col, qui stipulait : ~ _Ta_ _pétasse_ _appréciera_ ~

Détournant les yeux au loin, il vit Ginny Weasley déballer son présent. Il se sentit nerveux d'un coup. D'autant plus quand Pansy vint se poster aux côtés de la rouquine.

Il éprouva un soulagement et expira l'air qu'il avait gardé, en constatant que Pansy fit demi-tour, un court instant après, sans faire de scandales. Elles avaient simplement échangé quelques mots. C'était bon signe, non ?

Par instinct de survie, il porta une main à sa baguette lorsque Pansy se dirigea droit vers lui…

Un peu plus loin, Hermione était plongée dans un énorme grimoire dont on pouvait déchiffrer le titre suivant : « _**Recettes de pâtisseries amoureuses, coquines et voluptueuses de Mme Rosmerta **__**(3ème édition)**_** »**

Ça expliquait pourquoi Ron lisait par-dessus son épaule avec autant d'intérêt, pointant certains passages et délaissant un instant l'ouverture de ses paquets. À dire vrai, il cherchait à savoir qui avait pu offrir un tel ouvrage à _**SA **_petite-amie. Il remarqua que Neville lançait des coups d'oeil peu discrets dans leur direction. Il était rassuré, mais dans le doute, il se colla un peu plus à Hermione.

Agacée d'être ainsi épiée pendant sa lecture, Hermione ferma brusquement son livre et ordonna gentiment à son cher petit-ami de déballer ses présents. Tâche qui lui prenait d'habitude moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire : « Lumos »

« Je n'y peux rien si c'est aussi bien emballé ! mentit Ron, à moitié. À croire que mon Secret Santa ne veuille pas que je réussisse à les ouvrir ! » indiqua-t-il alors qu'il s'acharnait avec le nœud du ruban entourant son plus gros paquet.

« Ron, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas un sort ? » demanda la jeune adolescente, avec une patience qui décroissait de manière exponentielle en le voyant faire : Devant son échec, il en était venu aux dents.

« Bognidée. Tencowé un ? » demanda-t-il. En langage clair cela donnait : "Bonne idée ! Tu en connais un ?" La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre. Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée par le manque de perspicacité de Ron face à la situation présente.

Trois coups de baguette plus tard, Ron admirait avec émerveillement et stupeur les trois cadeaux qu'il avait reçus : _**un poster dédicacé de Viktor Krum**_ – oui, il l'admettait, il restait admiratif de son talent de joueur de Quidditch, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer avec Hermione - _**les dix cartes les plus rares de l'année 1999 des Chocogrenouilles, sous cadre **_et pour finir_** un balai volant miniature : **_Une réplique rare et précieuse du balai dont s'était servi Galvin Gudgeon lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch 1990. Un must pour tous les collectionneurs !

Hermione profita de la diversion d'attention de Ron pour replonger tranquillement dans son livre de recettes, tout en meumeumant une mélodie qui lui trottait depuis plusieurs jours dans la tête.

Harry fut à son tour interrompu dans sa lecture du pitch d'un des trois romans qu'il avait reçus, quand Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude discret en le remerciant pour ses cadeaux.

« Ah, désolé, Ron, tu te trompes de personne à remercier, je n'ai…

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu peux me le dire maintenant que c'était toi mon Secret Santa. Tu es le seul à pouvoir offrir des cadeaux valant cette fortune, mis à part la fouine, mais ça, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas connaître mes goûts aussi bien que toi.

- Je t'assure que…

- Moui, d'accord, ce n'est pas toi. » admit Ron l'interrompant, avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Sa bonne humeur s'estompa quelques instants plus tard quand un élève interpella Harry et désigna du menton les bouquins posés sur la table :

« **_Meurtres dans le vestiaire de Quidditch n°B666, Le retour de la sorcière blafarde, L'Auror Tarentule joue et gagne, de J. Croâ Pas._ **Si tu prépares le concours de recrutement des Aurors avec ça, Potter, tu es sûr d'y arriver ! » ajouta Malfoy avec moquerie.

Goyle qui accompagnait Draco, pouffa de rire et se mit à toussoter car il avait avalé un morceau de prune de travers.

Harry feignit de ne pas comprendre le sarcasme lorsqu'il dit :

« Merci pour tes encouragements Malfoy. »

Puis, il ajouta :

« Quand je serai Auror, j'essaierai de ne pas oublier ton soutien pour le jour où tu rejoindras ton père dans une cellule à Azkaban. »

Harry lui sourit hypocritement, tout en donnant le top-là que Ron lui réclama silencieusement en levant la main. Draco serra le poing et ravala l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tout en lançant un regard de braise à Harry.

Le commentaire que lâcha Goyle – qui avait repris son souffle- juste après, n'aida en rien le jeune Malfoy à garder un air digne et impassible :

« Hé, Draco, tu crois que tu arriveras à fabriquer une potion vivifiante pour mon _**prunier dirigeable**_ avec le matériel de ton kit ? »

L'attention de Harry et Ron dévia automatiquement sur le kit en question que Goyle tenait en main et sur lequel était inscrit : _**« Le**__** Petit potioniste (de 5 ans et demi à 16 ans) » **_

Goyle n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question. Il fut prié de suivre le blond qui maugréa un : « Je crois que je vais d'abord fabriquer un poison. » qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Harry et Ron continuèrent de rire à gorge déployée.

À quelques tables de cette scène, un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle avaient une vive discussion :

« Ma grand-mère l'écoute souvent aussi. Sa préférée est : _Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur. »_

Neville rougit sous le regard intense de sa camarade.

« C'est la chanson qui passait sur RITM quand ma maman a eu son accident, dit cette dernière.

- Oh, je suis désolé » commença Neville confus et embarrassé d'avoir ravivé ce souvenir douloureux dans la mémoire de Luna.

Cette dernière le rassura :

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! »

Draco et Goyle croisèrent Luna et Neville, alors qu'ils entamaient a capella un autre tube de Célestina Moldubec :

Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron  
Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut  
Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion  
Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud **(1)**

Draco, excédé par les railleries de Potter et Weasley, se mit à leur crier après : il avait la conviction que Potter leur avait demandé de chanter _leur__,_ euh il voulait dire cette chanson stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant... avant que Granger se mette à la fredonner, quand il avait rejoint le Balafré et stupide Weasmoche, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Potter aussi était stupide ! Ils pouvaient dire à Potter que ce dernier pouvait faire une croix sur son chaudron !

Neville regarda, effrayé, son camarade. Luna, pas perturbée pour deux noises, proposa au blond de boire quelque chose pour l'apaiser :

« Neville a justement reçu un _**sachet**_ _**de**_ _**tisane **__**à la poudre de Champignus bulbohus aquaticus **_avec son livre_**.**_ Il paraît qu'elle a des vertus surprenantes. Sûrement parce que cette plante est souvent infestée de Nargoles. »

En entendant le discours de Lovegood, Draco se calma aussitôt et demanda intrigué :

« C'est quoi des Nargoles ? »

Luna ne put malheureusement pas lui en dire davantage car Potter prit la parole :

« Je t'expliquerai ce que sont les Nargoles, si tu poses ta baguette.

Draco se retourna et dit avec fureur : « Toi d'abord, Potter. »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent un instant, puis Harry fut le premier à baisser sa garde. Draco en fit de même.

« Alors, c'est quoi des Nargoles ?

- Allons en discuter ailleurs. »

Draco indiqua à Goyle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le suivre, pendant que Harry échangeait quelques mots avec Luna et Neville.

« Il paraît que ce sont les best-sellers de l'année » dit Neville en désignant les livres que tenait Harry, avant de bafouiller : « Oui, enfin, c'est Seamus qui me l'a dit ! »

« Merci, Neville pour ce renseignement. Joyeux Noël à vous deux.

- Joyeux Noël, Harry, firent Neville et Luna quasiment en même temps. »

Harry rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait près de la porte, avec impatience et un regard furieux. À cet instant, Harry se savait complètement et irrémédiablement foutu. C'était d'une telle évidence, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de se libérer de ce sentiment étouffant qui l'assaillit : il avoua à Draco ses sentiments avec un classique mais néanmoins efficace "Je t'aime, Draco." Et foutu pour foutu, Harry embrassa Draco, à la vue de tous, sans se cacher. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle quand tous les témoins de cette scène étrange constatèrent que Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas réticent, bien au contraire !

OoOoOoOoO

**Dans une autre partie du château... au même instant...**

Blaise frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Ginny avec douceur.

_« Au contraire », _pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. L'émotion de ce qui venait de se produire l'avait submergé d'un coup.

Pansy était venue s'excuser de son attitude puérile. Elle l'avait également informé qu'elle lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec sa pét… euh, Weasley-fille, dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle avait dit cela, en même temps qu'elle appliquait un _**rouge à lèvres **_(qui avait la particularité _**d'attirer irrésistiblement tous les hommes bruns de plus d'1m76 dans un rayon de 96cm) **_couleur prune qui lui allait à ravire.

**« Dommage que je ne fus qu'à ça – elle montra environ deux centimètres avec ses doigts – de te séduire pour de bon. » **

Blaise avait été confus par cette remarque. Elle s'était excusée encore, mais de le quitter cette fois-ci pour aller rejoindre Nott.

Zabini avait vu Ginny quitter sa table et sortir par la grande porte. Il en avait fait de même, avec la crainte que Pansy s'était moquée de lui. Mais non, la Gryffondor l'avait attendu au lieu indiqué.

Devant son mutisme (qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille rousse car Blaise était réputé pour sa verve légendaire et le long discours qu'il lui avait proclamé juste avant confirmait la rumeur) Ginny passa un pan de sa longue écharpe sur les épaules du jeune homme, de telle sorte qu'ils soient emmitouflés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les franges de l'écharpe s'agitèrent, ce qui provoqua un doux bruit de carillon.

Cette mélodie s'accordait parfaitement avec le feu d'artifice qui animait le cœur et l'esprit de Blaise alors qu'il approfondissait leur deuxième baiser.

**FIN**

**(1) Disclaimer (bis) : parole de la chanson : Un chaudron plein de passion** de Célestina Moldubec (extrait de son dernier album – « Tu m'as pris mon chaudron, mais tu n'auras pas mon cœur. »)

**NdSs : **

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? **

**Et si on jouait un peu ? **

**Voici la liste des participants au Secret Santa : **Harry, Draco, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Gregory et Neville.

**À vous de trouver, parmi la liste, qui a offert les cadeaux suivants - propriété de la Rickiss Compagny - x) : **

1) pour Goyle : un plant de prunes dirigeables en pot

2) pour Neville : _L'encyclopédie des espèces de champignons magiques poussant en milieu aquatiques_ (petit ouvrage de 30 pages + 5 pages ½ de planches illustrées + un sachet offert de tisane aromatisée à la poudre de Champignus bulbohus aquaticus (aux vertus surprises !) d'une contenance d'un mug ¾.

3) pour Hermione : livre des _Recettes de pâtisseries amoureuses, coquines et voluptueuses de Mme Rosmerta_ (3ème édition)

4) pour Pansy : un assortiment de produits de beauté (gel douche qui fait des bulles qui durcissent et se mangent, vernis qui change de couleurs suivant les vêtements qu'on porte, crème pour le visage qui permet de rajeunir de 5 ans pendant 7 heures, spray coiffant qui rallonge ou diminue la longueur des cheveux pendant une journée, et rouge à lèvres qui attirent irrésistiblement tous les hommes bruns de plus d'1m86 dans un rayon de 93cm)

5) pour Luna : L'intégrale des chansons de Celestina Moldubec

6) pour Harry : un coffret de trois romans auroriens, de J. Croâ-Pas : _Meurtres dans le vestiaire de Quidditch n°B666_, _Le retour de la sorcière blafarde_, _L'Auror Tarentule joue et gagne_

7) pour Draco : un kit du Petit potioniste (de 5 ans 1/2 à 16 ans)

8) pour Ron : un poster dédicacé de Viktor Krum + les dix cartes les plus rares de l'année 1999 des Chocogrenouilles, sous cadre + un balai volant miniature

9) pour Ginny : une écharpe de six mètres de long, spéciale couple, avec des franges qui s'agitent en faisant un doux bruit de carillon chaque fois que le couple qui la porte s'embrasse

10) pour Blaise : un coffret deux livres : _Moi, moi, et remoi_, de Gilderoy Lockart + _Un cafard dans le placard_, de Rita Skeeter + en cadeau un petit essai écrit par ces deux auteurs : _Nous, mous et relous_ et une robe de chambre officielle du fan-club d'Harry Potter.

**Je sais, certains sont évidents, mais d'autres un peu moins, niark niark. **

**Résultats le 25 décembre… **


	15. Fenetre 15 Mon beau sapin

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple : **Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **T, voire M…

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Suggestion musicale :** _« Ô christmas tree » _

**NdSs : Bonjour à tous! J'espère de tout coeur que cet OS vous plaira, que vous soyez adeptes de ce couple ou non. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 15 : Mon beau sapin**

« Draco Malfoy, je vais te tuer. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, Harry, surtout en présence d'un policier… même s'il est moldu. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans un centre commercial moldu (à la demande de Draco, qui plus est !) afin d'effectuer leurs derniers achats de Noël. Leur chemin s'était séparé brièvement.

Harry flânait dans le rayon des vêtements pour hommes quand Draco vint à sa rencontre :

« Harry, je voudrais connaître ton avis : Doré ou multicolore ? »

Le Gryffondor contempla l'objet dans les mains de son petit-ami et demanda, étonné :

« Tu as acheté des guirlandes électriques non magiques ? Toi qui vantes tous les ans la beauté incomparable des fées, comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est ça, moques-toi. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Harry acquiesça vaguement avant de reporter son attention sur une pile de jeans. Draco poursuivit :

« Je sais que tu aimes bien tous ces trucs Moldus, alors j'ai pensé que pour notre premier Noël à la maison, je pouvais bien te faire ce plaisir. Et puis, même si les fées sont jolies, elles sont aussi très stupides et bruyantes. »

Une moquerie à propos de Weasley et Granger lui vint à l'esprit, mais il ne la formula pas à voix haute. De toute façon, sa bouche était trop occupée avec celle d' Harry pour émettre quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un soupir de contentement.

« Merci, dit simplement Harry en mettant fin à leur étreinte. Et pour ta question, les deux me conviennent très bien.

- Évidemment, le choix me revient, _encore._ »

Draco soupira exagérément. Harry l'ignora car au fond il savait que Draco finirait par choisir celle qu'il voudrait, lui. Son avis ne comptait pas vraiment. C'était simplement par politesse que Draco demandait conseil. Ça ne gênait pas Harry. Après tout, c'était Draco l'expert en décoration. Il faisait entièrement confiance en Draco dans ce genre de tâche. Lui s'en fichait un peu que la guirlande soit bleue, rouge, dorée ou multicolore. Tout ce qui lui importait était de passer Noël avec Draco, et ses amis.

« Il me faudrait quelque chose de vert pour me faire une idée. »

Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, son attention était reportée à présent sur les chemises soigneusement pliées sur l'étale devant lui.

Il émit un petit « Humpff » surpris de se faire tirer abruptement par le bras par Draco. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans une cabine d'essayage, ferma le rideau et commença à déshabiller Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne va pas faire ça ici. Draco, arrête ! »

Le ton était peu convaincant quant à cette dernière requête. Harry jeta un coup d'œil, et fut rassuré : le rideau était correctement fermé. Cela dit, quelqu'un pouvait l'ouvrir à tout moment.

Mais Harry ne dit rien de plus. En même temps, il était maintenant plus intrigué par ce que faisait Draco avec cette guirlande électrique que le fait d'être en caleçon. Après tout, il était dans une boutique de fringues, dans une cabine d'essayage, il n'y avait rien de mal à être dans cette tenue. Il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention comme cela.

« Tiens-moi ça une seconde, s'il te plait. »

Harry ne songea pas à refuser. Il prit la guirlande en mains pendant que Draco la déroulait. Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne les intentions du blond, quand Draco lança un sort et que la guirlande s'enroula autour de lui. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ses mains furent ramener au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ou très peu.

La guirlande s'alluma et se mit à clignoter dans la cabine.

Harry essaya de ne pas parler trop fort, pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention – le jeu de lumière était suffisant, autant ne pas en rajouter- et il ordonna :

« Draco, détache-moi tout de suite. »

Draco avait les bras croisés, il se frottait le menton, en signe d'intense réflexion. Il détailla Harry, partant de ses pieds, en passant par son caleçon vert foncé pour remonter vers son torse et son visage. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard furieux de Harry, il répliqua, satisfait et pas perturbé pour deux noises :

« Le doré fait bien ressortir le vert de tes yeux et celui de ton caleçon. »

Harry fut soulagé lorsque les liens se desserrèrent et que Draco enleva la guirlande.

Cependant ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps car Draco énonça :

« Voyons voir avec l'autre. »

Et re belote, dix secondes plus tard (et environ autant d'insultes) Harry se retrouva attaché par une guirlande qui, cette fois-ci, changeait de couleurs toutes les cinq secondes jusqu'à clignoter dans une lumière multicolore.

« Chut Harry, les sapins se tiennent tranquilles. Et ne soit pas grossier.»

Harry répliqua avec un ton grondant, séparant bien chaque mot :

« Je ne suis pas un putain de sapin ! Alors détache-moi ! Ou tu le regretteras. »

Sa menace était bien réelle et Draco aurait dû avoir peur. Oui, il aurait dû. Sauf que Harry n'était pas en position de négocier. Et ces menaces ne l'incitaient pas à accéder à sa requête. Qui sait ce que Harry déciderait de lui faire, une fois libre ? Draco s'empressa de lui dire tout cela.

« Je crois que je vais prendre celle-ci ! » ajouta-t-il.

Harry soupira croyant que son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Mais Draco resta sans bouger, à le dévorer des yeux. Un sourire malicieux se formant doucement.

Harry était bien moins sûr de lui et la panique commençait à se faire sentir car il connaissait _**ce**_ regard. LE regard que Draco avait quand il était excité.

« Draco, je sais ce que tu veux faire. »

Il en eut la confirmation quand Draco retrouvant sa faculté à se mouvoir, s'agenouilla devant lui. Harry déglutit et releva la tête pour ne pas être distrait. Les doigts de Draco effleurant sa peau pour écarter le fil de la guirlande afin qu'il puisse abaisser son caleçon, puis sa main se posant sur sa hanche pour le maintenir en place pendant que son autre main prenait son sexe étaient suffisamment distrayant. Il fixa le mur tout en continuant de convaincre le blond d'arrêter :

« S'il te plaît. Tu pourras m'attacher avec ta stupide guirlande et faire tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ici. À la maisooooon. »

Harry gémit bruyamment. Draco venait de lécher son sexe sur tout son long.

Horrifié qu'on ait pu l'entendre, il se reprit très vite et dit, abdiquant :

« Éteins au moins la guirlande, ça me brûle. »

Draco toucha une petite ampoule avec son doigt et dit, goguenard :

« Menteur »

« Très bien, j'ai menti, mais éteins-la quand même, tu vas… Oh, oui, continue plus fort… attirer l'attention sur nous… »

Draco sourit mais finit toutefois par obéir. Il déclara, tout en continuant ses caresses appuyées :

« Comme si ça te gênait qu'on nous surprenne !

- Tais-toi et finis ce que tu as... » _Commencé._ C'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais à la place il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop bruyamment de plaisir.

Harry agrippa fermement le câble de la guirlande, tandis que ses hanches s'articulaient, suivant le rythme adopté par la bouche de Draco.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ce dernier sentit Harry stopper net tout mouvement et pousser un cri de terreur. Draco se dégagea et il se figea en entendant le raclement de gorge derrière lui. Avant de se retourner, Draco attrapa sa baguette et annula le sort. Harry remonta aussitôt son caleçon et chercha ses autres habits. Malfoy se retourna et osa sourire aux deux personnes qui les fixaient d'un air hébété : un homme en uniforme et une jeune femme en tailleur avec un badge mentionnant le prénom : _Claire._

« Draco Malfoy, je vais te tuer » chuchota Harry, enfilant son pantalon, avec mal, car la guirlande était emmêlée autour de ses jambes.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, Harry, surtout en présence d'un policier… même s'il est moldu. »

« C'est lui ! » s'écria alors la vendeuse en désignant Draco. « Et c'est ça qu'il a volé ! accusa-t-elle en pointant Harry du doigt. »

« Je vous assure que cet homme est mien par sa volonté propre, je n'ai pas eu à le voler ! » S'offusqua Draco avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

La jeune vendeuse s'avança vers Harry et précisa :

« Je parlais des guirlandes ! »

Ce à quoi il répliqua d'un éloquent : « Oh. »

« Quoi ?! Draco, tu les volées ?! s'exclama en même temps Harry.

- Mais non ! Je les ai prises pour te demander ton avis. Je suis toujours dans le magasin, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et vous, enlevez vos mains de mon petit-ami ! »

L'air menaçant incita la vendeuse à obéir. Harry enleva lui-même les guirlandes tout en expliquant :

« Tu es dans le centre commercial, oui, mais tu n'es plus dans la même boutique. Tu dois payer les articles dans la boutique où tu les as pris, avant de pouvoir sortir. »

Harry se tourna vers les deux employés :

« Il s'agit d'un simple malentendu, veuillez excuser mon ami. Nous vous règlerons la somme, sans problème.

- Je vais quand même devoir vous arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur dans un endroit public.

- Quoi ? Mais, à part vous, personne ne nous a vus !

- C'est la loi, désolé. »

Il ne semblait pas désolé pour deux noises. Draco s'apprêtait à le lui signaler, mais Harry le prit par le bras et lui lança un regard suffisamment explicite pour qu'il se taise.

« Veuillez prendre vos affaires et me suivre.

- Tu t'occupes de l'eau et moi je me charge du thé ? »

Draco acquiesça. L'agent de sécurité et la vendeuse regardèrent l'échange entre les deux hommes sans comprendre.

Harry les fit transplaner chez eux juste après que Draco lança un sort _d'Oubliette_.

« Les Moldus, pff, des idiots » ricana Draco dans une tentative misérable pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et par atmosphère il voulait parler de la tension qui émanait d'Harry. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard de tueur. Draco avala difficilement sa salive. Harry s'approcha une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et le poussa en arrière en l'insultant :

« TU es un IDIOT ! »

Tandis qu'il reculait encore sous les frappes légères (mais méritées), Harry continua à déverser sa colère :

« On a failli se faire arrêter par TA faute ! »

- frappe –

« TU es EGOISTE ! »

- frappe -

« OBSEDE ! »

- frappe -

« Je n'ai jamais autant eu honte de ma vie ! »

- Frappe et Draco sentit un objet buter contre ses cuisses. -

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir retourner dans ce magasin à cause de TOI ! »

Draco s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il dramatisait un tantinet, après tout son sort _d'Oubliette _devait être suffisamment efficace pour que les deux Moldus ne se souviennent pas d'eux. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car Harry lui intima de se taire et le poussa pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Draco ne pensa pas à se défendre. Il avait observé Harry défaire son pantalon et prendre sa baguette. D'un sort, Draco se retrouva complètement nu. Un autre sort fut lancé et Draco vit les guirlandes atterrir dans les mains d'Harry.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Harry comptait faire avec ça, mais Draco songea un bref instant qu'il aurait mieux fait de les acheter ces guirlandes car il allait devoir payer le prix fort.

**FIN**


	16. Fenetre 16 Le Grinch

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

Le texte en _italique _est une traduction modifiée et parodiée par mes soins de la chanson « You're a mean one, Mr Grinch ! », écrite par Theodor Geisel, alias le célèbre Dr. Seuss.

**Couple : **Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

**Rating** : T

**Genre : **indéfinissable** - **On va dire une 8ème année à Poudlard, où Severus a survécu !

**Suggestion musicale : **_« You're a mean one, Mr Grinch ! » _

**NdSs : Je dédicace ce texte à ma soeur, pour son anniversaire, parce je sais combien elle adore ce couple... **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 16 : Le grinch **

_Toutes les fenêtres étaient sombres_

_Personne ne savait qu'il était là_

_Tous les Poudlariens dormaient_

_De doux rêves sans tracas_

Harry Potter, lui, se disait être en plein cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication : se faire kidnapper par un individu encapuchonné au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire en cette veille de Noël. Des vacances normales. C'était franchement trop demander ? Il semblerait, une fois de plus, que oui…

Il soupira, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur la chaise à laquelle il était ligoté depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. (En réalité, ça ne faisait que dix-sept minutes.) Et personne qui était venue à son secours… Où étaient Ron et Hermione quand il avait besoin d'eux ?

Son ravisseur jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers lui, avant de reporter son attention sur un parchemin qu'il lisait méticuleusement depuis qu'il avait installé Harry sur cette chaise.

Ce dernier ancra son regard dans les yeux de son kidnappeur et pensa pour lui-même :

_Vous êtes méchant, professeur Snape_

« Je ne suis pas méchant, Monsieur Potter. Juste rarement gentil. »

Le professeur de potions sourit machiavéliquement car il connaissait l'aversion de son élève pour l'usage de la légilimancie envers sa personne. Harry continua de le maudire par la pensée, totalement conscient de l'intrusion de l'homme dans son esprit :

_Vous êtes aussi doux qu'un cactus _

_Vous êtes aussi charmant qu'une anguille_

_Professeur Snape. _

« Vraiment, c'est ainsi que vous me voyez ? »

_Vous êtes une banane moisie_

_Avec une peau graisseuse toute noircie. _

« Vous faites des rimes maintenant ! Je suis impressionné par tant d'efforts ! Ça mériterait presque que j'attribue un point à votre maison. »

Il sembla réfléchir dix secondes à cette possibilité avant d'ajouter, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres :

« Mais, puisque je suis méchant… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour plus d'effet, sans rien dire de plus. De toute façon, il ne servait à rien qu'il la complète, puisque son contenu était suffisamment explicite.

Harry poursuivit :

_Vous êtes un monstre, professeur Snape_

_Votre cœur est un trou béant_

_Votre cerveau est rempli d'araignées_

_Vous avez de l'ail dans votre âme_

_Professeur Snape_

« Et pourtant, la nuit dernière, vous m'avez avoué tout le contraire. »

Que répondre à ça ? Il préférait cent fois se faire torturer que d'avouer que Snape avait raison.

_Je ne vous toucherais pas, même avec une _

_Perche de trente-neuf pieds et demi._

« En êtes-vous _**si**_ sûr ? »

Des flashs assaillirent l'esprit de Harry. Des souvenirs de la nuit passée, justement.

Son professeur de potions l'avait mis en retenue ce soir-là pour l'avoir traité de « Grinch ». Insulte méritée, puisque Snape avait confisqué un cadeau que Harry avait acheté et qu'il voulait simplement montrer à Hermione pour qu'elle lui donne son avis. C'était juste avant le début du cours de potions, Harry allait le remettre dans son sac, mais Snape l'avait surpris dix secondes trop tôt.

_Vous êtes…_

« Oh, va te faire foutre, _Severus_ ! » s'énerva Harry à voix haute, las de ce petit jeu.

Délaissant son bureau dans un ample mouvement de cape, Snape s'approcha lentement de son élève et positionnant ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise, sur les accoudoirs, il se pencha en avant. Harry crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Cependant, il fut déçu quand Severus s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Harry n'osait pas bouger pour combler la faible distance. C'était à son aîné de faire ce pas-là, s'il voulait s'aventurer sur ces sentiers avec lui. Snape savait déjà qu'Harry était prêt à faire ce voyage.

Le baiser fut hésitant et bref. Trop vite, Severus positionna sa bouche au creux de l'oreille de son élève et lui susurra :

« Oh, mais c'était bien mon intention, Harry ! »

**FIN**

(ou presque)

**NdSs** : Vous pouvez (devez !) vous arrêter là ! Et je vous dis : "Rdv au prochain chapitre !"

Sinon, pour ceux qui s'ennuient / les plus courageux / téméraires / curieux / inconscients, il y a toujours…

**Le BONUS** ! (c'est une traduction PARODIEE –par moi-même - d'une partie de la chanson) Il ne sert pas franchement à grand chose, honnêtement, mais puisqu'il est écrit, ma foi, je n'allais pas le jeter !

**WARNING** ! **ATTENTION** ! Ce petit bonus contient des propos sugesstifs dont le **rating** est **M – **ce n'est donc PAS pour des enfants ! au cas où vous ne le saviez pas- Vous voilà prévenus !

OoooO

**BONUS**

_Alors il prit Potter et il prit du fil noir épais. _

_Il l'attacha de la tête aux pieds. _

_Puis Severus dit : «Okay ! » et il commença sa descente, _

_Vers le doux foyer d'un Potter ronronnant, allongé sur le ventre. _

_« C'est l'arrêt numéro un » le plus âgé persifla, _

_alors que ses mains gravissaient les courbes des fesses de Potter et s'arrêtèrent, formant un poing à bout de bras. _

_Puis il se glissa dans l'âtre, vraiment très étriquée._

_Mais si Draco pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi, il le pouvait !_

_Puis il ondula et se tortilla, avec un sourire malfaisant. _

_Il prit tout. Tous les cadeaux._

_« Plus vite » « Oh, oui ! » « Hmms »_

_« Continue » « Encore ! » « Plus fort ! » _

_Puis Snape, très agile et guilleret, _

_Fourra tous ses doigts, un par un, dans **sa** « cheminée »_

**FIN** !


	17. Fenetre 17 Lettre au PN 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Draco Malfoy

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : K

**Suggestion musicale : «**_Douce nuit »_

**NdSs**** : **Bonjour ! Voici la suite du chapitre 7 (lettre au Père Noël 1) « L'intrigue » se passe, ici, après la guerre. Bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 17 : Lettre au Père Noël numéro 3 **

**Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre,**

**Le 17 décembre 1998**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de vous écrire si tardivement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient –en bien comme en mal – Des changements se sont imposés et il a fallu du temps pour tout remettre en place. Mais trêve de fioritures, votre temps est précieux et le mien aussi. _

_J'ai une requête particulière à vous faire cette année. Elle concerne à nouveau Harry Potter. Je sais que vous avez tenté tout votre possible pour qu'il retrouve la vue et me choisisse, moi, comme ami, plutôt que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et la Belette (Ce sont des surnoms tout ce qu'il y a de plus affectueux, veuillez croire ma bonne foi) _

_Laissez tomber cette demande, c'est cause perdue, je crois. Une amitié entre lui et moi semble impossible. Même si je lui ai sauvé la vie et réciproquement. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous écris pour vous informer qu'il possède quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'aimerais qu'il me la rende. C'est ma baguette en bois d'aubépine (25 cm) avec un cœur en crin de licorne. J'en ai acheté une autre depuis, mais la sensation n'est pas la même qu'avec ma première baguette. J'ai croisé Potter, l'autre jour, au Ministère. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me la rendre. Il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait égarée. Il ment, j'en suis persuadé. _

_Aidez-moi à la récupérer ! (S'il vous plait.) _

_Respectueusement, _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

**FIN**


	18. Fenetre 18 Lettre au PN 4

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Bellatrix Lestrange

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **Humor – Se passe pendant la 5ème année à Poudlard de Harry and co.

**Suggestion musicale : **_« So this is christmas » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Voici l'avant-dernière lettre au Père Noël. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^.^****  
**

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 18 : Lettre au Père Noël numéro 4 **

**_La cachette secrète des Mangemorts, _**

**_Le 18 décembre 1995_**

_**Cher Dumbledore, **_

_**Oui, j'ai découvert votre secret, « Père Noël » ! Il faut dire, votre déguisement n'est pas très discret. Vous devriez songer à vous couper la barbe et à changer la couleur de votre costume (trop gryffondoresque !) à défaut d'arrêter de prêcher la bonne parole sur ce qui est bien ou non. (Ce que je trouve particulièrement hypocrite venant de votre part.)**_

_**Puis, tout le monde sait que seul un puissant sorcier peut arriver à distribuer des millions de cadeaux à toute la planète en une seule nuit. (Vous gagneriez en énergie magique si vous vous restreigniez aux sorciers sangs-purs.) D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien connaître le sort utilisé (à des fins purement académiques…) **_

_**Bref, ignorez mes précédents propos, si vous y tenez tant que cela. **_

_**Je vous écris pour vous demander un service : maintenant que je suis libre, j'aurais besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe. (Les loques qu'ils nous imposent de porter à Azkaban ne me mettent absolument pas en valeur !) Le Lord Noir appréciera également. Il me faudrait aussi un nouveau fouet. Je vous joins la page du catalogue, avec cette lettre : fouet tressé en cuir noir (de sombral, pas d'un vulgaire bovin !) **_

_**Merci,**_

_**Dangereusement vôtre, **_

_**BL**_


	19. Fenetre 19 Ô holy night

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couples : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (HPDM) ; Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (HGRW)

Et brève mention de Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. (BZGW)

**Rating** : K+

**Genre : **General/Humor/Romance – Post Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale :** _« Ô holy night » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Je vous propose un texte au format un peu particulier, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 19 : Ô Holy Night **

**~ HPDM ~ **

« Potter, tout ça c'est de _**ta**_ faute » fit Draco Malfoy en desserrant son écharpe et ouvrant deux boutons de son manteau.

Il commençait légèrement à étouffer. L'espace était bien trop réduit à son goût. Les ascenseurs n'avaient jamais été très appréciés du blond. Et être coincé à l'intérieur (avec Harry Potter, en plus !) plus de temps que nécessaire n'arrangeait en rien son point de vue.

Tout ça à cause de Potter. Si ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à rattraper l'ascenseur au moment où les portes se refermaient, Draco aurait été dehors une minute plus tôt, et il aurait évité la panne de courant due à une défaillance magique. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Potter coure aussi vite ? Draco l'avait vu de loin, lui faire des signes pour retenir la porte. Pourtant Draco n'avait pas fait un geste. Il pensait que Potter n'arriverait pas à parcourir cette distance à temps. Le Gryffondor aurait dû laisser tomber.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je l'ai fait exprès ?

- Si ! C'est exactement ce que je pense !

- Tu es vraiment… »

~ **HGRW** ~

« … irrécupérable ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le jeter !

- Tu exagères, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible… »

Ron s'arrêta de parler en voyant sa femme sortir de la salle de bain. _Ah, ouais, quand même_, songea avec éloquence celui-ci_. _

Avisant la mine de son mari qui tentait de réfréner son hilarité, Hermione s'énerva :

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ronald ! »

Cela suffit à lâcher toutes les barrières de Ron qui partit dans un fou rire. Hermione le fusilla du regard pendant une longue minute. Temps nécessaire à son abruti de mari (qui serait à l'avenir exempt de faire une simple lessive pour éviter un autre drame vestimentaire de ce genre !) pour daigner se calmer et se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

« Je vais me changer ! informa-t-elle, claquant la porte.

- Oh, ma puce, je suis vraiment désolé ! Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir… »

~ **HPDM** ~

« … qu'une panne allait survenir ?

- Hé bien, peut-être parce que d'après les rumeurs entre la belette fille et toi, c'était une chose récurrente, se moqua Draco. »

Son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il percuta le mur avec son dos. Potter le tenait par le col de sa chemise et le menaça avec sa baguette pointée sous le menton.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais… »

~ **HGRW** ~

« … de faire une simple lessive !

- Oh, zut alors… » marmonna Ron, faussement navré de cette interdiction, nouant ses lacets, assis sur le rebord du lit.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en demandant :

« Bon, et maintenant, tu me trouves comment ? »

_Magnifique_, pensa Ron, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de sa femme, fermant à demi les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur son visage. Il tâta ensuite son corps un peu partout et dit :

« Comme ça ! »

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Hermione le regarda de travers, faisant la moue, contrariée par cette réponse.

Elle flancha cependant sous le regard insistant de son mari et sourit à son tour :

« T'es bête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit simplement Ron avant de l'embrasser. »

**~ HPDM ~**

« P…Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? bafouilla Draco, incrédule par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je… Hum, désolé. Je croyais que c'était une bonne idée, s'excusa Harry, embarrassé.

- Ah ouais, super idée le héros ! s'énerva Draco. Non seulement on est coincés dans cet ascenseur par ta faute, mais nous voilà maintenant plongés dans le noir, encore par ta faute ! Aïe, fais gaffe, c'était mon pied.

- Pardon, pour ton pied. _Lum…_

- Mais t'es dingue, Potter ! » l'arrêta Draco. « Je viens de t'expliquer à l'instant qu'il ne faut pas utiliser la magie dans les installations moldues ! Ça crée des interférences ! »

Harry voulait lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué. Crier dessus, oui, mais expliquer, non.

Cependant Draco intervint en premier :

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Harry sursauta en sentant la tête de Malfoy aussi proche de la sienne. Il recula d'un pas, venant buter son dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Quel bruit ? » questionna-t-il avant de l'entendre distinctement, lui aussi.

~ **HGRW** ~

« Rooon… attends, arrête, j'viens d'entendre le timer du four. »

Ron stoppa son exploration du cou de sa femme et la regarda intensément, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. A contre-cœur, il relâcha Hermione et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione ouvrit la porte du four et en sortit un plat fumant qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Avisant Ron, elle ne lui laissa pas formuler le moindre mot :

« C'est pour le dîner de tout à l'heure, alors interdiction de t'en approcher avant qu'on le serve à table. »

Elle reposa les gants de cuisine sur le plan de travail avant d'émettre un petit cri de surprise. Ron l'avait prise par la taille pour la retourner face à lui. Il dévora ses lèvres avec avidité.

Sa surprise passée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine. Après un rapide calcul, elle se laissa à nouveau aller aux sensations provoquées par les caresses de son mari. Ils avaient le temps pour ce câlin. Il leur restait…

**~ HPDM ~**

« Une heure ! Vous vous fichez du monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?

- Du calme Malfoy » intervint Harry avec un regard désapprobateur, en cachant de sa main l'interphone d'urgences. Quelqu'un venait enfin de répondre. Le réparateur était en route, mais avec les intempéries, il ne pouvait venir que d'ici une heure. Au moins, ils avaient à nouveau de la lumière (le groupe électrogène de secours avait été mis en route) dans la cabine.

Potter enleva sa main et dit : « Merci… euh…

- Michelle, informa la voix féminine.

- Merci Michelle pour votre aide. On ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Se rendant compte de l'évidence de ses derniers mots, Harry bafouilla. Mais sa gêne fut étouffée par le rire dépourvu de moquerie venant de l'interphone.

« Vous êtes marrant, _Harry_. »

Le ton était charmeur et Harry voulut un instant lancer un autre sort pour que la lumière s'éteigne à nouveau et ainsi cacher ses joues empourprées à Malfoy. Surtout lorsque Michelle poursuivit :

« Ça vous dirait de prendre un … »

~ **HGRW** ~

« …verre. J'ai besoin d'un verre. » annonça Ron, comme s'il venait de voir un épouvantard. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, délaissant Hermione toujours allongée sur le canapé du salon.

« Ron, je m'excuse que tu l'aies appris ainsi » fit Hermione en se postant à ses côtés, remontant les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules et arrangeant sa tenue.

« Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand exactement ? » demanda son mari en vidant d'une traite un verre de whisky pur feu.

**~ HPDM ~**

« Vendredi ?

- Euh, je travaille tard, malheureusement.

- Samedi, alors ?

- Je regrette, je dois… »

La fin de sa phrase fut masquée par ce que maugréa Draco :

« Oh, par pitié, achevez-moi maintenant. »

Harry voulut lui répliquer qu'il s'en occuperait personnellement quand ils sortiraient d'ici. Cependant, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Visiblement Malfoy ne se sentait pas bien. Il respirait par grandes goulées d'air et il transpirait. Harry comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas dit cela à cause de sa conversation avec Michelle, comme s'il avait été agacé ou jaloux… mouais, comme si _ça, _ça pouvait arriver.

Inquiet, Harry indiqua simplement à Michelle :

« Je regrette, je dois vous laisser. J'ai une urgence. »

Il enleva le doigt du bouton de l'interphone, coupant les paroles de la femme, et se dirigea vers Malfoy qui s'était accroupi contre le mur.

Harry se baissa à sa hauteur et ordonna à Malfoy d'écouter attentivement ses revendications. Le blond faisait une crise de panique, due à sa claustrophobie.

« Ferme les yeux. Allez, fais-moi confiance, ferme les yeux. »

Harry continua très calmement :

« Inspire puis expire longuement. Comme ça, voilà. Encore une fois. Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas penser à ton endroit préféré. Tu y es ?

- Huhu »

Draco gigota quelque peu, il était encore mal à l'aise. Harry prit la main gauche du Serpentard, puis la serra. Avec son pouce, il lui massa la paume, au niveau du pouls.

« Très bien, tu es détendu et serein, rien ne peut t'arriver là-bas. Tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Harry sentit le pouls de son ancien camarade de classe ralentir à une fréquence à peu près normale.

Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux pendant bien cinq minutes.

~ **HGRW** ~

« Tu ne veux plus me parler ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Comme tu veux, mais peux-tu au moins goûter ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Je croyais que c'était pour le dîner, maugréa Ron en fixant sa femme qui lui tendait une petite cuillère.

- Oui, mais je veux m'assurer que j'ai mis suffisamment d'épices.

- J'accepte uniquement parce que c'est la veille de Noël, mais je t'en veux quand même ! indiqua Ron en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû te cacher que je l'avais invité aussi. Après tout, tu avais bien accepté que Blaise et Ginny se joignent à nous.

- C'est différent, c'est ma soeur. De plus, pour un Serpentard, Blaise est plutôt sympathique. _Lui_ par contre…

- Oui, oui, je sais, peux-tu te dépêcher de goûter, s'il te plait ? »

Ron n'ajouta rien, il porta la cuillère à sa bouche et c'est avec un sourire appréciateur qu'il dit :

« C'est… »

**~ HPDM ~**

« …immonde » annonça Draco, qui reprenait des couleurs, piochant pour la septième fois dans le paquet de friandises que Potter avait ouvert, suite à sa petite séance de relaxation, avant de poursuivre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger ?

- Magie noire » répliqua Harry d'un ton neutre, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Draco stoppa tout geste et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cette vision était plutôt comique. Elle fit rire Harry qui le rassura :

« Je plaisantais, haha, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Aoutch ! »

Malfoy venait de lui jeter le paquet de bonbons à la tête. Mais Harry ne se vexa point. À la place, il lui sourit de plus belle et le remercia en déballant une autre friandise.

~ **HGRW** ~

« Ron, arrête de grignoter ! »

Le rouquin, stoppa aussitôt sa main à quelques centimètres du pot à apéritifs.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver » indiqua Hermione en surveillant son mari du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle terminait de préparer la décoration de sa table.

Leur petit câlin de tout à l'heure les avait amenés à buter contre la table, faisant tomber par inadvertance, un verre. Ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés outre mesure et avaient atterri sur le canapé dix secondes après, jusqu'à ce que Ron et son sens accru de l'observation quand ce n'était pas forcément le moment, lui demanda pourquoi elle avait mis six couverts au lieu des cinq prévus. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'un invité supplémentaire devait venir. Il se demandait si Harry était au courant.

« Au fait… »

**~ HPDM ~**

« Au fait… »

Les deux sorciers, à présent debout et attendant que la panne soit réparée, rigolèrent car ils avaient parler en même temps. Malfoy lui fit signe de la main de commencer. Harry s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi est-ce que le blond se trouvait dans cet ascenseur, quand un tremblement secoua la cage d'ascenseur. Apeuré et par réflexe, Draco prit la main d'Harry et s'y agrippa. Se rendant compte de son geste, Draco voulut retirer sa main, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Ils se fixèrent alors qu'une autre secousse se produisit. Draco n'avait plus peur, il était entre de bonnes mains.

Ils n'entendirent pas la petite sonnerie indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage souhaité, ni que les portes s'ouvrirent donnant accès direct à l'appartement de...

**~ BZGW / RWHG / HPDM ~ **

Ron et Hermione venaient juste d'accueillir Blaise et Ginny par la porte de secours, car une panne d'ascenseur semblait bloquer l'accès par la porte principale.

Les deux couples regardèrent avec étonnement ou effroi les deux personnes qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

« Tu vois Ron, commença Hermione, je t'avais bien dit qu'Harry n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients… Ron ? »

Hermione, leva les yeux au ciel, avant de faire venir à l'aide d'un _Accio, _un petit coussin qu'elle plaça sous la tête de son mari évanoui sur le tapis.

Ginny et Blaise suivirent ensuite Hermione à table.

Harry et Draco, eux, continuèrent de s'embrasser sans retenue, ignorant le monde qui les entourait.

**FIN**


	20. Fenetre 20 Lettre au PN 5

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**POV : **Gregory Goyle

**Rating** : K

**Genre : **Drama** – **Post Poudlard

**Suggestion musicale : **_"The little drummer boy" _

**NdSs : Voici la dernière lettre au Père Noël. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 20 : Lettre au Père Noël numéro 5**

**Cellule 37 C – Azkaban - **

**Le 20 décembre 2001**

**Cher Père Noël,**

**Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en votre existence, mais Vincent me parlait souvent de vous pendant les périodes de fêtes. Il paraîtrait que vous pouvez exaucer les vœux de tout le monde, si l'on se montre sage. Je ne suis pas convaincu de faire partie de ce genre de catégories de personnes. Mais bon, chacun à droit à une seconde chance, je pense. J'ai expié mes fautes, après tout… ou presque. **

**Bref, je vais faire court, car le couvre-feu est pour bientôt et le courrier doit absolument partir demain matin. Je ne peux pas attendre la semaine prochaine. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi. **

**Ce que j'aimerais pour Noël, c'est une boîte de chocolats fins façon caramel mou. Vincent m'en offrait toujours une pour mon anniversaire, mais il semblerait que la société qui les fabriquait, ait cessée ses activités. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que m'ont dit les gardiens d'Azkaban. Du coup, impossible de s'en procurer. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Je dois vous paraître désespéré. Je le suis. Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause des chocolats. En vérité, je me raccroche à cet espoir car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Je ne suis pas fantasque, sinon je vous aurais demandé de me faire gracier… **

**Merci d'avance Père Noël,**

**Gregory Goyle**

**PS : Désolé de vous écrire si tardivement. Se procurer une feuille de papier et de quoi écrire m'a coûté mon oreiller et … peu importe. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. **

**FIN**


	21. Fenetre 21 Réveillon

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple** : Hermione Granger / Ronald Weasley

**Rating : K**

**Genre : **General

**Suggestion musicale : **_« Do you hear what I hear ? »_

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Un texte court, certes, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter avant de publier les trois dernières fenêtres. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

**(Le petit quizz du Secret Santa - chap 13 et 14 - est, je le rappelle, toujours ouvert. N'hésitez pas à tenter votre chance : le record à battre, pour l'instant, est de six sur dix) **

**Place au texte... **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 21 : Réveillon **

Ronald Weasley contemplait les ombres dansantes des branches d'arbres sur le plafond de sa chambre à coucher.

L'horloge du salon sonna deux heures du matin. Il prit sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_. Il éclaira alors le visage de sa femme endormie paisiblement à ses côtés.

« Psst, Hermione. »

Pas de réactions. Il se racla la gorge et dit un peu plus fort, agitant sa baguette à quelques centimètres d'Hermione :

« Mon amour… tu dors ? »

Hermione s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les plissa, aveuglée par la lumière et tâtonna avec son bras pour l'éloigner.

« Ron, je dormais - elle insista bien sur l'emploi du passé- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle à moitié assoupie.

« J'ai soif. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Seul un grognement agacé lui répondit.

OoOoOoOoO

**Dix-huit minutes plus tard...**

« Ron, la lumière, bougonna Hermione.

**- **Oui, dans une minute, je voudrais juste finir de lire cet article. »

Hermione se retourna lentement vers son mari et constata qu'il lisait le magazine qu'elle avait acheté pour elle-même. Elle soupira tout en remontant les couvertures un peu plus sur ses épaules.

« Si un jour je te trompais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Etonnée par une telle question qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour fixer Ron.

Ce dernier continua alors sur le ton de la conversation, son regard posé sur la revue féminine et une plume à papotte en mains qu'il tapotait contre son menton :

« Petit a : tu me quitterais ou petit b : tu me pardonnerais ou...

- Je te tromperais avec Draco Malfoy » coupa Hermione, acerbe, en se recouchant. N'avait-il vraiment rien de mieux à faire pour trouver le sommeil que de répondre à ce questionnaire sur la vie de couple ?

- Ah » fit avec éloquence Ron, en éteignant la lumière cinq secondes plus tard. Il avait probablement mérité une telle réponse, mais il espérait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse...

OoOoOoOoO

**Cinq mille cinq cent vingt-et-un elfes de Cornouailles dénombrés (soit une heure et trente-deux minutes plus tard…) **

Une lampe de chevet fut allumée et une question posée. La réponse arriva quelques instants plus tard :

« Je n'ai pas envie de tester la nouvelle invention de ton frère, maintenant, Ronald. Je suis fatiguée alors laisse-moi dormir ! »

Hermione se retourna de l'autre côté du lit. Ron fit la moue, déçu de ne pouvoir compter sur la coopération de sa tendre épouse.

OoOoOoOoO

Environ cinquante-trois minutes passées à sentir son mari gigoter dans le lit et par conséquence à l'empêcher de finir sa nuit sereinement, Hermione Granger se redressa et rouspéta une bonne fois pour toute :

« On a dit qu'on ouvrirait nos cadeaux demain matin, à sept heures, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'insister comme cela ! Je veux dormir ! »

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de répliquer, elle lui lança un sort de sommeil enchanté.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ron s'effondra en avant, complètement figé.

La jeune femme se recoucha, en se pelotonnant contre son mari.

C'était tous les ans la même chose…

**FIN**


	22. Fenetre 22 Les sorciers font du ski

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : M

**Genre : **General

**Suggestion musicale : **

_« Come on my love » _extrait de la BO du film « Les bronzés font du ski »

_« Winter wonderland » _

**NdSs : Bonjour ! Désolée de publier plus tard que d'habitude, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de finir ce texte, avec une structure un peu particulière encore une fois, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 22 : Les sorciers font du ski…**

« Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? »

« … »

Harry soupira. Il enleva ses gants puis son bonnet en laine, abaissa la tirette de sa combinaison de ski et déroula son écharpe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

- Je me mets à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? T'en as finalement marre de passer tes journées en compagnie de ton charmant moniteur _Stéphane_ ? »

Harry sourit, amusé par la jalousie mal dissimulée du blond.

« Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es fâché. »

Draco ne répliqua rien, il fusilla Harry du regard. Ce dernier l'ignora. Il posa les quelques vêtements qu'il venait d'enlever sur une chaise située à côté du lit d'hôpital sur lequel était allongé Draco. Il fit attention de ne pas toucher le blond quand il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour faire face à Malfoy.

« Prends une chaise » indiqua-t-il acerbe, mais Potter n'en fit rien.

Draco aurait voulu pouvoir bouger sa jambe ou son bras gauche pour pousser Potter hors de son lit. Seulement, il était là, le problème. C'était physiquement impossible. Draco était prisonnier de ses plâtres et autres bandages.

Ce séjour à la montagne était un véritable désastre, songea le blond. Dès le début, cela avait mal commencé…

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« On est bientôt arrivé ? » demanda Draco pour la énième fois depuis leur départ, à l'aube. **

**Harry ne perdit rien de sa bonne humeur en répliquant, comme à chaque fois : **

**« Pas tout à fait. » **

**Draco soupira, reportant son attention sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il avait hâte d'arriver à leur destination de vacances. Harry lui avait fait la « surprise » de faire le trajet en voiture plutôt que d'utiliser un portoloin ou de transplaner ou encore via le réseau de cheminette car, selon Potter, c'était bien plus intéressant pour admirer le paysage. Bon, soit. **

**Seulement Harry avait omis de lui dire que le voyage était aussi long. En revanche, le brun insistait pour lui dire encore et encore à quel point il allait être admiratif par le bleu de l'eau du magnifique lac situé aux pieds des montagnes. Draco était prêt à le croire, encore fallait-il qu'ils arrivent à destination. **

**Malheureusement, Harry se trompa de chemin (il mit une heure avant d'avouer à Draco qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la bonne direction) et ils durent faire demi-tour. Deux heures de perdues. Quand ils dépassèrent le panneau de la ville, Draco crut son calvaire terminé. Par manque de chance, Harry se trompa de sortie. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour du même étang (« Le laaaaaac ! » avait crié Harry enthousiaste), qu'il fut bleu ou mauve ou bien même indigo selon les reflets du soleil, Draco n'en avait eu que faire. Le seul bleu qui lui importait était celui qu'il s'était infligé à son postérieur en restant assis des heures dans la même position. **

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

« Ok, nous avons mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour y arriver, mais qu'as-tu pensé du vert des arbres et de cette odeur de sapins qui embaumait la voiture à notre arrivée ? »

Draco aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'aucun vert n'était aussi charmant que celui de ses yeux, mais il se ravisa. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des compliments.

Devant le mutisme du blond, Harry préféra changer de sujet :

Il y avait quand même un point positif à ce début de séjour : le chalet qu'ils louaient était vraiment superbe : spacieux, chaleureux, un brin rustique. Il répondait parfaitement aux critères du blond. Sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait cette peinture - une oeuvre de la propriétaire du chalet - d'un tas de légumes qui eut au moins le mérite d'animer leur première soirée : Un débat d'une grande philosophie et résultat d'un goût prononcé pour le vin blanc, euh, l'art moderne, avait été lancé :

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« Si tu penches la tête comme cela et que tu fermes un œil, tu peux apercevoir un chien, là entre la tomate et la courgette.**

**- N'importe quoi, Harry. C'est un paon ! **

**- Un chien ! attesta Harry, campé sur sa position. **

**- Un paon ! » défia Draco, en lançant un coussin sur la tête de son compagnon. **

**Celui-ci riposta et Malfoy se retrouva à la merci des griffes chatouilleuses d'un lion bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot. **

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

« D'accord, cette soirée était amusante, concéda Draco. Il faudra acheter un cadeau de remerciement à Luna.

- Pas de problèmes, dès que tu seras remis sur pieds, nous irons au grand marché de la ville. Promets-moi juste de ne pas faire de scandale comme la dernière fois.

- Je ne vois absolument pas à quel scandale tu fais référence. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire : « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Il lui clarifia la mémoire…

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« Ça n'avance pas » se plaignit Draco à l'intention de Harry qui haussa simplement des épaules.**

**Ils faisaient la queue pour accéder aux télésièges depuis environ dix minutes et comme il y avait une longue file d'attente, ça ne semblait pas avancer bien vite. **

**Draco n'était pas d'une grande patience, il dramatisait un peu la situation. Ce qui se passa ensuite n'aida en rien à apaiser son impatience. Deux hommes – l'un plutôt imposant avec une tête de plus et environ cinquante kilos de muscles supplémentaires, et l'autre plus menu – les doublèrent sans un mot. **

**« Faut pas vous gêner, surtout ! » protesta Draco, avec indignation. **

**« Draco, ils ont droit… **

**- Ah non, Harry, ce n'est quand même pas normal que deux Moldus passent avant nous ! **

**- C'est qui que tu traites de… Moldu ? » questionna le mec costaud, hésitant sur ce dernier mot. **

**« Il est mal embouché en plus » se désola Draco avec cynisme, levant le regard vers l'individu qui s'était approché de lui pour l'intimider. **

**« Veuillez excuser mon ami. » Harry tira sur la manche de Draco pour l'empêcher de continuer ou de prendre sa baguette. « Première fois au ski. » ajouta-t-il, avant d'indiquer à voix basse à l'intention de Draco, qui ne l'écoutait malheureusement plus : ****«** Ce sont des moniteurs... » 

**« N'importe quoi ! J'ai passé plusieurs hivers à la montagne avec mes parents, mais là n'est pas le problème…» **

**Ils furent interrompus -et heureusement car le ton commençait à monter dangeureusement - par quelqu'un : **

******«** Harry ?… Harry Potter ?

**- Euh, oui. On se connaît ?**

**- C'est moi : Stéphane ! » énonça un homme qui venait à leur hauteur, en abaissant ses lunettes teintées. Il avait de beaux yeux bleu clair, une peau hâlée sans aucune marque visible. Une mèche blonde glissa de sous son bonnet en laine. Draco le détesta aussitôt. Il écouta à moitié les présentations (_Harry et lui s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant. Stephane passait, à l'époque, son diplome de moniteur de ski et Harry avait suivi ses cours. ) _**

**__****«** Ça vous dirait de descendre quelques pistes ensemble ? J'ai une pause dans mon emploi du temps. 

**- D'accord, avec plaisir ! s'enthousiasma Harry. **

**- Humhum. » fit Draco pour toute réponse. **

**Stéphane dévia (enfin!) son regard posé sur Harry, pour croiser celui peu amical de Draco. Ils attentirent que Draco explicite clairement le fond de sa pensée, mais il resta muet. **

******__****«** Allons-y ! s'exclama Harry avec bonne humeur pour réchauffer l'atmostphère devenu un peu glacial. »

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

« Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? »

Draco posa la question, alors qu'Harry revenait avec un verre d'eau et une paille. Harry eut la décence de ne pas sourire. Il savait que cette question hantait l'esprit du blond. Ce dernier n'avait néanmoins rien dit. Maintenant Harry comprenait mieux certaines actions de son petit-ami possessif. Comme ce qui se passa juste quelques moments après la rencontre avec Stéphane, sur les télésièges.

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? **

**- Ah, euh, il paraît que ça arrive.**

**- Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme réponse ? » **

**Harry haussa simplement des épaules. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta ensuite prudemment un œil à ses pieds, en essayant de ne pas penser au vide qui était sous lui. **

**« Tu crois que c'est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un fasse tomber son ski ? »**

**Draco le regarda comme si c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'il venait d'entendre.**

**« C'est toi qui as provoqué ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite, plissant les yeux, avec suspicion. **

**- Mais non ! se récria Harry, offensé d'être bassement accusé. Ça doit être une simple panne mécanique. Il ne va pas y en avoir pour longtemps. Admire le paysage en attendant. » **

**Six minutes plus tard...**

******«** On va mourir ici ! 

**- Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique. **

**- Je ne sens plus mon nez ! **

**- Parce que d'habitude tu arrives à le sentir ? Non, ne dis rien. Je connais un moyen d'arranger ça. »**

**Harry s'approcha du blond jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Il frotta ensuite doucement son nez contre celui de Draco, d'un côté puis de l'autre, plusieurs fois. Pour terminer, il déposa un doux baiser sur le bout du nez. **

**********«** On appelle cela un baiser esquimeau »** informa Harry avec un sourire. **

**Draco resta impassible. Il finit néanmoins par dire :**

**********«** Je ne sens plus mes joues. » 

**Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua en comprenant la tactique de son petit-ami pour obtenir un bisou sur chaque joue. Puis un autre dans le cou et un dernier sur les lèvres. **

**Leurs baisers furent si intenses et passionnés qu'Harry ne remarqua pas que la panne était terminée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un raclement de voix impatient se fit entendre, qu'il retrouva ses esprits. Stéphane les attendait, et il était évident qu'il n'avait rien loupé de leur petite scène privée. Harry avait le tournis. Draco affichait un air goguenard et content de lui. Il informa Stéphane qu'ils avaient changé d'avis et qu'ils redescendaient. Ils se croiseraient peut-etre sur les pistes à un autre moment. **

**Harry ne vit pas le geste de la main que Draco adressa à Stéphane, alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour sur le télésiège. Il était trop pressé de reprendre possession des lèvres de Draco pour cela. **

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

« Oh oui, comme ça.

- Ici ?

- Huhum, plus vite. »

Draco poussa un autre râle de plaisir.

Trop vite, Harry délaissa le pied de Draco, qui le démangeait depuis dix minutes.

« Tu connais toute l'histoire, tu es rassuré ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Draco avec franchise.

- Je te le répète, ce n'était qu'une passade. Si ça peut apaiser ta jalousie, je te le redis : C'est toi que j'aime Draco Malfoy et personne d'autre.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée soudaine de Granger et Weasley.

Ces derniers les avaient rejoints au chalet deux jours avant la chute à skis de Draco. Encore un détail que Harry avait omis de lui dire. Il avait feint la surprise de voir ses amis, mais Draco se demandait si ce n'était pas prévu depuis le premier jour de leur réservation. Ca n'avait pas vraiment plu au blond, et il ne changea en rien ses habitudes.

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« Tu pourrais aider à emballer les courses, Malfoy. »**

**Le Serpentard abaissa les lunettes de soleil qu'il essayait, sur le bout de son nez, et regarda Weasley, l'air de dire : « Tu es stupide ou tu t'entraînes seulement à le faire croire ? » **

**Il lâcha de sa voix traînante : « Je ne peux pas, car je souffre de phobie envers les tapis roulants des caisses. » **

**Il repositionna lentement les lunettes en utilisant son majeur, avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir du présentoir à lunettes. **

**« Tu…**

**- Laisse tomber, Ron, lui intima Harry. **

**- Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron à l'intention d'Hermione : Ça n'existe pas cette phobie. » **

**Celle haussa simplement des épaules. **

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Draco alors que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà repartis au chalet pour profiter de leur dernière nuit à la montagne.

- Je verrouille la porte.

- Merci pour cette évidence. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est : pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un entre… » Harry se tut pendant qu'il actionnait la télécommande du lit afin que le dossier se redresse légèrement. Puis il continua à dire : «…pendant notre câlin. »

Cette situation entraîna le même souvenir à refaire surface dans l'esprit des deux hommes.

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

**« Dis-moi, ça te dirait un petit plongeon dans le jacuzzi ?**

**- C'est une excellente idée. Quand les autres seront endormis ? »**

**Malfoy acquiesça. **

**Il était près de minuit quand les deux amants purent profiter des bienfaits du bain bouillonnant. Draco plongea le premier. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il intima Harry de se dépêcher à venir le rejoindre avec cette bouteille de vin qu'il était parti chercher. **

**À son retour, il afficha une mine contrite. **

**« Un souci ? » s'apprêtait à demander Draco. La réponse arriva d'elle-même. **

**- Tu vois, Hermione, j'avais raison : il y a largement de la place pour quatre personnes. » **

**Draco cacha mal sa déception à ne pas être en tête-à-tête avec Harry. **

**Ce dernier lui expliqua discrètement qu'il avait croisé Ron dans la cuisine et qu'en entendant que Draco et lui voulaient profiter du jacuzzi, le rouquin avait voulu se joindre à eux. Il avait alors convier Hermione. Cette dernière avait hésité brièvement, prétextant qu'elle pensait qu'à quatre, ils seraient à l'étroit et qu'ils devaient peut-être laisser leur place pour cette fois-ci. **

**Si seulement Weasley avait compris le sous-entendu… **

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

Après cela, il leur fut difficile de se retrouver seuls ou en force – la fatigue avait pris le dessus - ...Et maintenant cet accident.

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord pour un câlin ?

- Ça serait bien la première fois, nargua Harry qui abaissa les stores afin qu'une fine pellicule de lumière éclaire la pièce.

- Je suis infirme, Potter. »

Harry prit sa baguette et se lança un sort, qui comme l'expliqua-t-il, permettait d'être aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Tu risques de me faire mal… même avec ton sortilège. Alors c'est non… ne t'approche pas plus.

- Très bien, abdiqua Harry. Je ne te toucherai pas. »

Il déplaça la chaise qui se transforma en fauteuil et se mit assis. Il enleva ses bottes et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil.

« Arrête cela tout de suite, Harry, gronda Draco qui savait parfaitement ce que son dépravé de compagnon s'apprêtait à faire.

- Viens donc m'en empêcher » défia le Gryffondor avec impertinence alors que sa main plongeait dans son pantalon de ski qu'il avait au préalable déboutonné.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en poussant de petits soupirs appréciateurs.

« Evanesco. »

Harry arrêta tout mouvement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était nu. Draco venait de faire disparaître ses vêtements. Il avait réussi à prendre sa baguette posée à sa droite, malgré son entorse du poignet. Son regard était de braise. Harry le fixa avec détermination et envie. Ne lâchant pas Draco des yeux, il reprit ses mouvements masturbatoires avec une cadence plus soutenue. Sa respiration devint rapidement pantelante. Une fine couche de sueur apparut sur son corps, le rendant encore plus appétissant. Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour réussir à se lever et venir remplacer les mains de Harry par les siennes. Ou mieux encore, par sa bouche. Draco se lécha les lèvres. Captant son geste, Harry fit écho à ses pensées, refermant les yeux :

« Moi aussi, Draco… hum, oh, j'imagine que c'est ta bouche… ahhh oui, ta bouche. »

Harry agrippa de sa main libre le dossier où reposait sa tête. Ses hanches s'articulaient d'elles-mêmes, soulevant son bassin. Le reste de ses paroles fut une litanie incompréhensible où le prénom Draco était prononcé encore et encore.

Lorsque les spasmes de son orgasme s'atténuèrent, Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se lever et de marcher jusqu'au lit de Draco. Il se pencha avec précaution et embrassa son petit-ami.

Il fut surpris par la demande à peine voilée de Draco quand celui-ci énonça :

« J'espère que ton sortilège _poids plume_ fonctionne encore parce que j'ai beau être plâtré jusqu'au cou, il me reste une chose intacte et en parfait état de fonctionnement dont il faudrait que tu t'occupes. »

D'accord, ce séjour n'était pas parfait, mais Harry faisait tout pour y remédier et Draco accepterait volontiers d'autres voyages de ce genre. Au paradis ou ailleurs.

**FIN**

NdSs: Juste un petit message pour vous informer que l'OS de demain sera publié dans la soirée... merci de votre compréhension !


	23. Fenetre 23 Esprits de Noël

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling.

**Couple : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : M

**Genre : **General - Hurt/Drama** – **Romance

**Suggestion musicale :**

_« Last christmas » - Fantôme du passé _

_« Christmas eve with you » - Fantôme du présent_

_« Extraordinary merry christmas » - Fantôme du futur_

**NdSs**** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir patienté sagement pour découvrir cet avant-dernier OS, que je viens tout juste de terminer. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ^.^**

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 23 :**** Esprits de Noël **

Draco Malfoy contempla le fond de son verre, perplexe. Il décida qu'il avait assez bu pour la soirée. Ce qui venait de se passer en était la preuve.

Il n'y avait pas deux minutes, le spectre de Dumbledore lui était apparu pour lui annoncer que trois esprits viendraient le voir cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait pas donné d'explications précises, juste que cette année était spéciale pour tous les deux. Dumbledore avait aussitôt disparu, murmurant un : « Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

Draco reposa son verre sur la table de chevet, se déshabilla et se coucha sous sa couette épaisse.

**~ Fantôme du passé ~**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

~ …_Draco… _~

« Hmm »

~ … _DRACO_ … ~

« Encore une minute…» fit la voix ensommeillée de Malfoy, qui enserra son coussin tout en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. « …maman. »

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le drap du lit s'envola, créant un courant d'air désagréable. Il faisait froid. Sans parler du fait qu'il dormait nu. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il s'apprêtait à déverser toute sa colère sur la personne ayant eu l'audace de le réveiller (en pleine nuit s'il en jugeait la luminosité inexistante de la pièce)

Cependant, sa fureur fut réduite à l'état de néant car il était seul dans la chambre. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ?

_« Je suis là, gros bêta, tourne la tête. » _

Draco sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur en entendant la voix aussi proche à ses côtés. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Jetant un regard à sa gauche, il fut choqué en reconnaissant la forme flottante :

« Pansy ? »

La jeune adolescente hocha de la tête. Draco n'avait pas revu sa camarade et ancienne petite-amie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard quelques années plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, après l'avoir reluqué des pieds à la tête, d'un air appréciateur. Couvrant ses parties intimes avec un coussin, Draco questionna :

« Réponds-moi : qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pansy ? Et je ne suis pas gros, précisa-t-il. »

Pansy sourit malicieusement :

_« Ce que tu caches là-dessous me semble pourtant d'une grosseur appréciable. »_

Draco lui jeta un coussin à la tête, mais celui-ci passa au travers de la jeune fille et vint percuter un vase qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Draco était trop surpris pour se plaindre de la perte d'un vase antique présent depuis sept générations dans sa famille.

« Tu es un fantôme ? » réussit-il à formuler. Ça expliquait qu'elle ait toujours la même allure qu'à l'époque où ils se fréquentaient.

_« Mieux que cela ! »_

Draco leva un sourcil, intrigué. Elle ajouta, enthousiaste, ouvrant cérémonieusement ses bras, pour plus d'effet :

_« Je suis le fantôme de ton passé ! »_

La jeune fille garda la pause et accentua son sourire.

Draco afficha une mine ennuyée, se leva, enfila un peignoir et passa à ses côtés, l'ignorant.

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi joyeuse.

- Prendre une potion anti-rêve. Visiblement, je dors debout. »

D'abord Dumbledore, et maintenant ça, pensa-t-il. C'était décidé, plus jamais il ne boirait de cocktails préparés par son ami Blaise Zabini.

OoOoOoOoO

Après lui avoir prouvé qu'il ne rêvait pas, Draco resta quand même suspicieux :

« C'est encore une farce de Blaise ?

_- Non ! Je t'assure, je suis le fantôme de ton passé. _

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'impatienta Draco, en manque d'explications cohérentes.

_- Je suis là pour te montrer un Noël de ton passé, afin que tu ne fasses plus la même erreur._

- C'est… »

Draco ne put achever sa phrase (Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Puis de quelle erreur parlait-elle ?) car Pansy claqua des doigts et Malfoy sentit son estomac se tordre et sa tête tourner, comme s'il transplanait. La sensation désagréable s'arrêta rapidement pour laisser place à une interrogation : « Où était-il ? »

« Pansy, où… »

Draco s'arrêta dans son élan. Il était seul.

« Pansy ? »

Pas de réponse.

« C'est pas vrai » maugréa le blond, se résignant à découvrir où il se trouvait par lui-même.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il reconnut facilement l'endroit : Poudlard.

Il arriva devant la grande porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il resta devant, hésitant à entrer. Ça faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, mais c'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Comme si rien n'avait été détruit pendant la seconde guerre. C'était curieux. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y touche et il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall passa à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Elle fut suivie par une troupe d'élèves, des premières années, qui l'ignorèrent également. Il fut abasourdi en reconnaissant les visages, dont le sien. C'était le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard, presque vingt ans auparavant.

Comment était-ce possible ?

_« Je te l'ai dit –_ Draco sursauta, surpris par l'apparition si soudaine de son amie d'enfance -_ je suis le fantôme de ton passé. Tu es dans le passé_, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence_. » _

Remis de ses émotions, Draco dit : « Je croyais que tu avais dit que je reverrai un Noël de mon passé, **_or_**, à ce que je constate, c'est notre premier jour d'école. »

« _Oui, mais j'avais envie de revoir ce moment d'abord ! »_

Draco roula des yeux, ennuyé par la situation. Il suivit néanmoins Pansy à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les écoliers. Malfoy s'arrêta quand il vit son double de onze ans parler avec un autre garçon de son âge.

« Potter » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement agacé.

« _C'est le moment que je préfère » _souffla Pansy, les yeux brillants.

Draco savait ce qui allait suivre et il était loin de partager l'avis de Pansy. Draco offrait son amitié à Potter et ce dernier la refusa. C'était il y a des années, et pourtant, revoir cette scène attrista Draco. Il éprouva le même sentiment d'humiliation et de colère emmêlées qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque. McGonagall apparut quelques secondes après. Les élèves la suivirent. Malfoy ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il fut abordé par une fille avec une frange épaisse noire et une coupe carrée parfaite :

« Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et **_je _**veux bien être ton amie. »

Le Draco adulte vit le fantôme de Pansy bouger les lèvres dans un parfait synchronisme à ses paroles. Draco, enfant, hocha de la tête et Pansy prit son bras. Ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle.

« Par pitié, Pansy, reprends-toi » indiqua Draco au fantôme de son amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux, même s'il ne pouvait réfréner le faible sourire attendri qui étira ses lèvres.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il fut surpris en constatant que le décor était celui de leur bal de Noël, en dernière année.

La guerre était finie, Poudlard avait été restaurée. Tout était presque normale.

« Tu aurais dû être là », indiqua Draco avec un sourire triste, à l'intention de Pansy.

La jeune femme n'était pas revenue pour achever ses ASPICs. Elle n'avait pas osé affronter le regard des élèves, suite à ce qui s'était passé le soir où Harry Potter avait fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle avait voulu le capturer pour le donner au Lord Noir.

« _C'était bien mieux comme cela_, lui assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. _Je n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te manquer, _annonça-t-elle avec malice en pointant deux personnes au loin, sur la piste.

Draco dansait un slow avec une jolie fille blonde. C'était une idée de ses parents de lui présenter Astoria Greengrass. Elle avait du charme, mais il la trouvait un peu trop superficielle par moments et elle n'avait pas tout le répondant qu'il appréciait tant chez Pansy.

Alors que son double et Astoria quittaient la piste de danse, il capta une conversation derrière lui :

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Laisse tomber, Mione, Harry est à nouveau en mode « obsession pour la fouine bondissante » Aoutch.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela » réprimanda Granger qui venait de donner un coup de coude à Weasley.

Ce dernier les quitta pour le buffet avec un « Mmpf ». Hermione le rejoignit après avoir questionné une dernière fois :

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors bonne chance » souhaita la brunette avec un sourire.

Malfoy observa son camarade étrangement nerveux d'un coup, attendre quelques instants sur place avant de se diriger avec une assurance retrouvée vers la table où Astoria et lui s'étaient installés.

« À ton avis, de qu… » commença Draco en s'adressant à Pansy, mais cette dernière s'exclama avec indignation :

« Je ne le crois pas ! Cette truie de Bulstrode est en train de fourrer sa langue de vipère dans la bouche de Blaise ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco délaissa Pansy et prit la même direction empruntée par Potter quelques instants plus tôt.

Le Gryffondor et son double s'étaient éloignés de la fête, préférant un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Draco eut une impression étrange. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir quitté Astoria pour parler à Potter. Il se rappelait que le Gryffondor était venu l'aborder, mais Draco l'avait envoyé paître ailleurs. En même temps, comme il était convaincu de rêver, ça semblait logique :

« _Tssk, pour la troisième fois, tu ne rêves pas ! _

- Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Je n'ai pas bu à ce point !

_- Tu te rappelles que tu as débarqué deux jours après, chez moi ? _

- Oui, dit-il prudemment, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_- Tu m'as demandé de t'effacer la mémoire._

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

_- Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu étais bouleversé. Tu m'as dit : "Pansy, je veux oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 48 heures. Ne me pose pas de questions. Tu le fais et je te serai redevable d'un service." Tu me connais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour rendre service à un ami. _

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : découvrir ce souvenir ou savoir que je te dois toujours ce prétendu service, parce que tu as très bien pu inventer ce détail.

_- Tu as signé un contrat magique pour cette faveur. Elle viendra en temps utile. Maintenant, chut, ça redevient intéressant. » _

Harry et Draco avaient marché jusqu'au détour d'un couloir isolé. Draco croisa les bras. Son double du passé en fit de même, attendant que le Gryffondor se lance :

« Personne ne peut nous entendre ici, alors crache le morceau Potter : Où est ma baguette ?

- Elle est en lieu sûr. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas te la rendre.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dénoncé, ce jour-là.

- Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré que je le fasse ?

- Arrête de répondre à ma question par une autre question.

- Et toi, arrête de me poser des questions qui n'amènent pas de réponse. Non, mieux, arrête de me parler tout court. »

Draco passa à côté de lui, pour retourner auprès de Astoria. Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien de bon, comme à chaque fois que Harry avait mis le sujet de sa captivité au Manoir sur le tapis. Draco n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Il avait agi ainsi. Point barre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se justifie ? C'était du passé. Autant l'oublier.

Leurs épaules se frôlèrent avec moins de force que Draco avait voulu y mettre.

« Lâche. »

Le Serpentard se figea, avant de serrer le poing et de contracter la mâchoire. Il prit une grande inspiration et préféra ignorer les propos de Potter. Il fit un seul pas, car Harry le retint par la manche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour riposter – il plaqua Harry brutalement contre le mur le plus proche - et perdre le contrôle : il enserra le cou du Gryffondor, étrangement calme, et dit d'un ton menaçant :

« Je devrais te tuer... pour récupérer ma baguette. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne non ? »

Draco accentua son emprise. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Potter s'accélérer sous ses doigts.

« Oui, mais je sais que tu n'en feras rien, souffla Harry haletant. »

Les traits lisses du visage de Draco se durcirent. Il n'avait qu'une envie : contredire Harry et voir la lumière de ses yeux verts s'éteindre ; Lui prouver qu'il se trompait, qu'il était capable de lui faire du mal. De le briser.

Mais ce qui aurait dû finir en coups de poing se transforma sans que Draco ne sache comment en une bataille bien plus violente, où aucun des deux n'en sortirait indemne.

Draco avait encore du mal à admettre que ça s'était réellement passé ainsi. C'était comme un rêve étrange. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Lèvres qui le picotaient en souvenir de leur baiser.

Le souffle court, le Draco du passé se recula, stupéfait, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout avec qui. Son esprit lui criait de fuir et vite. Son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Draco contempla impuissant son double et regretta chaque instant en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre le Gryffondor dans son dortoir. Astoria l'attendait, il devait être avec elle et non avec Potter.

Il aurait dû bloquer la main de Potter qui vint s'aventurer sur sa nuque pour que leurs lèvres soient à nouveau en contact plutôt que de plonger sa propre main dans la tignasse indisciplinée, mais pourtant si soyeuse de Potter.

Il aurait dû mordre cette langue qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, au lieu de la suçotait avec délectation.

Il aurait dû repousser le corps du Gryffondor qui se colla au sien, à la place de chercher un contact plus appuyé, et moins habillé.

Il aurait dû lui crier après pour l'insulter et ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Harry défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, ni s'allonger sur le lit avec lui quand ils furent tous deux complètement nus.

Il aurait dû être écœuré de sentir l'érection de Potter buter contre sa cuisse et plus encore quand son propre désir faisait gonfler son sexe jusqu'à le rendre douloureux.

Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser se frotter de manière si lascive, encore moins l'imiter insidieusement dans ces mouvements.

Il aurait dû empêcher Harry de prendre des initiatives aussi provocantes que de lubrifier son sexe avec la bouche.

Il n'aurait pas dû obéir à l'envie de Potter de le sentir venir en lui.

« J'en ai assez vu » intervint Draco, en détournant le regard et quittant la pièce, alors que son double s'enfonçait lentement dans Potter.

La porte se referma sur les bruits des soupirs rauques et des corps qui s'entrechoquent avec une cadence de plus en plus effrénée.

Lorsque Pansy fut à ses côtés, environ trois minutes plus tard, Draco demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as montré ceci ? Je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir et je comprends pourquoi, maintenant.

_- Vraiment ? Moi, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ta décision. _

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tout ça n'était qu'une erreur.

_- Tu crois qu'il pense la même chose que toi ? _

- Je m'en fiche complètement de ce qu'il peut penser ! De plus, je fréquentais Astoria et lui, il était engagé avec Weasley-fille. »

Draco se souvint alors que le lendemain de cette fête, il avait croisé Potter aux bras de Ginevra, justement. Il omit de révéler ce détail à Pansy. Potter avait fait son choix. Lui aussi.

_« Et nous savons tous comment ça a si bien fini ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. _

« C'est elle qui m'a quitté. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. » se défendit le Serpentard.

Pansy ne fit aucun commentaire et cela agaça Draco.

« Ne me fais pas ses yeux-là ! De toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer le passé.

_- Très bien, alors je te ramène dans le présent ! »_

**~ Fantôme du présent ~**

_Candle lights_  
_And hearts full of hope_  
_The stars shining bright_  
_Some things never change_

_Let it snow, let it snow_  
_The fire's burning bright_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_It's not just the gifts_  
_Under my tree_  
_The best things in life_  
_I'm totally free_  
_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you_  
_Is Christmas Eve with you_

Le décor changea dans un flash aveuglant. Draco était à nouveau dans sa chambre. Pansy avait disparu, le laissant avec ses pensées qui se résumaient à : _Harry stupide Potter. _  
Draco se sentit nauséux d'un coup et mit cela sur le coup de ses multiples verres avalés au cours de la soirée.  
Il se précipita dans les toilettes.

Une fois le contenu de son estomac vidé, il prit la serviette qu'on lui tendait. Il s'essuya la bouche et remercia la personne à ses côtés.

« Astoria ?! s'étonna-t-il, en se relevant précipitamment. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que …

- _Que je t'avais plaqué ? Oh, rassures-toi, c'est bien le cas._

- Mais alors… » La jeune femme claqua simplement des doigts et Draco sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui.

Lorsque son tourni s'estompa, il arrêta un instant de respirer en se retrouvant en face de ce regard vert qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de finir sa scolarité à domicile, prétextant vouloir faire comme Pansy. Après avoir passé les ASPICs, il s'était fiançé avec Astoria et ils partirent faire le tour du monde, avant de se marier à l'étranger, et de s'installer en France. Tout aurait pu être parfait, mais la fausse couche d'Astoria fut le prémice de leur rupture. Draco avait des cousins éloignés aux Etats-Unis, Astoria et lui y emménagèrent pour tenter de surmonter leur chagrin, mais le silence qui s'installa entre eux deux fut bien trop pesant. Un jour, Draco avait retrouvé la maison à moitié vide. Astoria l'avait quitté, en laissant une simple lettre. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte car il se doutait du contenu. Il avait transplané chez ses parents et vivait reclu au Manoir depuis un mois.

Il était nez-à-nez avec Potter... Le temps sembla s'arrêter d'un coup.

_« Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ? » _

La remarque d'Astoria eut le mérite de lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Draco ne préféra rien répondre, il s'éloigna simplement de Harry qui tenait deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud. Le Gryffondor les posa sur la petite table basse, en précisant : "Attention à ne pas te brûler."

Draco remarqua alors le jeune garçon assis sur le canapé et mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître. Il avait rencontré Teddy Lupin le lendemain de son retour au Manoir Malfoy. Sa tante et lui passaient, d'après ce que lui avait dit Narcissa, au moins une fois par semaine pour dîner ou prendre le thé. Draco avait découvert trois choses ce jour-là : Teddy était un métamorphage (la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le jeune garçon avait des cheveux blonds platine, typique des Malfoy. Là, ils étaient aussi sombres qu'un corbeau. Ce qui était le signe de l'affection qu'il portait à la personne à ses côtés, en l'occurence Potter.) Le parrain de Teddy n'était nul autre que Harry Potter. (C'était la première fois en dix ans que Draco eut des nouvelles de Potter. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que cela soit le cas, même si certaines de ses disputes avec Astoria déviaient vers le sujet Potter.) Potter était devenu Auror et il était célibataire. (Draco n'avait pas demandé à en savoir plus sur Potter, c'est Teddy qui le lui avait dit. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup parler de Potter apparemment. Draco s'était simplement montré poli -et non curieux! - en écoutant le petit-fils d'Andromeda raconter toutes ces anecdotes sur son parrain.) Il enviait cette relation : passer l'après-midi avec Teddy avait été une bouffée d'oxygène dans le quotidien morose de Draco. Il s'était promis ce jour-là d'apprendre à connaître son petit-cousin, qui là, était bien calme et soucieux.

Harry sembla lui aussi s'en rendre compte puisqu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Teddy ? Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu étais plutôt distrait ces derniers temps. Tes parents te manquent ?

- Non, répondit le jeune garçon du tac-o-tac, avant de se récrier : enfin, si, mais j'ai accepté depuis longtemps ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Un souci à l'école, peut-être ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Oh, c'est par rapport à quelqu'un de ton école ou dans une matière scolaire ? »

Draco maugréa avec moquerie : "C'est un gosse, pas un criminel que tu interroges Monsieur l'Auror."

« C'est le jeudi en cours de potions, continua Teddy.

- D'accord, tu sais ce n'est pas une discipline facile. Moi, à ton âge, je ne maîtrisais pas l'art subtil des potions. Il faut dire que le prof de l'époque me détestait ouvertement et je ne l'appréciais guère en retour. À voir ta tête, je parle nouveau pour ne dire c'est cela ? »

Teddy fixa Harry non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

« Je suis amoureux, lâcha-t-il comme une bulle qui éclate. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, à la fois étonné et attendri par la confidence du jeune garçon.

« Amoureux ? répéta Harry pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, mais, elle, elle ne semble pas savoir que j'existe.

- As-tu essayé de lui parler ?

- Pour qu'elle me dise "non" devant tout le monde ? Ce serait trop honteux.

- Qui te dit qu'elle dira "non" ?

- Elle a dit "non" à tous les garçons qui lui ont proposé de sortir avec elle.

- Si tu ne veux pas lui poser la question à haute voix, tu peux toujours lui écrire une lettre. »

Teddy étudia mentalement cette possibilité, avant de demander :

« Tu as déjà fait cela ? »

Malfoy dévia son regard sur Potter et il se détesta d'être aussi curieux par la réponse qu'allait donner Potter. Son coeur battait plus vite d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Une fois.

- Et ? interrogea Teddy, avec curiosité et impatience.

- Hum, et rien » avoua Harry, avec tristesse, et légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le garçon sembla déçu par cette réponse. Ne voulant pas voir son filleul aussi abattu, Harry le rassura en lui disant que même si, dans son cas, cette lettre n'avait pas obtenu la réponse escomptée, il n'avait pas de regrets et il pouvait passer à autre chose.

« Alors je te conseille vivement de tenter ta chance.

- Merci Harry.

- Tu me remercieras si ça fonctionne, d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Maintenant, au lit !

- Oh » bougonna le garçon désapointé, en finissant néanmoins par se lever du canapé.

Il se retourna et posa une dernière question, alors que Harry débarrassait la table des tasses à moitié vides :

« Parrain ?

- Oui, Teddy ?

- Est-ce que tu détestes cette personne, maintenant ?

- Je l'ai détesté à une époque, mais c'était _avant_ que je me rende compte de tout le courage dont il a fait preuve, pendant la guerre, et à quel point je tenais à lui.

- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Arrête de répondre à certaines questions par une autre question !

- C'est marrant, c'est ce que je lui ai dit la veille de son départ. »

À ces paroles, Draco sentit un poids grandir dans l'estomac. Que venait-il de dire ? Cela signifiait que Potter lui avait écrit une lettre ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Draco n'avait rien reçu. _Il ne l'a peut-être jamais expédiée ? _songea Draco, avant de se dire que Potter avait l'air sincère en disant qu'il avait envoyé sa lettre. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien reçu ?

Pas que cela aurait eu une quelconque importance, mais si le courrier sorcier avait des problèmes pour délivrer les messages, il fallait en informer le Ministère !

« J'ai compris, c'est un secret et je n'en saurai pas plus. Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit Teddy, souhaita Harry avec tendresse.»

Au moment où il essuyait la vaisselle restante dans l'égouttoir de la cuisine, environ deux minutes plus tard, la tête de Teddy apparut par la porte :

« J'ai oublié de te dire que grand-mère viendra me récupérer un peu plus tôt demain après-midi. Elle veut qu'on passe chez sa soeur avant de rentrer à la maison.

- C'est maintenant que tu penses à me le dire ? »

La réprimande de Harry passa à la trappe quand Teddy ajouta :

« J'espère que Draco sera là. »

L'assiette que Harry tenait en main s'échoua sur le sol, provoquant un bruit de casse assourdissant, en contraste avec le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Non, reste où tu es ! » ordonna Harry alors que Teddy s'approchait de lui pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux éparpillés au sol. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se coupa le doigt.

La vue de Draco se brouilla un instant.

« Tu pleures ?

- Je ... non, renifla Harry en essuyant rapidement le coin de son oeil. C'est juste une petite coupure, mais ça fait mal. »

Il rigola nerveusement. Teddy le regarda avec de grands yeux, perplexe.

- Retourne te coucher, il est tard. Je vais finir de nettoyer.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Tu vois, ça ne saigne déjà plus » rassura Harry.

Teddy lui jeta un dernier regard avant de le laisser seul... pour pleurer son chagrin.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire comme le Gryffondor. Astoria le prit par le bras, en indiquant :

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi. »

Draco ne reconnut pas le lieu où ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard. En revanche, il identifia sans mal l'individu qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce où il se trouvait – un salon, à première vue – Le salon de Potter. Harry était plus jeune. C'était un autre souvenir du passé.

« Il ne viendra pas. » lâcha ce dernier, parlant visiblement à lui-même.

« Qui attend-il ? »

Astoria ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard se fit suffisamment explicite.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Ce n'était qu'une passade. »

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire avec nervosité : « Une putain de nuit. »

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. Harry marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte et prenant une longue inspiration, il ouvrit le battant. Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à de la surprise :

« Astoria Greengrass ?

- Bonsoir Potter. Puis-je entrer ? »

Le Gryffondor se décala pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Elle scruta la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur. Elle déclina son offre de boire un thé, car elle ne comptait pas s'attarder. Elle avait simplement un message à lui transmettre. A propos de son _fiancé._ Elle ponctua bien ce dernier mot. Et de la lettre que Harry lui avait écrite.

_Il y avait bien une lettre_, songea Draco. Il délaissa la conversation entre Potter et Astoria. Il posa directement la question au fantôme d'Astoria :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché cette lettre ? Tu n'en avais pas le droit !

- Toi, tu n'avais pas à coucher avec lui ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce soir-là, à la fête, assise toute seule ? J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent. Le professeur Binns m'a gentiment demandé de retourner dans mon dortoir. J'ai refusé, mais il a insisté.

Quand je suis arrivée devant la salle commune de Serpentard, j'ai croisé Blaise. Il m'a dit que tu étais dans ton lit, avec une mauvaise indigestion. Je l'ai cru... jusqu'à ce que je te croise cinq minutes plus tard, entrer dans notre salle commune. Tu avais l'air bizarre, mais pas vraiment malade. J'ai préféré ne rien dire car nous sortions à peine ensemble. Par contre quand j'ai vu la lettre de Potter, le lendemain de nos fiançailles, je l'ai ouverte car je pensais d'abord qu'il nous félicitait. Je suis tombée de haut en lisant sa déclaration d'amour et qu'il voulait repasser une nuit, comme celle du bal de Noël, dans tes bras ; qu'il avait attendu la fin des ASPICs pour te dire tout ça, et que si tu acceptais, tu pouvais le rejoindre à l'adresse au recto et blablabla.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Nous étions heureux, à cette époque ! »

Draco avait écouté l'histoire d'Astoria, sans un mot. Il était en colère, mais son animosité se dissipa pour laisser de la place à de la tristesse. Astoria avait tout fait pour sauver leur couple. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça ?

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant avec lassitude.

**~ Fantôme du futur ~**

_It came into my dreams last night__  
__A great, big man in red and white._  
_He told me that it's gonna be_  
_A special year for you and me._  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_Hold me tight and kiss me slow._  
_The snow is high so come inside_  
_I wanna hear you say to me!_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas._  
_Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes._  
_Got my halo on, I know what I want_  
_It's who I'm with._  
_It's an extraordinary merry christmas!_

_Won't you meet me by the tree?_  
_Slip away so secretly._  
_Can't you see how this could be?_  
_The greatest gift of all !_  
_It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas._  
_Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes._  
_Got my halo on, I know what I want_  
_It's who I'm with._  
_It's an extraordinary merry..._  
_very, very, merry, merry christmas !_

Quand il les rouvrit, Draco était seul : Astoria avait disparu.

Il eut l'impression étrange d'un déjà-vu. Le Potter du présent faisait à nouveau les cents pas dans son salon. Il disait les mêmes répliques :

« Il ne viendra pas. Pourquoi viendrait-il ? Il n'a pas voulu de moi à l'époque, pourquoi changerait-il d'avis maintenant ? »

Potter espérait encore que Draco accepte son invitation. Il était fou de croire à ce miracle. S'engager ensemble dans une relation était voué à l'échec. Potter et Malfoy. Harry et Draco. Rien n'était plus contradictoire que ces deux êtres réunis.

Effectivement, Harry attendit en vain. Personne ne sonna à sa porte. Il finit par s'endormir aux premières lueurs de la matinée.

Le décor changea encore. Le soleil brillait intensément. Draco dut mettre une main sur son front pour faire de l'ombre et ajuster la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était sur une falaise herbeuse, qui surplombait une mer ou peut-être un océan, il n'aurait su le dire. A quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait, une très grande maison se dressait. Un couple en sortit, accompagné de deux enfants : un petit garçon et une fille un peu plus âgée. Draco reconnut le père, sans aucun doute, des enfants : Teddy Lupin. La femme qu'il tenait tendrement, un bras par-dessus ses épaules, avait de longs cheveux roux. Draco se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une parente de la famille Weasley.

Ces interrogations s'estompèrent quand un autre homme - proche de la cinquantaine, mais qui en paraissait dix de moins - les rejoignit sur le perron.

« Merci encore d'être passés nous voir.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Harry, indiqua Teddy. »

Ils se saluèrent. Teddy glissa quelques mots, en confidence, à l'oreille de Harry. Draco s'approcha pour mieux les entendre :

« Je te le dis à chaque fois, mais, merci pour tes conseils et de m'avoir poussé à écrire cette lettre. Sans ça, je serais passé à côté de l'amour de ma vie. De mes trois amours, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa famille.

- Bientôt quatre ! sourit Harry. Encore félicitations et prenez soin de chacun d'entre vous.»

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une accolade chaleureuse. Puis Harry interpella quelqu'un resté dans la maison :

« J'arrive ! » s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Draco sentit son coeur battre à vive allure quand l'inconnu se posta aux côtés du Gryffondor. Draco ne comprit pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment de déception en constatant que ce n'était pas lui qui partageait la vie de Potter. Il n'en voulait pas de cette vie, de toute façon. Il était bien mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas cette peur de souffrir si les choses tournaient mal, comme cela. Vivre seul. C'était très bien ! Pas de problèmes, pas de disputes, pas de compromis.

Draco fut ramené à la réalité quand il entendit quelqu'un parler - il remarqua également à cet instant qu'il était de retour au Manoir, dans son salon - :

« Je n'aime pas Noël : ce n'est qu'une excuse pour remplir les poches des commerçants. Tout le monde est souriant, s'extasie devant les décorations toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Certains nous cassent les oreilles avec leurs chants débiles de sapins verts, et pendant des semaines toujours la même question : "Qu'est-ce que tu achètes cette année comme cadeaux " Ou "Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?"

Affligent. Vraiment »

C'était sa propre voix, mais plus rauque que d'habitude. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir dit cela un jour. Il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec ce genre de choses. Pourquoi son double pensait-il cela ? Il se rapprocha du fauteuil et fut surpris en voyant la version vieillard de son corps. Il avait les cheveux blanc-gris et il était dégarni sur le front, constata-t-il en premier, avec horreur. Il était avachi dans le fauteuil. Il portait un peignoir délavé par-dessus un pyjama en flanelle.

Une ombre passa à côté de Draco qui frissonna en reconnaissant le spectre de la Mort.

« Je te hais » déclara le vieux Draco. Sa respiration était bruyante. Ses poumons sifflaient. Il serra sa baguette d'une main, et son autre main qui tenait plusieurs parchemins trembla.

Les yeux du vieillard s'agrandirent de stupeur en remarquant l'ombre de la Mort, avant de se refermer doucement, pour toujours. La baguette et les morceaux de parchemin glissèrent au sol. Draco s'approcha et il eut juste le temps de lire deux choses : l'annonce du décès de Potter, ainsi que les quelques lignes d'une lettre :

_Draco, _

_Je te lègue ton ancienne baguette en bois d'aubépine. _

_Harry_

_PS : je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. _

OooooO

Le décor changea et Draco se retrouva dans un cimetière. Devant une tombe. Sa propre tombe. A l'abandon. Dégradée par le temps. Personne n'était venue pour l'entretenir ou déposer une gerbe de fleurs.

Il allait mourir seul et personne ne s'en soucierait.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Alors qu'il voulut rentrer chez lui, un sort le toucha dans le dos. Il tomba en avant, dans une fosse. Il voulut se relever, mais son corps était paralysé. Un amas de terre lui tomba dessus. Il cria, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il sentit une peur l'envahir, au fur et à mesure que son corps était recouvert de terre et de poussières. Sa panique s'accentua quand le visage de Potter apparut au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné d'Astoria, de Pansy, Dumbledore, ses parents, et bien d'autres encore. Ils avaient tous des pelles à la main. Ils l'enterrait vivant et personne ne semblait l'entendre hurler. Harry lui jeta un tas de terre en plein visage, le plongeant dans le noir.

OooooO

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans son lit.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis regarda ses mains. C'était bon, il était jeune. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un tapotement contre la vitre à sa gauche le fit sursauter.

Quelques instants plus tard, il décacheta l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en lisant le message... de Potter.

OooooO

Il est temps de refermer les pages de cette histoire qui commence à peine, mais juste avant, je tenais à vous dire que Draco avait passé le plus extraordinaire Noël de sa vie, et il l'espérait, le premier d'une longue liste. Avec mon parrain.

J'espère qu'un jour, je connaîtrai leur bonheur. J'ai envoyé ma lettre à Victoire ce matin. Là, j'attends sa réponse, croisez-les doigts pour moi ! Je m'égare, excusez-moi.

À présent, lorsqu'on lui demanderait : « Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? », Draco répondrait simplement :

« Rien du tout… car j'ai déjà le plus beau cadeau au monde : Harry Potter… »

**FIN**


	24. Fenetre 24 Le PN est un mangemort

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling… Je ne prends pas en compte certains événements relatifs au tome 7.

Certaines scènes ou répliques sont inspirées de la série _How I met your mother _– Épisode 10 de la saison 1 "L'affaire de l'ananas"

**Couple** : Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy, of course !

**Rating** : K+ (pour l'instant)

**Genre :** Humor/Romance

**Suggestion musicale :**_ « We wish you a merry christmas »_

**NdSs : Je vous propose de terminer ce "calendrier de l'Avent" avec mes ingrédients préférés (une grosse dose de romance saupoudrée d'humour) pour mijoter ma recette fêtiche du Drarry. Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 24 :**** Le père Noël est un mangemort (1****ère**** partie)**

_Cette histoire est un conte de Noël. Comme tout conte digne de ce nom, celui-ci commence donc par…_

_Un cri !_

_Mais avant de vous révéler pourquoi le célèbre Harry Potter criait, il faut revenir quelques heures en arrière…_

**~ Poudlard, 24 décembre, la Grande Salle, entre 20h02 et 20h12 ~ **

« Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Hermione Granger et Harry Potter s'étaient exclamés d'une seule et même voix face à la remarque faite sept secondes auparavant par leur ami Ronald Weasley.

Les trois Gryffondors discutaient tranquillement, assis à une table située au fond de la Grande Salle, transformée et aménagée pour la fête traditionnelle de veille de Noël.

Traditionnelle, pas tout à fait. La fête était un peu plus particulière qu'à l'accoutumée.

En effet, les élèves et professeurs célébraient non seulement la naissance d'un sorcier que les Moldus nommaient : Jésus (Oui, désolée de vous détruire vos croyances, mais soyons réalistes deux minutes, il fallait bien être un sorcier pour faire autant de miracles !) Mais également la date anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort**, **(comme son nom l'a toujours indiqué) décédé, de la main de Harry Potter, un an plus tôt.

Troisième et dernier motif de célébration, à marquer d'une … Marque des Ténèbres, mais pas sûre que cela soit au goût de tout le monde, donc nous en resterons à la classique pierre blanche : la victoire de l'équipe des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors au Quidditch.

Tricherie ?

Quelle drôle d'idée ! Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les Vert et Argent avaient gagné à la loyale.

Si, si, c'était possible !

Il est vrai certes que Harry Potter n'était, ce jour-là, pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme.

On dit pourtant que l'Amour donne des ailes. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Il fallait le comprendre aussi, ce jour-là, Harry avait le Vif d'or à portée de mains. Il le touchait presque, mais sa Némésis avait choisi ce moment pour le rattraper et se coller à côté de lui…

Que voulez-vous, la vision de Draco Malfoy assis à califourchon, chevauchant son balai, le tenant fermement de ses mains aux longs doigts fins et si pâles… les cheveux légèrement décoiffés… les joues rosies par le froid et l'effort… ses yeux brillants de détermination… il y avait de quoi perdre un peu le contrôle de soi, non ?

Bref, ces quelques secondes d'inattention de la part du brun avaient suffi à Draco pour reprendre l'avantage et saisir le Vif d'or au passage, apportant la victoire à son équipe. Et même si Harry avait perdu, voir la joie sur le visage du jeune homme blond était la plus belle des victoires.

Ainsi, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les couleurs de Serpentard illuminaient la Grande Salle en cette soirée de Réveillon de Noël. Tout était décoré de vert et d'argent : les guirlandes, les boules du sapin, la vaisselle du repas… Même les élèves des autres maisons devaient arborer au moins un vêtement aux couleurs de l'équipe vainqueur.

Voilà pourquoi, Harry, Hermione, Ron, tout comme bon nombre de Gryffondors portaient sur eux quelque chose à l'effigie de l'autre maison. La plupart avait simplement choisi de porter une cravate.

Cravate que Harry avait un peu plus desserrée, avant de s'exprimer en chœur avec son amie, après les paroles du rouquin.

Leur conversation avait dévié sur un débat très important. Le cadet de la famille Weasley continua son plaidoyer :

« Étudions les évidences : Il s'habille toujours en noir. Le teint blafard. Il est toujours dans ses cachots, froids et sombres. Il n'y a pas de doute possible : Snape est un vampire !

- C'est vrai, Ron, tu as raison, c'est peut-être un vampire, commença son amie très sérieuse, ou bien… un professeur de potion solitaire ! ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. »

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une voix derrière lui s'éleva :

« On parle de moi ? demanda l'héritier Malfoy, un verre à la main, accompagné de son ami Blaise Zabini qui portait un plateau avec de nombreux petits verres remplis de punch, qu'il posa sur la table du Trio.

- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Malfoy, répliqua la Préfète en chef des Gryffondors. On discutait simplement sur un sujet qui ne te concerne pas et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces verres ? finit-elle pour dévier la conversation. »

Draco la regarda sceptique.

« On s'est dit que cela serait bien de trinquer avec vous pour fêter notre victoire, répondit Blaise en distribuant les verres. Cocktail maison ! ajouta-t-il dans un clin-d'œil.

- Ou pour nous humilier un peu plus, lâcha Ron entre ses dents pour lui-même. »

Draco posa son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise d'être fixé ainsi. C'était comme si le blond essayait de lire en lui.

« J'ai pourtant cru entendre le nom du professeur Snape, mon parrain… énonça-t-il d'un ton neutre, buvant une petite gorgée.

- Ron croit que ton parrain est un vampire. »

Draco regarda le brun d'un air surpris par cette révélation, avant de donner un coup de coude à un Blaise hilare. Se ressaisissant, Harry lança un regard d'excuses à son meilleur ami qui tentait de bredouiller de vagues explications.

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Harry se gifla mentalement d'avoir répondu aussi honnêtement au blond. Son attirance pour ce dernier le mènerait à sa perte ! Autrefois, il aurait lâché une pique à sa Némésis et non pas lui dévoiler la vérité. Mais encore une fois, Malfoy avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Parfois le Gryffondor se disait intérieurement que son camarade devait savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Sinon comment expliquer qu'Harry avait dit ces mots uniquement parce que son vis-à-vis l'avait fixait droit dans les yeux ? Et qu'il avait bu une petite gorgée de son verre, après avoir prononcer ses soupçons sur le nom de Snape, d'une voix qui était pour lui tout sauf neutre.

Harry était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas toute la question posée par Malfoy :

-… fous de moi ?!

- Je … euh pardon ?

- Je disais : tu te fous de moi ?! Tu te payes ma tête c'est ça ? Si déjà vous ne voulez pas nous dire de quoi vous discutiez, tu aurais au moins pu trouver mieux comme mensonge.

- Non, mais…

- Peu importe, coupa Malfoy d'un ton sec mettant fin à la discussion. Tu viens Blaise. Nous qui voulions nous montrer aimables, je constate que c'est vain.»

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla, suivi par son camarade.

Les trois Gryffondors les regardèrent partir.

« C'était quoi ça ? questionna le rouquin.

- C'était quoi, quoi ? demanda Harry, d'un ton anodin.

- Harry, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Ça m'a échappé, désolé. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas cru, acheva le brun avec une pointe de regret qui échappa néanmoins à son meilleur ami. »

Après un petit silence, Ron prit l'un des petits verres et examina avec attention le liquide rouge vif à l'intérieur, avant de s'exprimer :

« On dirait du sang ou c'est moi qui délire ?

- Tu délires Ron » s'exclamèrent encore une fois à l'unisson ses deux amis.

Tous trois éclatèrent alors de rire. C'est à ce moment que les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent de se joindre à eux.

« On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici, fit Fred (à moins que ce ne fût George)

- Ils voulaient quoi les deux Serpy ?

- Ils voulaient venir trinquer avec nous pour fêter leur victoire, mais notre cher Harry a vexé la fouine avant.

- RON, NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Harry avait presque crié ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement.

- En quoi mon attitude est bizarre, Ron ? se reprit Harry.

- Tu n'insultes plus Malfoy quand il te cherche ou à peine. Tu te mets en colère dès que je l'appelle par son surnom. Et je jurerai que tu reluquais ses fesses tout à l'heure. Il te plait ou quoi ? »

Un ange passa…

« Je… tu… que… mais…

- Harry respire, je disais ça pour plaisanter moi !

- On dirait que notre petit héros, commença George.

- … vient de se faire démasquer, compléta Fred. »

Le petit héros en question aurait bien voulu se terrer dans un trou à ce moment précis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ? interrogea Ron »

Harry regarda tour à tour ses amis qui attendaient une explication à son hésitation. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Voilà, je …

- Tu … ?

- J'éprouve depuis quelques temps une attirance envers Malfoy, voilà j'l'ai dis !

- Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Pas lui ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises Ron ?! Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être attiré par lui ? J'ai bien essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était rien, sans succès...

- Ron, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif !

- Mais Hermione rends-toi compte ! C'est de la foui… de Malfoy dont on parle !

- Et alors ? Si Harry l'aime, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Euh, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Tu as envie de lui quoi, corrigea Hermione.

- Voilà !… Non ! Peut-être, mais pas seulement ! Vous m'embrouillez à la fin !

- Ton problème Harry…

- C'est que tu réfléchis trop…

- Au lieu d'agir ! »

Les jumeaux avaient parlé tour à tour.

« Vous ne suggérez décemment pas que j'aille lui dire en face, tout de go : j'ai envie… euh tu me plais Malfoy ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es un Gryffondor, tu as tout le courage qu'il te faut ! s'exclama Fred.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Vous oubliez qu'il me déteste.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, Harry, commença Hermione. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaye de se montrer courtois. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il a même voulu trinquer avec nous.

- Pour nous humilier et nous rappeler notre défaite, précisa Harry.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis et uniquement toi ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard explicite à Ron qui s'apprêtait à parler mais qui se ravisa avec prudence, massant sa cheville douloureuse d'un coup.

« Va lui parler, insista Hermione.

- Tiens… du courage, firent les jumeaux en poussant le plateau vers Harry.

- Je doute que boire ce cocktail me fasse changer d'avis, ni ne m'aide vraiment.

- Boit, boit, boit ! firent alors les jumeaux pour seule réponse.

- Hermione, dis-leur que je vaux mieux que ça.

- Les gars, Harry vaut mieux que ça. C'est totalement puéril, c'est bien pour ça que je dis : boit, boit, boit !

- Boit, boit, boit, boit…

- Ok, mais je vous assure que ça ne m'affectera pas ! » céda finalement Harry. Saoul, il oublierait peut-être ses sentiments, pensa-t-il, en reniflant le liquide rouge et reconnaissant l'odeur de whisky pur feu.

« Boit, boit… Whaoooooouh ! »

Harry but d'une seule traite son premier verre.

« Ça ne changera sûrement rien, vous savez! Je peux très bien…

- Whaouaaais ! (deuxième verre)

- … rester totalement lucide. Mon esprit ne craint rien !

- Whouaaaais ! (troisième et quatrième verres)

- Rien ! Absolument (cinquième et dernier verre) rien et je vais vous dire, je vais aller…

Et c'est tout ce dont il se rappela …

_Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans _son_ lit. Ça avait le don de le rassurer un peu, même s'il ignorait totalement comment il avait atterri là. Il n'essaya pas plus longtemps de se souvenir de sa soirée car un mal de crâne commença à poindre le bout de son nez. _

_C'est l'esprit cotonneux, qu'il se mit assis, se frotta les yeux, passa une main dans sa chevelure avant de finalement se lever pour se rasseoir quasiment aussitôt, une douleur à son pied lui intimant de ne pas aller plus loin. Plusieurs questions lui traversa alors l'esprit :_

_1) Comment s'était-il foulé la cheville ?_

_2) Qui était la personne dans son lit ?_

_3) Pourquoi portait-il un pantalon de Père Noël comme bas de pyjama ?_

_Minute ! _

_QUI ETAIT LA PERSONNE DANS SON LIT ?!_

_Boitillant jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit, sortit de la pièce, puis descendit jusqu'au salon de la salle commune. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé, discutant. Ils allaient pouvoir répondre à ses questions. _

**A suivre…**

NdSs : Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de couper à ce moment, mais un peu de patience, la suite arrivera demain. En attendant, passez un bon Réveillon !


	25. Fenetre 25 Le PN est un mangemort part 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling… Je ne prends pas en compte certains événements relatifs au tome 7.

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T

**Genre :** Humor/Romance

**Suggestion musicale :**_ « Have yourself a merry little Christmas »_

**Dédicace** : À toutes les personnes ayant suivi ce projet jusqu'au bout. Merci sincerement pour vos encouragements.

**NdSs : Ho, ho, ho, et voilà, cette big aventure s'achève déjà. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu partager tous ces OS, dans les temps.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

* * *

**OoOo Christmas is all around oOoO**

**Fenêtre 25 :**** Le père Noël est un mangemort (2****ème**** partie)**

Après avoir salué ses amis, Harry leur mentionna que le déroulement de la fête était un flou total.

Hermione et Ron racontèrent alors à Harry ce qu'ils savaient de la soirée :

**« … absolument rien et je vais vous dire, je vais aller… faire un petit tour aux toilettes… »**

« Tu es parti aux toilettes, puis tu as passé le reste de la soirée avec nous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour contenir un fou rire. Ron était fasciné par le tapis à ses pieds. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour leur poser davantage de questions, prêt à ignorer ce comportement pour le moins étrange, comme s'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un sentiment bizarre l'anima quand Ron se mit à fredonner une mélodie que Harry mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. Un flash l'assaillit alors.

« Oh non, ne me dites pas que j'ai… »

Le jeune couple s'écroula de rire, confirmant ses craintes. Horrifié, Harry passa les deux mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Il se promit que plus jamais, il ne boirait d'alcool.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez laissé faire.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu chantes plutôt bien. »

Harry lança un regard en biais à son amie, croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« C'est vrai, confirma Ron, tout le monde a applaudi ta performance ! »

Harry préféra changer rapidement de sujet, priant pour que sa prestation de « All I want for christmas is you » soit rapidement effacée de la mémoire des élèves qui y avaient assisté :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre pendant la soirée ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_-_ Tu as encore bu quelques cocktails… puis tu as, hum, dansé –_ Merlin, de mieux en mieux, songea Harry ironique_ – mais tu as fait un faux-pas et tu as trébuché de la table sur laquelle tu te trémoussais.

- Ça explique ma blessure au pied » intervint Harry, portant une main à sa cheville douloureuse. L'état d'ébriété avait sans doute anesthésié suffisamment sa douleur, pour qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas avant cette matinée.

« Après ça, on est montés se coucher. Je te jure que c'est tout. Episky

- Ahrgh…- Harry bougea avec précaution son pied, guéri. - Merci, Hermione.

- De rien, fit cette dernière en rangeant sa baguette.

- Tu dis que je suis allé dormir en même temps que vous ?

- Oui, nous t'avons ramené jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons.

- Quelle heure était-il ?

- Je dirais 23 heures. »

Harry mit quelques instants à assimiler ces informations. Il ajouta :

« Huh, tout ça est très intéressant, mais vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi en me réveillant ce matin, je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit ? »

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se lever pour se précipiter vers le dortoir des garçons. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte, s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit de Harry et tirèrent le rideau.

Ils constatèrent avec surprise que quelqu'un était bien allongé, sur le ventre, dans le lit. Son visage était caché par le bras de la personne. Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner étaient les cheveux blonds ainsi que le dos nu de cet inconnu.

Après être revenu dans la salle commune, Ron s'exclama :

_«_ Mec, tope-là ! »

Harry et Hermione le fixèrent incrédules.

« Bah quoi ? T'envoyer en l'air avec Malfoy, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Qui te dit que c'est bien lui ?

- Il est blond et il porte la Marque !

- Je suis impressionné par ton sens de l'observation.

- Merci, Hermione » fit Ron, fier d'un tel compliment.

« Vous devez m'aider à savoir ce qui s'est passé : Pourquoi je porte ce pantalon du Père Noël et pourquoi Malfoy –si c'est bien lui- est dans mon lit ?!

- Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, la réponse me semble évidente. Quant au pantalon du Père Noël, tu permets que je l'examine un instant ? »

Harry voulut partir pour se changer et donner le pantalon à Hermione, mais cette dernière était trop pressée. Elle se tint derrière Harry et retroussa le vêtement au niveau de la ceinture. Après avoir balayé d'un « Oh, chut, vous deux » les protestations mêlées de Ron et Harry, elle s'écria :

« Hahin ! J'ai le nom du propriétaire : il y a une étiquette. Vous ne voudrez jamais le croire ! » pouffa Hermione. Elle était tellement hilare, que Ron dut s'approcher pour lire par lui-même le nom inscrit sur la couture : Propriété de Severus Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?! » s'impatienta Harry qui tentait de lire par lui-même le nom.

Il réussit à comprendre le nom de « Snape » entre les deux éclats de rire de ses amis. Il rigola à son tour.

« Si tu veux des réponses, il va falloir l'interroger. »

Harry trouva la situation bien moins drôle d'un coup. Malheureusement, Hermione avait raison, Harry devait parler à Snape. Il ne voulait pas confronter Draco sans avoir un minimum d'informations sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux.

« Et pour Malfoy ?

- On le surveille jusqu'à ton retour, ne t'en fais pas.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire, moi j'avais d'autres projets, mais oui, bien sûr, on va rester là à le surveiller, puisque c'est ce que ma fantastique petite-amie…

- Ron, mon chéri, ferme-là. »

Hermione embrassa Ron rapidement et ordonna à Harry d'aller voir Snape.

OooooO

Harry faisait les cents pas devant la porte du bureau du professeur de potions. Il essayait d'éviter de demander un service à cet homme et tenta de se souvenir par lui-même de la soirée. En vain. La porte des cachots s'ouvrit et Harry, qui était appuyé contre, tomba à la renverse.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici, Potter ? »

Harry eut l'impression étrange d'un déjà-vu. Mais, le souvenir était trop flou et la réalité le rattrapa. À nouveau sur ses pieds, Harry commença à parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, sans se faire démasquer pour le vol de pantalon.

« C'était vous, le voleur ! » s'offusqua Snape.

Harry aurait pu être impressionné par la perspicacité de son professeur. Seulement, il comprit que le maître de potions avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Vous devriez arrêter d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi ! protesta Harry.

- **Vous** devriez arrêter de voler dans ma réserve personnelle ! » se défendit Severus. « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry fit la moue et ravala la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Puis, je vous signale que je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans votre esprit : vous portez la preuve de votre vol ! »

Oups, il n'avait pas pensé à se changer. Devait-il le faire maintenant ?

« Non, vous me le rendrez plus tard ! »

Harry lui lança un regard explicite, agacé par l'intrusion cette fois-ci évidente dans ses pensées. Snape l'ignora et ordonna :

« Donnez-le aux elfes de maison pour qu'il le lave. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Monsieur Potter, je dois… »

Snape ne se donna pas la peine de continuer sa phrase, il s'éloigna, mais Harry intervint :

« Hé, attendez, j'ai une question. »

Snape s'arrêta et émit un petit reniflement de dédain ou d'amusement, Harry n'aurait pas pu dire la différence.

« Vous avez dit quasiment la même chose hier soir. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ? »

Harry acquiesça.

C'est là que le professeur Snape se montra d'une coopération étonnante (Harry découvrirait plus tard que Snape lui enlèverait dix points pour perte de temps précieux) et compléta le récit :

**~ Poudlard, 24 décembre, la Grande Salle, 23h22… ~ **

**« Hé ! Snape ! J'ai une question.**

**- Potter. Je vous écoute...rai bien, mais j'ai mieux à faire. »**

**Snape qui s'apprêtait à ignorer son élève, s'arrêta cependant en entendant la question du Gryffondor :**

**« Vous êtes un vampire ? »**

**Snape se retourna lentement et questionna d'un ton glacial :**

**« Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Ron croit que vous en êtes un. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Alors ?**

**- Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir.**

**- Ça veut dire oui ? Si c'est le cas, ce serait dommage, nous savons tous les deux que l'on est attirés l'un par l'autre, malheureusement notre amour est impossible car tu es un Serpentard, ancien Mangemort qui plus est…**

**- Draco, tu tombes à pic. Tu veux bien emmener M. Potter jusqu'à son dortoir et faire en sorte qu'il y reste ?**

**- Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on punit ? ronchonna Draco, peu enclin à rendre service.**

**- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Il n'est pas en état d'y aller tout seul et si je le fais, je doute de pouvoir me retenir de lui jeter un Doloris.**

**- Parce que vous croyez que je n'en ferais rien ?**

**- Si l'envie t'en prend, ce sera plus simple d'avoir mon soutien. »**

**Draco hocha simplement la tête d'un air entendu et sournois.**

« Vous êtes partis tous les deux et… »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées :

_Ça veut dire que la personne qui est dans ma chambre en ce moment même n'est autre que Draco…_

Cette perspective l'enchanta autant qu'elle l'effraya. Il avait passé la nuit avec le garçon qu'il désirait secrètement depuis des mois, mais voilà qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas !

OoooooO

Harry était assis contre un arbre, situé en hauteur, près du lac. Il venait souvent dans ce coin du parc, pour s'isoler. Il n'était pas retourné voir Draco. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de craquement de branche d'arbre et se retourna, baguette en main.

Il fut surpris en voyant apparaître trois secondes plus tard, la tête de Malfoy, flottante. Voyant l'air surpris d'Harry, le blond enleva complètement la cape d'invisibilité qu'il lui avait « empruntée pour sortir ni vu, ni connu de la fosse aux lions »

« Même s'ils étaient trop occupés par leurs échanges de salive pour voir la porte de votre salle commune s'ouvrir » précisa Malfoy, en rendant la cape à Harry. Puis, il resta debout, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Potter.

- J'ai demandé en premier.

- Je te cherchais. Et toi ?

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha simplement des épaules. Soupirant, Draco indiqua :

« Tu nous as conduits ici hier.

- Vraiment ?

- Quoi, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »

Harry confirma ses dires, avant de préciser :

« J'essaie de rassembler les brides de souvenirs que j'ai avec ce qu'on m'a raconté sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé ? De quoi ?

- Que les choses se passent ainsi.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Merlin Malfoy, tu étais là non ?!

- Oui, mais c'est tellement plus drôle de te voir bafouiller des excuses alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- T'es vraiment un sale con et comment ça il ne s'est rien passé ? Je t'ai bien retrouvé dans mon lit ce matin, non ?

- Potter, crois-moi, s'il s'était passé la moindre chose entre toi et moi, tu t'en souviendrais » dit le blond, en prenant place à côtés de Harry.

« Alors explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ! » s'exclama Harry rouge de colère… à moins que ce ne fut de gêne face au sous-entendu du blond.

C'est là que Draco Malfoy compléta le récit :

**~ Poudlard, 24 décembre, un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, 23h32 : **

**« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les dortoirs des Gryffondors sont de ce côté, non ?**

**- Oui, mais je ne suis pas fatigué. Tu veux voir un truc cool ? »**

**Il ne laissa pas le temps au Serpentard de répondre, et le traîna de force dans un des couloirs, avant de les mener dehors, jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.**

**Draco tira sur le bras de son camarade pour le stopper.**

**« Potter, on a enfreint suffisamment de règles comme ça. Sans parler qu'il fait froid. »**

**Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de réchauffement sur Malfoy.**

**« Merci, mais je veux quand même rentrer.**

**- Ne fais pas ton froussard. Ce n'est plus très loin. Moi, j'y vais. »**

**Harry disparut entre deux arbres. Draco pesa le pour et le contre. Agacé, il entra à son tour dans la forêt, sommant Harry de l'attendre.**

**« Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! Incroyable ! » s'exclama Draco faussement enjoué, quelques minutes plus tard, en admirant le traîneau et les deux rennes attachés, devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Potter n'ayant pas perçu son ironie, répliqua :**

**« Ouais, je trouve aussi ! On va faire un tour ! »**

**Ce n'était pas une question, Harry prit Malfoy par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au rebord du traîneau. Malfoy allait dire sa façon de penser, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, lorsque les doigts de Harry resserrèrent leur emprise sur les siens. Bon, après tout, il n'y avait pas d'urgences. Et s'il laissait Potter tout seul, dans cet état, à coup sûr une catastrophe arriverait. Et à ne pas douter qu'on le réprimanderait, lui, pour sa négligence. Il avait une mission : déshabiller Potter. Hein ? Quoi ?**

**« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna le Serpentard, déviant son regard sur le mannequin du Père Noël que Potter avait délogé de son siège pour le jeter à terre, et qu'il avait préalablement mis à nu. En parlant de tenue légère, Draco aperçut un instant le ventre plat et les muscles saillants des abdominaux de son camarade, avant qu'ils ne furent recouverts par un t-shirt noir et un manteau rouge et blanc. Le Gryffondor enfila ensuite un pantalon sur ses jambes athlétiques.**

**« Tu comptes monter me rejoindre ou je dois vraiment te laisser ici ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il bouclait la ceinture au pantalon du Père Noël trop large pour les courbes de ses hanches, sortant Draco de sa rêverie. Draco, qui avait subitement un peu trop chaud. À coup sûr que Potter ne maîtrisait pas bien le sort de réchauffement lancé quelques instants auparavant.**

**Il devait se ressaisir : il accepta la main tendue de Potter pour l'aider à monter sur le traîneau. Harry lui offrit un sourire quand Draco fut à sa hauteur. Ce dernier pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'il ramène Potter jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour sa mission ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Tout seul. Draco s'installa là où Harry le lui indiqua.**

**La situation devint légèrement ennuyeuse : Potter essayait désespérément de faire bouger le traîneau en donnant des coups de fouet aux rennes. Draco pensa que le Gryffondor devait être sacrément éméché pour ne pas remarquer que les deux animaux étaient empaillés.**

**« Potter… » commença Draco voulant mettre fin à cette scène un tantinet pathétique et ridicule, mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Merlin savait comment, le traîneau se mit à trembler. Ce qui ressemblait à un troisième renne prit place devant le traîneau. Le patronus de Potter, reconnut le blond.**

**« Accroche ta ceinture, Draco. »**

**Le Serpentard soupira, ne sachant vraiment pas pourquoi il lui obéissait et ignorant le fait que son prénom sonnait comme une douce mélodie quand Potter le disait. Regardant autour de lui, il informa Harry :**

**« Il n'y en a paaaaaaaaaaas.**

**- Wouhouuuuu ! » cria Potter, avec enthousiasme. Il agita sa baguette par laquelle jaillirent plusieurs jets argentés. Les deux étudiants prirent de la vitesse et de la hauteur.**

**« C'était une façon de parler » indiqua Harry en s'adressant à Draco (qui s'accrochait horrifié au rebord du traîneau) avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin devant lui, esquivant de justesse la cime d'un sapin. De la neige en tomba. Deux corbeaux prirent leur envol, poussant un croassement lugubre. Le traîneau s'éloigna toujours plus haut dans le ciel étoilé de l'hiver.**

« Bon. Comme ni toi, ni moi ne sommes blessés, je suppose que la balade s'est bien passée et que l'atterrissage a été un succès. Ça avait l'air marrant, dommage que je ne m'en souvie… »

Harry se tut. Malfoy avait resserré les muscles de sa mâchoire et il plissait les yeux si forts que Harry ne distinguait plus que deux fentes meurtrières. Avalant sa salive (et se maudissant de trouver le blond aussi sexy quand il était en colère) il incita son camarade à continuer son récit…

**~ Poudlard, 24 décembre, aux abords de la forêt interdite, 23h58 ~**

**« Je suis mort ? »**

**Draco ouvrit doucement un œil lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Potter effleurés sa main.**

**« Haha, j'ai déjà envoyé un homme au septième ciel mais non, toi, tu es encore vivant.»**

**Draco ouvrit complètement les yeux après cette réplique. Harry lui souriait et lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**Au loin, minuit sonna. Le sourire de Harry s'accentua davantage.**

**« Joyeux Noël, Draco.**

**- Joyeux Noël, Potter » répliqua le Serpentard incertain et légèrement troublé, tant par le fait que Potter dise pour la deuxième fois son prénom que par la proximité de ce dernier.**

**« Harry, appelle-moi Harry. »**

**Pourquoi chuchotait-il ?**

**« Très bien – Oh, Merlin, le voilà qu'il chuchotait lui aussi - joyeux Noël Harry. »**

**Le silence régna ensuite entre les deux adolescents. Ils admirèrent le paysage blanc qui s'offrait à eux : ils étaient posés sur une colline d'où l'on distinguait une partie du lac, gelé par endroits à cette période de l'année. Les lumières du château se reflétaient à sa surface. Potter lui indiqua qu'il adorait venir ici quand il en avait l'occasion, pour réfléchir, et qu'il avait envie de le partager avec quelqu'un de spécial. Draco sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il vit simplement Potter glisser un peu plus près à ses côtés. Harry était passablement nerveux, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire, quand enfin il parla :**

**« T'es mignon. »**

**Draco le regarda, ennuyé par tant de mièvreries, mais il fut troublé un instant par l'innocence et la sincérité qu'il lisait dans les prunelles couleur émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Puis, se rappelant qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, il lâcha, s'apprêtant à quitter le traîneau :**

**« Bonne nuit, Potter.**

**- Non, attends » le retint Harry par le poignet, paniqué. « Reste avec moi encore un peu, s'il te plait ? Tu pourras me raccompagner, après, promis et… faire en sorte que je ne quitte plus ma chambre. »**

**Harry rougit, mais il était déterminé. Ça se lisait sur son visage. Draco voulait le gifler pour lui remettre les idées au clair, mais à la place, il arqua un sourcil et d'une voix suggestive, il s'exprima :**

**« C'est une proposition ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ta sincérité m'épate parfois.**

**- Alors, c'est un oui ? »**

Draco stoppa son récit. Harry le regardait de la même manière que la veille en demandant :

« Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tum'asembrassé, hum

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi.

- Tu m'as embrassé.

- Oh.

- Ouais.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Harry, la bouche sèche.

**« Potter… attends… »**

**« Mmh…Harry, j'm'appelle Harry » marmonna Harry en enlevant le manteau du costume de Père Noël avant de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ce dernier tenta vainement de le raisonner :**

**« Stop… Harry...On ne peut… pas. Ici…»**

**Trois longues minutes passèrent avant que Draco repousse réellement Harry et arrête leur session de bécotage. Harry était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il n'avait pas les idées claires.**

**« Si tu veux, on peut aller dans mon lit… euh je veux dire, mon dortoir. Ron passe la nuit dans la chambre de préfet de Hermione, Neville est retourné chez sa grand-mère. Seamus et Dean seront absents aussi. Il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. »**

**Harry avait parlé très vite. Draco était encore étourdi par leurs baisers. Il acquiesça et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, Potter lui prit la main et Draco pensa qu'une chose impossible arriva : ils transplanèrent dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Car autrement, comment expliquer qu'ils soient tous deux si rapidement dans le dortoir de Harry, allongés sur un lit, à reprendre leurs baisers ?**

« Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ?

- Laisse moi finir !

- Désolé… »

**Harry délaissa les lèvres de Draco, pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il respira son odeur et posa un doux et léger baiser sur la peau fine, puis… puis plus rien. À part un très léger bruit de ronflement.**

**« Potter ? » Draco souleva la tête et constata que…**

« Oh, non, ne me dit pas que je me suis endormi ? »

Draco acquiesça, amusé et attendri par la gêne de Potter.

**Harry dormait paisiblement contre lui, ou plutôt, au-dessus de lui. Draco le fit délicatement glisser à côté de lui, mais Harry s'agrippa avec ses bras à ses épaules, l'empêchant tout autre mouvement pour se lever. Dans son sommeil, il murmura : « Reste, Draco. »**

« Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai fini par m'endormir moi aussi. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Harry mit quelques secondes pour digérer ses informations. Il était tracassé, en avouant :

« Je suis désolé que…

- Potter, le coupa Draco, si tu t'excuses encore une fois de m'avoir embrassé, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper.

- Je n'avais pas terminé ! Je suis désolé que ça soit un « c'est tout. » Tu comprends, je ne me souviens pas de notre soirée, alors si tu es d'accord, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres ? Et promis, je ne m'endormirai plus ! »

Draco et lui se fixèrent de longues secondes, avant que Harry, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, prenne la parole :

« Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas en…

- Tais-toi Potter et embrasse-moi.

- Harry » commença le Gryffondor, souriant. « Appelle-moi Harry » ordonna le brun avant de parcourir la faible distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Malfoy… Draco.

OooooO

_Cette histoire est un conte de Noël. Certes, un peu spécial : il ne commence pas par le traditionnel « Il était une fois » L'histoire ne nous dit pas non plus si les deux hommes vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, mais rien n'empêche de croire en cette magie-là, n'est-ce pas ?_

**FIN**

**NdSs : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Juste par curiosité, petit sondage : quelle "fenêtre" avez-vous préférée ? **

**Je vous dis "à bientôt" pour mes autres projets et JOYEUX NOEL !**

**Ah, oui, j'ai failli oublier : les résultats du jeu "Secret Santa" !**

**Les réponses attendues étaient : **

**1) Luna a offert le plant de prunes dirigeables à Goyle.**

**2) Harry a offert le grimoire de recettes à Hermione. **

**3) Draco a offert ces cadeaux collectors à Ron. **

**4) Hermione a offert la compilation de Celestina Moldubec à Luna. **

**5) Goyle a offert le kit de potions à Draco.**

**6) Ron a offert le livre sur les champignons à Neville.**

**7) Ginny a offert les produits de beauté à Pansy.**

**8) Blaise a offert l'écharpe à Ginny.**

**9) Neville a offert les romans à Harry.**

**10) Pansy a offert ces cadeaux (livres et la robe de chambre) à Blaise. **

**La grande gagnante est : rickiss (qui a su trouver 6 bonnes réponses sur les 10) *applause * **

**Non loin derrière, avec un score de 5/10, la très fidèle Brigitte26, qui est donc seconde. (bravo !) **

**Je prendrai contact avec vous les filles pour votre récompense XD Merci encore une fois pour avoir participé au jeu. **


End file.
